


Heaven's fall

by Willofhounds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Breaker, 베리타스 | Veritas (Manhwa)
Genre: Five guardians, Gen, Han Chun Woo trains Harry, Harry Potter is Voldemort's Child, Harry is Lee Shioon, Heavenly Ways Masters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 49,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Stories of old tell of those with magic who could control the elements. Stories of old tell of those with specialized ki who could control the elements. Two cultures. Two ways of life.When a child takes medicine to unblock his ki points. One who is believed to be a squib. These two worlds will collide.Guardians will rise. Heavens will fall.





	1. Confrontation

Marvolo's POV

It had been 14 years since he had last seen his manor. He had finally regained his body after so long. A ritual that should have only lasted a few days ended up costing seeing his son's grow into wizards that they were. Yet, something was wrong. They had set up a formal breakfast that should have housed all three of his son's but the youngest by mere minutes was missing.

His oldest Damian said rubbing his eyes tiredly," I'm sure he's still in training."

Bellatrix shot the boy a withering glare but he just shrugged. Apparently something more was going on than he believed. He was about to reply when he felt the outlying wards signal someone coming up upon the manor. The magical signature was recognized to be that of Harrison his youngest.

He waited feeling the boy come closer to the manor. He could feel the sense of foreboding in the magic. It was as if magic itself was trying to warn him of something. When the door to the formal dining room opened it revealed a young man with midnight black hair and vibrant green eyes. The boy was about five foot five in height and was quite slim in his build. The air he gave off was one of exhaustion.

Harrison gave a nod to his brothers and a sneer to his mother before taking his seat. As he sat down he noticed Marvolo and his eyes widened. He said softly," Father... I did not realize you had returned."

Marvolo said in an even tone," You are late Harrison. Breakfast was supposed to start half an hour ago."

Harrison rubbed his eyes as he said," I'm sorry father but I do have other things to do. I had not realized the reason I was called home was for your return."

Marvolo noticed the subtle look Bellatrix shot their son. She was hiding something. He asked watching his son much more carefully now," And where were you, Harrrison?"

His son looked nervous as he said," Out with an old friend."

Marvolo could tell his son was lying. He would not force the issue for the moment. He noticed as the boy winced when he overreached for some of the food. So his son was hurt. His eyes narrowed as he saw the faint magic lines of glamors on the boy. What was he hiding?

Harrison's POV

He had just returned from running in the hills outside his school when he received a letter from his mother. It asked him to return to England and have breakfast with them. He quickly calculated the time difference and realized he was already late. He changed from his running clothes and wrote out a letter to his adopted mother. He apparated to Riddle manor and felt the wards acknowledge him.

He made his way inside nodding to his brothers. He sneered at his mother ignoring Gabriel's own sneer. Gabriel was the one they thought would be the heir. Damien was smarter but not quite as magically powerful. Gabriel was an idiot in his opinion.

Harrison though had very little control over his magic was more powerful than both of his brother combined. He had health issues though. According to Shiho he had three blockages making it hard for him to exercise. This also had a hand in his lack of magical control. At least that's what he suspected.

He took his usual seat but something felt off. He felt an extra pair of eyes on him. Looking up he saw a face that he had not seen since he was a year old. His father sat right across from him. For a moment they just sat there analyzing each other. He had no doubt the man was taking stock of his bruises that were glamoured. The perks of being the head house.

He said softly," Father... I did not realize you had returned."

His father said in an even tone," You are late Harrison. Breakfast was supposed to start half an hour ago."

Harrison rubbed his eyes as he said," I'm sorry father but I do have other things to do. I had not realized the reason I was called home was for your return."

Technically he wasn't lying to the man but neither was he giving the full truth. If his father knew the full truth of everything that had happened in the last week he would never be allowed to leave the manor again. As if reading his thoughts his father smirked. It was days like this he wished his teacher had just let him drown. He shivered at the thought. Mr. Han Chun Woo. Was the strangest person he had ever met. Wizard or otherwise.

Flashback

Harrison stood looking over the side of the bridge. What were they doing up here? The man said acting cold and serious," If you want to be my student you will jump off the bridge. To be my student you have to risk your life and soul."

Say what now?! He wanted Harry to jump off a bridge to prove his seriousness? But he couldn't swim... Then again if things continued the way they were going he would end up dead before the man left. Whether by his own suicidal thoughts or the bully in school.

He gulped and asked not hearing the man's last statement," If I... If i really do this will you take me as your student?"

He didn't even see the shocked look on Chun's face before he jumped. He landed with a loud splash in the freezing cold water. He struggled to keep his head above the water calling out for the man. Soon though he could no longer keep his head above the water and he sank into the dark depths of the river. Was he really going to die here?

The next thing he knew he was in a white room. For a moment he thought he had died. When he turned his head to the side to find Chun sitting in a chair next to him.

Noticing he was awake Chun asked angrily," Are you insane?! That could have killed you!"

Harrison said leaning back on his pillow and said," You said you would teach me. If it's by your order i will do it. Even at the cost of my own life."

He heard what sounded like a growl from the man. He had to bite back a smile. Ever since that first day when he saw the man take on that gang he had wanted him to teach him. What he said was true. He would do as he was told by this man. Even at the cost of his own life.

He could see the frustration in the man's face. He said with a small smile," Sir, If i can not believe in you i would rather die. Simple as that."

The man's face went from frustrated to shocked. It was obvious no one had ever said anything like that to him. He would get this man to honor their agreement. This man would teach him to be better.

End of flashback

He asked carefully," When did you return, father?"

He could feel his mother's glare trying to burn a hole into his head. His father though seemed amused as he replied," Two days ago, Harrison."

Now it was his turn to glare at his mother. He asked angrily," You couldn't have given me more of a warning?! You know i spend most of my time out of country!"

It was true. Most of his days were spent in Korea. Especially after... no he refused to think of that. He rubbed his stomach where the worst of his injuries lay.

His father's angry voice drew him from his thoughts," What does he mean he's spent most of his time out of country, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix said," My Lord, this boy is a squib. I had him sent to a muggle school in Korea where he couldn't do any damage to our families image."

That was an absolute lie but even she didn't know the full truth. Yes he spent most of his days in Korea. Yes, to her he was practically a squib. Though not from lack of magic but from lack of control.

His father seemed to consider him for a moment. He could feel his magic testing his own. Tentatively he reached out and their magics touched. His father's magic was warm and comforting in a way he never felt before. He minutely relaxed as he withdrew his magic.

His father said staring at him intently now," That is where you are wrong Bella. Harrison is no squib. If i had to guess I would have to say he has trouble controlling his magic."

Harrison said shocked that his father figured it out so quickly," Yes, sir."

His father nodded and he slowly began to pile food onto his plate. He ate slowly so not to overwhelm his stomach. The food was rich just like he thought it would be. He would have to be careful how much he ate. He still had training to do if he wanted to run fifty laps around the track.

When his father was finished he dismissed them. But when Harrison got to his feet his father stopped him. Damn he couldn't catch a break. He sat back down but was ready to run if needed. He watched as his father closed and locked the door with a wordless wandless spell. Damn.

His father asked considering him," Where have you been going to school? Do you have a wand? Why are you considered a squib?"

He wanted to bang his head into the table but instead he said," No wand. I have no idea. And Nine Dragon's High."

His father asked," What is Nine Dragon's High?"

Well he couldn't very tell him it was a muggle school. His father would raise hell if he found out. His father though knew would not accept silence as an answer. He knew the man wasn't above using mind arts on him either. Or vetirserum for that matter.

His father said," I won't ask again Harrison. What is Nine Dragon's High?"

He avoided his father's gaze as he replied," It's a high school sir."

The man's eyes widened in anger. He knew he should have just kept his damn mouth shut. His father knew the muggle world as well as he did.


	2. Guardian's activation part 1

Marvolo's POV

He could see the terror in his son's face. Terror that the boy was desperately trying to hide from him. He didn't know exactly what the Nine Dragon's High was but he suspected it was a muggle school. The fear in his son's eyes only escalated the suspicions.

He decided to try a different approach. He asked softly," Where did you get those bruises?"

Harrison said looking away," There are bullies at the school. I am fine though."

Again he felt anger course through him. When he felt his son's magic reaching out tentatively to him he realized just how powerful the boy was. Neither of his older were anywhere that powerful. He had a feeling that the boy would be his heir. If only he could learn to control his magic.

He said staring at the boy," You won't have to return to that place again. I will teach you how to control your magic..."

His son shook his head and said," I can't. I have to keep going back."

Marvolo felt a sense of irritation at the blatant disrespect. His son should be jumping at the chance to learn to control his magic. Then again he had been gone for fourteen years. There it was. He spied the mistrust in his son's eyes. His son didn't trust him and so he would rather not take the chance. He understood that better than many. It had taken him a long time to trust anyone when he was younger.

He was going to reach for the boy when he looked confused then fearful again. With a pop he was gone. He stared at the chair where he had been just seconds before. Marvolo cursed loudly before undoing all the lock charms on the door. Accidental magic at such an age was unheard of. Now he had to figure out where his son had apparated to.

Harrison's POV

He landed white painful on something metal. He apparated? He must have had a bout of accidental magic again. He looked around realizing he had apparated to his room in Korea. He had landed on the treadmill. That explained the rough landing. At least it would save him from his father's questions. With any luck his father wouldn't be able to find him. Unlikely but one could hope.

When he opened his door that led to the living room he saw the woman that had taken care of him. He asked worried that she was home so early," Mother, What are you doing back so early?"

She indicated for him to move closer. He couldn't see any injuries on her so that abated some of his fears. She said," I got a call from your school this morning."

Oh that explained why she was back so early. That also explained the uneasy feeling in the out of his stomach. She knew he had been skipping classes.

She asked angrily shocking him," How could you skip school? Don't you know much you need your education?"

Harrison could feel the muscle just above his eye twitch. He said trying to keep his temper under control," Yes i do. But i need to do this... you know what just forget it."

He knew it was useless to talk to the woman before she calmed down. He left the apartment ignoring her yelling for him to come back. He was half way down the street when he ran into someone. Looking up he was surprised to see Shiho there.

She held out her hand to him and after a moment he took it. She asked as they continued down the street," What are you doing out here Shioon? Practicing running still?"

He said feeling a blush go up his face," No. I was tired of nagging from certain adults in my life. I want to learn martial arts but I can't until i can run those 50 laps. I refuse to face teacher until then."

She said with a sigh," I know what prevents you from using your ki. Why it is so hard for you to exercise. It's because you have a blockage in three of the main ki points. If you continue how you are it will right itself by the time your thirty. By then though..."

It would be too late for him to learn the martial arts. He put his head into his hands wondering how this had happened. Why couldn't he have a normal life? It was now more than ever he wished he had control over his magic.

Shiho said bringing him out of his thoughts," I do have something that might help you though. If your interested follow me."

She stood walking off in the direction of her apartment. He hesitated for half a second before following. It took them only a few minutes to reach her apartment. It was on the nicer side and the building itself was huge.

She indicated for him to sit on the couch when they went inside. After a moment she came back with a box. He could feel the power radiating off of something inside. He also could feel a strange sense of excitement and foreboding.

She said looking him in the eye with deadly seriousness," This could fix your blockages. Then again it only works for 20 percent of the Murim population. Worst case scenario end in death. This is called the Moon Dan pill and there only two in existence. You can take this here and now or walk away. The choice is yours."

She opened the box revealing what could have been a large white pearl. The power radiating off of it was calling to him. It somewhat reminded him of his father's magic. Powerful but calming. He knew before she had opened the box what his choice would be. Whether it killed him or not he had to try.

With a nervous gulp he picked it and swallowed it whole. The effects were nearly instantaneous. His body tensed and collapsed. He felt his body going cold and pain shooting through him.

Was this it? Would he die here? Would he never gain control?

Marvolo's POV

He was surprised when the floo flared green. Severus and Lucius stepped through both looking ruffled. Marvolo asked concerned," Lucius, Severus, what can I do for you both?"

Severus said looking at Lucius," Lucius' son Draco is in Saint Mungos. Along with two other children. They are showing the same symptoms."

Marvolo sat forward trying to hide his worry. Could this be an epidemic? Why only three children? He asked," Who were the other two children?"

Lucius said trying to fight his own worry," Luna Lovegood and Theodore Knott."

He knew only a little about the Lovegood girl. The Knott boy though was a pureblood heir. One of his death eaters children. Benjamin Knott was also one of the few people he considered his friend.

He asked," What are their symptoms? How long has it been since they began? Are we sure they are the only ones?"

Severus was the one who answered this time," So far it's just been them. I have asked the healers to alert me if there are anymore. It's been an hour since they both arrived at Saint Mungos. The symptoms started half an hour before that. The symptoms are high body temperature and a coma like state. We can't tell much even with spells."

Marvolo gained his feet and said," I'm no healer but I'll see what I can do. Severus you may use the Slytherin library for whatever you need."

His potions master bowed in thanks before leaving for the library. Lucius was understandably worried about his son. They had to find out what was ailing the children ans quickly. Two powerful heirs were taken down by an unknown illness.

He left immediately for the hospital. They were surprised when a red haired man was taken right past them. The healers were yelling something about ice packs and charms. Another one? What is going on?


	3. Internal energy transference part 1

Chun's POV

He was waiting for his date to return. He couldn't believe how well the night was going. He finally convinced his fellow teacher to give him a second chance. He honestly hadn't meant to stand her up the first time. If it hadn't been for that brat he wouldn't have.

He took a sip of his wine. Lee Shioon... no one had seen the brat in over a week. Not since the boy had promised he wouldn't return until he could run fifty laps. The boy had three blockages in key parts of his key network. By the time they righted themselves it would be too late.

He was surprised at the boy's determination though. He had expected the boy to give up after a few days. Instead he still stayed away. Why was it so important for the boy to learn? What was he hiding?

He messed up his hair trying to get rid of the thoughts of his strange student. He picked up his phone to call for more flowers. Instead the phone began to ring. He recognized the number as Shiho's. What did she want now?

He answered and said," This had better be good. I have something important going on."

She said sounding quite proud of herself," I have the kid over at my apartment. I was wondering what would happen if you gave a normal person the Moon Dan Pill?"

He said feeling a headache come on," Only someone with suicidal tendencies... You didn't!"

He could hear her laughing from over the phone. It made him want to strangle the woman. Only she would give the brat one of the most valuable medicines in Murim.

She said sounding almost surprised," I did try to warn him but he was insistent. He wanted to learn martial arts so bad that he swallowed the entire pill whole. Oh well I guess he will die."

She hung up on him before he could reply. He stared at the phone in shock. :Good riddance I will finally get some peace,: he thought viciously. Then his thoughts turned to the boy's personality. While it annoyed him to no end the boy always seemed to see him in a good light. The only person since his master who had.

He sipped at the wine again before making his decision. He rushed out of the room heading towards Shiho's apartment. Hopefully he would make it in time.

When he made it the boy was barely breathing on her floor. He checked the boy's to find it flighty and fast. Much too fast. There was only one technique that would save him now.

He picked the boy up and sat him up on the nearby bed. He began the process for the Black Heaven and Earth technique. This could be the worst mistake of his life but he had to try.

Marvolo's POV

He was doing more diagnostic charms on the only adult so far that had been afflicted. It was a Weasley boy to his surprise. The second oldest of the family. Charlie Weasley a Dragon tamer.

It has been isolated to the four but they still didn't know what was causing it. Lucius was working on getting backgrounds for three of them. He had tried every healing charm dark and light that he knew. Nothing was working and it was frustrating him to no end.

Arthur Weasley walked in and he barely noticed until the man opened his mouth. He said," Lord Slytherin there is something i think you should know. Its the one common ground between the four children."

That had Marvolo giving the man his full attention. The man looked nervous as he said," Each child has an unusual amount of magic. Along with only having a small amount of control over it."

Large amount of magic and only small amount of control. Harrison! He had those same symptoms.

Not noticing the Dark Lord's internal struggle he continued," At one time they were each thought to be squibs. They aren't though. They can use wands but it's much harder for them."

He now knew there were five victims not four. He had to find his youngest son. He said pointing to one of his death eaters," I need you to get a team together and find my youngest son. I believe there are five victims not four."

The man left immediately to carry out his orders. What the he'll was going on?

Harrison's POV

When he opened his eyes he was in absolute darkness. He couldn't even see his own body. :Am I dead? Huh I thought if i died I would no longer feel anything. Oh well at least no one can hurt me anymore.:

A resonating chuckle sounded somewhere close to his ear. A voice said," You are not dead brat. I could never allow it. Though if you keep fighting against your teacher you will die."

He asked trying to look around but seeing nothing but darkness," Who's there? Where am I? Why is it so dark?"

The voice said," You are in your mindscape. As for who i am. I am the guardian of the forest. One of the five guardians of our world. You are my vessel. You need to focus on your teacher trying to help you. That will save you and it will brighten your mindscape. Now focus on the place just below your bellybutton."

For reasons he couldn't explain he knew it was right to listen. He focused on the point just below his bellybutton. He could feel warmth there. Vaguely he remembered reading about magical cores in the library at one point. It said that was where they were at. But it didn't feel like magic. So what was it?

He focused on allowing the warmth to spread through him. When it did his mindscape began to brighten. He stared in shock at the large wolf that lay in front of him. It was all black with piercing blue eyes.

He asked carefully so not to anger the creature that could likely eat him whole," What should I call you?"

It cocked its head to the side lazily considering him for a moment. Finally it said," Sien."

He considered Sien carefully. The guardian of the forest gave off a presence that was terrifying. How did it end up in him?

As if hearing his thoughts Sien said," I come from your bloodline boy. Not many remember the story of the guardians now a days."

Harrison cocked his head to the side and asked," Guardians? There's more than one of you?"

Sien said sounding amused," Yes in fact there are five of us in total. The wolf, the Dragon, the fish, the eagle, and the bear. As there are five guardians there are five vessels that we reside within. Years ago a curse was placed on myself that my vessels would not be able to use my power. In turn it effected the other four to a lesser degree. You are the first in over a hundred years to get access to my powers."

Thinking on it he shouted in surprise," The blockages. They prevented me from accessing your power and my magic!"

He could see the lift in the wolf's lips as he came to the realization. Sien said," Yes, boy. There are four others like you to a lesser degree had the same limitations. When you took that pill you unblocked yours and their' s. As long as your survive so will they. Now be gone with you. We will speak again when you've had some training. Don't underestimate your teacher boy he is more than he seems."

Harrison considered it for a moment before nodding. He knew his teacher was more than he seemed. The man had a darkness about him that he hid behind his perverted ways. He wondered often why no one else could sense it.

He said calmly," I know. Something hurts him but he hides behind his perverted mask. I can see good in him though."

Sien said with a snort of amusement," That fool is almost as good as your father, boy."

Harrison blinked but he didn't have anything to retort with. He didn't know much about either man. The wolf said," Go. You've been out of it for too long."

His mindscape slowly disintegrated and he realized that he was laying on something soft. He opened his eyes and looked around. He realized once again he was in his health teacher's apartment. Sien may have warned him of his teacher but he had a feeling she was more dangerous.

Shiho said from across the room," Oh good you are awake."

He pushed himself up onto his elbows feeling the pull of something just below his belly button. He turned his head to the side to see his teacher sitting crosslegged. He could feel the power radiating off of him. It was different than anything he had ever felt before. It was as if he was seeing the man for the first time.

He was about to say something to the man when Shiho said," Don't bother him right now. He needs to recuperate. Most people can only do the energy transference for a few minutes at best. He used it for three hours in order to save you."

Teacher... The man in question said with a growl," Don't tell him that. It will give him a swelled head. And you," Harrison almost jumped when the man's furious eyes met his," What the hell were you thinking?! Do you have a deathwish?!"

He looked down slightly ashamed," It was the only way to fix my problem."

The man blinked at him for several moment before turning away. He said over his shoulder," Go to school tomorrow. We will talk in the afternoon."

Marvolo's POV

There had been no sign of his son since the boy had disaparated from his house. On top of that the children weren't getting any better. It was as if something inside them was causing their condition. It had already been

A sharp intake of breath and a groan drew his attention. He saw the Malfoy groaning and sitting up. Little more than three hours after coming down with the affliction one was already waking up. He noticed the way the boy held his stomach. Like it was paining him.

He asked coldly," How are you feeling, Mr. Malfoy?"

The boy said flinching," My Lord, I... i feel much better. What happened? The last thing i remember was feeling an immense power flow through me. I felt like i was going to die."

Lucius said from behind him," You almost did, Draco. Do you know what started this?"

The young man nodded and said gripping his abdomen even tighter," The Guardian of the forest is alive and I am one of the four other guardians vessels. Father, My Lord, something big is about to happen and the vessel of the guardian of the forest will be at the center of it."


	4. Internal energy transference part 2

Harrison's POV

He fidgeted with his collar as he made his way to the classroom for homeroom. It had been a week since he had shown up. In truth he was nervous about returning. Would his teacher follow through on their deal? He hoped so. He couldn't allow himself to be weak anymore.

With a deep breath he walked in and the room fell silent. They all stared at him like he had grown a second head. That probably wasn't too far off though. He made his way to his seat.

A voice came from behind him said," Yo, Lee Shioon. Where have you been? Its not like a goody two shoes like you to skip so many days."

He glared at the other boy not backing down like he would have in the past. The boy smacked him upside the head and said," Oi, You must have a death wish."

Another one s bald head boy came up and said," Wait a second there. Come on Shioon let's ease back into our old routine."

Never again. He would never again allow Chang Ho to control his life. He stood glaring at Chang Ho. He said," No. I will not allow it to happen anymore."

All eyes in the room returned to them. Many were surprised by the sudden show of back bone by Lee Shioon. He had always been a coward before. He would do anything to prevent a fight. What had caused this change in the class weakling?

Shioon's hand curled into a fist as the Chang Ho glared at him. They were in a stand off. He felt something explode in his fist. Looking down blood was dripping down his hand. What in the hell? He didn't even hit anything. He was that possible. Was this the power of the Moon Dan Pill?

A teacher came in in that split second. Seeing the blood on his hand the man sent him to the infirmary. Shiho was there not that he was surprised after all.

She asked happily," Shioon what brings you here?" He brought up his hand to show her. He could see the recognition flare in her eyes. She knew what was happening.

She said motioning him inside," Lay down on the bed and remove your shirt."

He pulled his shirt off and immediately noticed the darkening of the skin around his chest. She said pushing to so that he lay on the bed," I'm going to try and take some of your energy and right your ki flow. Normally your master would be the one to do this but he isn't here right now."

Ah that explained it. She was just going to hold him over until his teacher got there. She placed her hands on his chest and focused. He was surprised when he didn't feel any different. Was she not doing it right? What was happening to him?

She said seriously," I took quite a bit of your ki yet it still remains a heavenly fire within. Looks like you need to rest until your master returns."

He watched as she left. Man what a day it was already turning out to be. His master huh? Would the man train like he promised? Or would it be another promise down the drain?

Marvolo's POV

The three teenagers and one adult stood in front of his desk. Charlie Weasley said breaking the silence," Lord Slytherin, I cannot stay away from the dragon reserve."

He took a deep calming breath and said," Mr. Weasley, you will be well compensated for your time. I need to know if any of you know what caused this."

The four of them looked between each other. Draco stepped forward as he said," My Lord, we were all given the same basic information. We are each a guardian. There is one more we are to find and support him. The guardian of the forest."

Marvolo could feel his frustration rising. They knew almost no valuable information. The main things they knew were which guardian they belonged to. They didn't know who the guardian of the forest was. Only that when he went through an activation there would be a wolf tattoo on his right forearm. They also knew that they would have mentors of their choosing. No one could force themselves to be the mentor.

He wanted to run and find his son but Korea was a foriegn country. Their ministries weren't even remotely friendly. That made it almost impossible for him to ask for help in finding Harrison. He wondered if his son would return home. Or if the boy would stay away?

He had a feeling that his son was the guardian of the forest. His feelings were rarely wrong.

He had sent Severus to go and find his son. The man was close to his son and it wouldn't look suspicious if he went to the hostile country. The man went there quite often for special potion ingredients.

If Severus couldn't bring his son back he could at least confirm whether or not his son was a guardian's vessel. That would give him at least some of the answers he sought.

Harrison's POV

He woke up realizing he must have fallen asleep not long after Shiho had left. Looking down at his chest he saw that it still had that bruise. It seemed as if it was growing. He hoped his teacher would get there soon.

The door opened surprising him. He was about to greet Shiho when he saw it was Sahee. He asked bluntly even though he was happy to see his only friend," Sahee what are you doing here?"

She said smiling," Oh I came to see if you were feeling any better. These boys told me you were here."

Oh no. He had a bad feeling about who they were. Sure enough Chang Ho and his gang stood in the doorway. He said coldly staring at the boy's," Sahee. Leave now."

Chang Ho said trying to make it seem like they were best friends," Oh don't be like that. We are friends aren't we Shioon?"

He growled low in his throat and shot his friend a glance. She took the hint and said as she was leaving," Okay. Bye guys."

He waited until she was gone and out of hearing range to say," If you ever touch Sahee again. I'll kill you!"


	5. Internal energy transference part 3

Harrison's POV

He had followed Chang Ho and his gang outside. One of the boy's said smacking him upside the head," Give it up Shioon. You are just trash and that's all you will ever be."

He growled and said shaking his head," Never. I will no longer be the coward that everyone sees me as."

The boy's encircled him and began to punch and kick him viciously. Every time one would knock him down he would regain his feet immediately. True to his word he faced them with bravery worthy of a Gryffindor.

Chang Ho said walking up," Enough. If you want to fight me fine. I'll even give you one free hit. Right here come on."

The boy tapped his jaw. Fine if this bastard wanted him to hit him he would. Harrison ran at him his hand drawn back to punch him. Right before his fist would have hit the boys face it hit something else. Looking up he saw the furious face of his teacher.

The man said angrily causing him to flinch and cower slightly," You idiot. Do you want to spend the rest of your life as a cripple?"

Harrison instinctively stepped back giving the man some space. There was something about the way he said that. He could have ended up a cripple from a single punch? How?

He missed the entire conversation between the man and Chang Ho. He didn't even flinch when the boy whispered an angry remark to him. It took him a long moment but he realized his teacher was hurt.

He exclaimed loudly," Sunsengnim your hurt."

The man said without venom just annoyed with him," You little bastard."

Then man grabbed his hand revealing the bloodied fist," You little idiot. Do you know what would have happened if I had not arrived when did? Did Shiho not tell you to take it easy until i arrived? It would have blown away your hand all the way down to your wrists."

He said nervouslu," No way." His teacher had to be saying a bad joke. Right?

The man pointed to the wall and said," If you don't believe me, brat. Punch that wall."

With that his teacher pushed past him knowing that he would follow in a moment. Staring at the wall he drew his hand back then thought better of it. There was nothing wrong with being cautious. He then followed his teacher back inside.

They went back to the infirmary where he was told to stay put. Once again he was left on his own in the infirmary. He laid there completely bored for ten minutes before the door opened.

He greeted," Sunsengnim..."

He gulped when two large men came in. One had short black hair and the other was bald. They both looked like they were in gangs. The black haired one has a strange tattoo on the left side of his neck.

The black haired man asked menacingly," Is there a female teacher here called Shiho here?"

Harrison asked confused," Do you mean the nurse?"

The bald one nodded to the black haired. The black haired man pulled out a knife. This put Harrison immediately on edge. He put it just inches from his neck. He froze. This wasn't good. These guys meant to get their answers and then kill him.

As the man came closer he put out his hand to stop him. The man was flung back blood flying everywhere. The bald man came at him at him and tried to grab him. Again he brought his hand up to protect himself. The man was sent flying black and again blood went everywhere. It covered him and his clothes.

The two men didn't get up. They didn't even try. He could feel panic rising in his chest. He killed them! He was no better than Chang Ho. While he was panicking the door opened. Shiho walked in looking like she was going to say something.

He said panic clear in his voice," Sunsengnim help."

Her eyes widened as she took in what happened. She led him to the basement. She said," Shioon I need you to stay here. When you master gets back ill send him to you."

He nodded shakily. He brought his knees up to his chest.

Chun's POV

Running a hand through his hair as he made his way to the infirmary. He was tired of the crazy nurse interfering with his life. He was about to tell the woman off as he opened the door. It took him all of five second to see the bloodied men on the floor. What the hell?

She said not surprised to find him there," Right on time i was just about to call you."

He asked checking their pulses," Who are these dudes?" Too big to be students. That tattoo is one of the lesser clans of Murim.

Shiho said exasperated," They are part of my fan club. But it seems they are too tired."

He rolled his eyes as he pulled out a cigerate. He asked annoyed," Couldn't you have finished them off a bit more neatly?"

She asked equally as annoyed," Does it look like I did this?"

He stopped and took a closer look at the men. She was right. The wounds were from ki attacks. The blood that was on the floor wasn't all theirs either. The attacks were of someone that lacked control and experience.

Shiho said drawing his attention back to her," The Moon Dan Pill seems to be more powerful than we thought."

He sighed and asked," Where is he?"


	6. Student and teacher part 1

Harrison's POV

He couldn't stop his shaking as he waited for his teacher to arrive. He killed those men. He never wanted to hurt anyone. The reason why he wanted the power was to protect those close to him.

The door to the basement opened revealing his teacher. The man tossed a bag at him and said," Change into these. Looks like you had fun. Show me your hands."

Harrison raised his hands to show his teacher. The man lifted the bandages and said with a soft whistle," It's badly damage. You won't be able to use your hands for awhile."

He asked unsurely," Are they okay? The men. They aren't dead right?"

The man gave him an honestly surprised look. He said," No. Don't worry they were just caught by surprise."

He let out a sigh of relief as he said," That's good."

The man said incredulously," You hands are useless and you are covered in blood. How is that a good thing?"

He said with a far off look," I never wanted this power to hurt people. If you get power only to use it to hurt others it would make me no better than Chang Ho."

He looked up to see his teacher have a far off look in his eyes. The man said coldly," You lose because you think like a coward. If you are strong then you are right. That's the way of this world. If you are stronger that's it. What kind of kindness is that? It's not bad to think like that. If you don't forget that fear and determination. You will never lose yourself by being drunk in your own power."

Teacher... It seemed the man was finally accepting him as more than just a burden. The man said exiting the room," Get changed and come out already."

For the first time all day he felt sure of himself. His teacher was right. As long as he remembered where he came from he would never lose himself.

The clothes that his teacher had brought him were a simple white dress shirt with black pants. Once changed he left the room. Chun was waiting just outside for him.

He said," Come we are going to my apartment. We need to get your inner fire under control before it burns you alive."

He was apprehensive about the inner fire Chun kept speaking of. It sounded like it only effected him but by the look on the man's face it was obvious that that was wrong. They had to walk to Chun's apartment due to the fact the man didn't have a car.

Harrison was amazed at the size of the apartment. The man stayed in a bloody penthouse. It confirmed what he already knew. The man was not an English teacher.

He pointed to a spot on the floor and said," Sit there crosslegged hands in a half circle below your navel."

He did as he was told sitting on the dark carpet. He felt the man come up behind him and sit down. A cold hand was placed just behind his heart.

The man said his voice slow and hypnotic," Relax I'm going to try and force your ki flow to right itself. I want you to feel the place just below your navel where the ki should be at its greatest. That is your ki center. With it we can perform martial arts. If it is ever broken our ki will slowly poison us."

Harrison took a slow breath in as he felt a foreign pressure on the spot indicated. It was uncomfortable but not unbearable. The man continued in the same tone," That's it relax you abdominal muscles. Allow me to help you."

He felt his ki start flowing in the correct direction at the instance of the man. It burned fiercely before calming slightly. The cold hand was lifted and the man said," That's it. Just focus on your breathing. Good..."

Following his teachers directions he focused on the flow like the man said. He slowly breathed in and out relaxing into the meditation. It didn't last long though. The fire returned as his ki began to move backwards again.

The cold hand was back in its original spot. He went the foreign pressure return with it. The pressure helped right his ki flow once more. It did not leave until he was regulating on his own. He didn't even notice when the hand lifted from his back.

After while he noticed a new sensation and said," Sunsengnim, my hands are itchy."

Chun said rolling his eyes," Show them to me."

He turned and held out his hands to his teacher. Watching his teacher he saw surprise and confusion flicker though the man's eyes. It was confusing for the boy at least until he saw his hands. With the bandages removed he saw that the wounds were healed.

Harrison asked," What's wrong, Sunsengnim?"

The man shook himself from his thoughts and said," Nothing. I'm tired let's call it a day. Take the couch."

Before Harrison could say anything else a pillow hit him in the face. Chun was already moving to his bed room. With a frustrated sigh Harrison lay on the couch.

The next morning found him sitting like his teacher had shown him the night before. The man was still asleep but it didn't hurt to learn how to feel his ki alone. He kept his entire focus on the ki flow keeping it flowing correctly.

A nudge to his leg drew his attention back to the real world. Looking up he saw Chun staring at him. He said," Get up. We are going for a run."

Harrison asked cautiously so not to make the man angry," Why, sunsengnim?"

Instead of being angry the man seemed to be annoyed but paitent. He said," We have to build your muscles before we can start on martial arts. Normally the amount of ki reflects the strength of your body. Thanks to the pill you took that isn't the case for you."

So that led to him running laps around the school and through the surrounding hills. It was at a slow but steady pace so not to overwhelm his body. By evening he was exhausted but had to once again do ki exercises.

A nudge brought him back to reality. He looked up to see Chun standing there. The man said," Listen go home for the night. You need to rest and I have things to do. I asked one of the guys I know to drive you. He'll pick you up in the morning."

He followed the Chun out to the car where Shiho had arrived with a man. He didn't recognize him but the man's look went from annoyed to terrified. It was directed surprisingly at Chun.

The man said stammering," You're... you're... Goomoon...ryong... owe."

In the next instant Chun was in front of the other crushing the man's hand in a tight grip. Harrison had to hide a wince as Chun tightened his grip saying," Nice to meet you I'm Han Chun Woo."

Harrison could tell his teacher was forcing himself to be nice to the man. If his expression was anything to go by the man wanted to kill the other. It wasn't the first time he heard that name. What was Goomoonryong? Why did his teacher get angry every time he heard it?

He said his confusion breaking through," Sunsengnim I have heard Miss Shiho call you that before. What is Goomoonryong?"

It looked like his teacher was going to murder the man. Shiho was the one who answered though," You have the fortune of having one of the most powerful martial artists as your master. Goomoonryong is a title only given to one who has mastered all nine seats of the Dragon. There is a tournament held every few decades where disciples can earn titles and ki techniques. Your master was and still is the first and only to master all nine forms. That is how he earned the title Goomoonryong."

Wow. He looked at the man who was practically strangling the blond in a new light. He had seen Chun fight but he still couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. The man with an easy going smile was one of the most powerful martial artists in the world? It was hard to believe yet he couldn't find it in his heart to deny it.

Instead he felt honored that he was the man's chosen student. He would learn as much as he could and become the best student the man had ever seen.


	7. Student and teacher part 2

Harrison's POV

It wasn't long after they had left his teacher's apartment that the man called Alex received a phone call. The man said happily," Oh hey Shiho..."

Harrison could see the blood drain from the man's face as he listened. The man asked practically yelling," You want me to do what?! What do you take me for? Grrrrr... I'll show you fast. Looks like ill have to take you with me. Whatever you do kid don't touch anything."

That made the boy raise an eyebrow but he didn't have much time to react. The car suddenly at a very rare turned around heading back the way they had just come. In doing so they barely were able to avoid several cars and even a bus. This guy was insane!

He exclaimed That's dangerous!"

The man said with a sadistic smile," Oh i see. You have never been in any real danger. Danger is something like this!"

They went straight forward at full speed. Right towards a red light. He said panicking," Red light! Red light! Red light!"

The man didn't even let up in the slightest. They were able to pass through the cars expertly missing each by inches. They made their way across a bridge and up a mountain. They went at high speeds and weaved in and out of traffic. The jolts aggrevated his motion sickness. When they finally stopped he threw up as soon as he opened the door.

Alex said unconcerned," Hey twerp if your going to puke do it farther from the car."

He moved away from the car with a quiet," Sorry."

He wasn't far away when he heard the man ask," Are you sure your Goomoonryong's disciple? So fucking weak. Anyway is this the right place? Where the hell is this?"

The first question and then statement hurt. It was true though. He was weak. He couldn't use his magic and his ki was overflowing making it difficult to use.

Forcing himself to ignore the hurt he moved out of the way at the nearby fence. He continue puking up everything he had to eat that day. Angry with himself he said," I can't seem to stop shaking. It was like i was on a roller coaster for the past hour."

He heard something above him. Looking up he saw an orc like man. The man almost reminded him of the Crabbe and Goyle family. He gulped when he saw the sword in the man's right hand. The edge of the blade was coated in blood.

While he hoped it was some sick hunting game. He truly doubted it was. The way the man's eyes looked over the parking lot told him he was searching for something. Gulping he thought,: Or someone.:

The man asked," Oh sorry did i surprise you? Little boy have I'm wondering... have you seen a white haired grandpa around here somewhere's?"

Despite being put out at being called a little boy he shook his head. The man said seeming to forget Harrison was there," Oho is that right? Then i guess it wasn't this way was it? Fucking geezer he's pretty good at running away. I should have ripped out his eyes and at least one of his legs."

As if remembering he was there the man said," Take care cutie. Chuk kiss."

Harrison shuddered. That man was creepy as hell. The man turned on the fence and jumped. The man must have used ki to jump because he landed far into the forest.

He asked himself not noticing Alex sneaking up behind him," What was that just now? Am i too fatigued? I must be seeing things..."

A hand touched his shoulder and he screamed. He said moving away," You scared me."

The man said angrily," You surprised me even more! What's wrong?"

Harrison asked pointing to the fence," Did you see an orc like thing?"

The man rolled his eyes and said," Yeah right. Now your seeing things. How weak."

The man turned away from him as Harrison said," But it was really there."

The man said," Whatever. Hey this place is shit. Let's get out of here. Man I thought all I had to do was pick up a package. But the Torrent clan is all over the place."

He heard a groaning like sound. It sounded almost like a ghost. He asked," Did you say something?"

The man gave him a funny look as he saod," Uh no."

Harrison turned and something came up out of the ground. The boy rushed behind Alex pushing him forward. It took several moments for them to realize it wasn't ghost or a zombie. It was just a badly injured man.

The man asked holding his arm close," Are you Alex?"

Alex said in disbelief," No way. Junjipsanim. Are you hurt?"

Harrison could hear the concern in the man's voice. The old man said," I didn't think i would meet you here. I waited for awhile. Here i hid her in the trunk of this car. I leave the rest to you."

The old man held out a pair of car keys. Alex said," Aa for crying out loud. It's difficult in a situation like this. I'm just a porter. A delivery boy. If i knew it would be dangerous like this i wouldn't have come."

Harrison said gathering his courage," Alex ajussi we can't just leave him. He's hurt..."

Alex pointed at him and said," You! Stay out of this! You think this is kid stuff?! No this is pro stuff!"

The old man said," Right you are. But it shouldn't be too hard. I switched my car while they weren't looking. So if you ride that one out of the rest they won't notice it. And while your getting out of the rest stop I'll create a diversion. Will you still refuse?"

Alex sighed as he said," I understand the situation. The opponent is the Torrent clan. Those guys are really terrible. If we got caught that would be the end of us. I don't want to risk my life for something like this."

Using every ounce of Slytherin cunning he possessed he asked," Are you afraid of getting caught? Looking at your driving skills I didn't think anyone could catch you..."

Alex turned to glare at him as he said," Of course! I never said i couldn't do it! I'm confident that i could beat a Schumacher on the highway! Let alone those bastards. I'll prove to you my skills. Give me that key."

One Harrison 0 Alex. He had to hide a smirk that threatened to appear on his face.

The old man said," I'll leave the rest to you."

Alex said over his shoulder," Hey old man try to stay alive. If you can."

With a brief nod to the both of them the old man took off. Harrison said concerned," Ajussi that gramps looks really hurt. Is it really okay to just leave him?"

Alex said annoyed again,"It's none of your business. Shut your mouth and follow me."

Harrison frowned but did as he was told. They began to search for the car number. On the back side of the parking lot they began to get closer to the number.

He asked carefully so not to anger the man," So what are we looking for?"

The man said not even looking at him," Shiho said it was some kind of cat."

A cat?! Someone would go to all of this trouble over a bloody cat?! Finally they reached a beat up old car. He could see the corresponding numbers.

A cat? In this car? Poor kitty. Alex seemed like he was in denial about the car being a pony.

He said annoyed at the man," Put the key in the trunk. If it's the wrong car we will likely be here all night testing them!"

When they opened the trunk Harrison couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be the right car... It had to be a mistake. Right?

In the trunk of the car was a little girl. She looked like she was maybe ten at most. How did he get in this situation?

Marvolo's POV

He watched as Charlie Weasley walked in. The man said bowing his head in acknowledgment," Lord Slytherin. I have decided on my magical mentor. It will be Remus Lupin and yes i do know he's a werewolf."

Interesting. Four of his five guardians had chosen their mentors. He had been surprised when not a single one had come to ask him. There was still no word from Severus on his son. He had hoped that the man would find Harrison quickly and return him home.

Luna Lovegood had chosen her father as her mentor. Draco Malfoy had chosen his father as his. That wasn't surprising in the least. Theodore Knott though surprised him. The boy had chosen Severus as his magical mentor.

As the man hadn't returned yet they had yet to ask him. He was sure the man would gladly accept the chance at studying the young Earth elemental.

His thoughts once again turned to his son. He wondered if the boy was taking care of himself. If the boy was okay or getting into more trouble. He honestly hoped that Harrison could keep out of trouble long enough for Severus to find him.

Charlie left but before he could do or say anything his floo glared green. Severus came through looking lost in his thought. The man took a seat across from him gathering his thoughts.

Marvolo asked," Did you find Harrison?"

Severus shook his head as he said," No. I checked at the school he has been going to and he wasn't there. In fact he hadn't been there in more than a week. He wasn't at the apartment he lives in either."

Marvolo sighed. :Where are you Harrison?: he thought. He couldn't help but worry for his youngest.

Harrison didn't have any magical training at all. He was almost completely sure that the boy was his heir. Out of the three children Harrison was the most powerful.

Severus said quietly," We will have to keep an eye out for him. Until he comes out of hiding again."


	8. Student and teacher part 3

Harrison's POV

They had just made their escape with the girl and the pony of a car. The little girl had been moved to the back seat. Harrison could only hope they would be able to make it back to Sunsengnim.

They were almost to the highway when a black shadow appeared on the hood of their car. The orc from before dropped onto their car hood.

He cried out," Ah! It's the orc!"

Alex said ignoring his comment," Hold on tight."

He jerked the car in all directions trying to dislodge the guy. It didn't work and only seemed to piss him off. How in the hell did he get dragged into this kind of situation? Fates must hate him for him to get this kind of luck.

The man said annoyed," Running away. Now that's not very nice."

Harrison saw the glint of the orc's sword and barely had time to cover his face. The man slashed from right to left cutting straight through the glass and metal. It severed the top of the car from the frame.

The orc said sounding amused now," Oh you dodged it. Let's see you try dodging this."

The orc lifted his blade ready to swing it down upon them. Alex choose that moment to hit the breaks. This sent the orc guy flying forward while they stopped. Not giving him a moment to recover they started going forward again at full speed.

This sent him flying into the air landing far behind them. He asked panic filling him," What was that just now? That person?!"

Alex said growling at him but there was panic in his eyes as well," Shut up! We could have died just now! Damn! This is why I tried to stay away from really dangerous stuff."

They had just made it to the highway when something hit te trunk of their car. The two of them looked at each other. It had to be the orc. Looking behind them sent absolute terror into his heart. There were a ton of people on motorcycles.

He took Alex's phone while he was driving and dialed the first number. It rang twice before they picked up. He said before they could say anything," Help Sungsengnim!"

Shiho asked sounding confused," What?! Shioon?" In the background he heard his teacher say," What?! Why is he there?!"

He said panicing but slightly reassured his teacher was listening," Help we are being chased by guys on motorcycles! Please hurry Sungsengnim!"

Alex stole the phone back from him with an irritated growl. He growled even louder at whatever Chun had said," Western sea bridge?! They must want us to die! Hold on... No climb into the back. It will be safe at this point if you do."

So he climbed into the back. No sooner than he reached the back than Alex began to pull his stunts. Harrison knew he would be lucky to see morning at this rate. His jaw set at the thought of dying. His mother wanted him to die. Since when had he ever done what the bitch wanted? No he would live no matter what it took. He would no longer run like a coward.

They pulled out in front of a semi causing it to turn on its side. In an effort to avoid the small car the semi made a sharp turn. This caused the load on the back end though to become top heavy and it fell blocking the path.

He had the feeling that it would make a great blockbuster hit if someone recorded this. A few moments later they were finally on the bridge. If they could only get across it they would be home free.

A motorcycle came up upon them part way across the bridge. It was the original orc again. This time he didn't aim for one of them instead going for the engine of the car. He must have hit it because thr car began to spin out of control. This made Harrison extremely dizzy and want to be sick again.

He blacked out for half a second when they hit the side of the bridge. The girl's side of the car was pinned against the bridge so he placed himself In between her and attackers. The door was wrenched off the car and the orc appeared.

He said sounding almost happy about it," My my. You're okay cutie."

He flinched at the weird nickname that he had been given. The orc said with a smile," You must be lucky. But luck must run out sometime."

Lucky? He was the farthest thing from lucky! A realization hit him though. :I think i understand a bit now. All these events up until now. Everyone was putting their lives on the line. The only one it didn't sink in for was me.: he thought.

The orc man said drawing him from his thoughts," Hey pretty thing. How about you return out princess now?

He looked between the orc and Alex. Was this really worth losing his life over? This wasn't his fight! He didn't ask to get drawn into this. He felt something shaking against him. The girl was holding tightly onto his shirt. She was shaking not from the cold but from fear.

He turned back to the orc his jaw set. No he told himself that he would no longer run and hide from things anymore. He would stand and fight.

The orc asked sounding astounded," What's that look in your eyes? What a pain," He moved closer into the car as he asked," Do I have to mess up your pretty face for you to start listening?"

If anyone asked him why he did it later he would say it was a bout of insanity. In response to the man's question he kicked him straight in the face. As week as he was he honestly didn't expect it to faze the orc. Much less send him flying back towards the others.

He picked up the girl and ran in the direction Chun was coming in from. The others took off after him but be refused to give up. After a few seconds there was a small explosion and he shot forward.

:This must be the power of ki.: he thought astounded. He never knew ki could do such things.

The girl said," Your using Kyung Gong abruptly."

He ignored it for the moment realizing they were getting close to the end of the bridge. He said excitedly," There the end of the bridge. We are going to make it. We are going to live."

The girl said not looking at him," You are going to die before that."

He didn't even get a moment to consider her words. A red hot searing pain erupted in his right side. Looking down he saw a sword go through the front of his shirt. The pain caused him to stumble and fall. He twisted his body so that when he fell he was on bottom and the girl was on top.

She said crawling off of him," I guess you'll die now."

He smiled coughing up blood as he said," I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

One of the bikers came over to him and the girl. Glaring at him the man gave him several kicked to his wounded side.

The other asked," What do you think should we drag him back to the captain?"

The other got a sadistic smile as he said," Sure. Let's drag his ass back to the captain."

He couldn't even fight as the men tied a rope around his ankles and tied it to the back of their motorcycles. He wasn't left confused for long. They literally dragged him screaming along the road back the way they came.

Something inside him called oit for help. He was too far gone to know what it was though.

Marvolo's POV

He supervised the training of the elementals. Afternoon training had just started. This was their first day of trainings. All of them seemed distracted more so than usual. In the middle of magical theory on defense all four of them suddenly stiffened.

Their eyes glazed over and their heads were tilted to the side as if listening to something. The mentors moved closer to see if they could help. Before anyone could reach them though they came out of it.

Each rubbed theirs ears as if someone yelled in them. Their was untold pain in their eyes as well. Draco was the first to recover.

He said unsteadily," Guardian of the forest is in trouble. He might be dying. I didn't know we could call out to each other like that."

An ice hand clenched Marvolo's heart. His son was dying?! They couldn't do anything of they couldn't find him. All they could do is wait and watch. It was slowly killing him. All he wanted was to see his son safe and sound.

Yet the boy was impossible to find. How could one child out wit himself and his death eaters for so long? Even an unfamiliar country for them should not have held so much trouble. They had his school for Merlin's same. Still he continued to elude them.

:Where are you Harrison? Please come home. All i want is you safe.: he thought. Knowing the others were watching he kept his mask up. He couldn't afford to let it fall in front of the elementals until he was assured of ther loyalty. Same applied to the elder Lovegood and Remus Lupin.

Frustration built up in his gut. He would find his son and return him home. No matter what it took.

Harrison's POV

To his immense surprise he slowly came back to himself. He was no longer being dragged along behind the motorcycle. In fact he was laying still on what felt like concrete. Had they taken him back to the orc? Was he expected to fight his way out?

He pushed down his panic opening his eyes. On the concrete in front of him lay those that had attacked him. The motorcycles were nearly cut in half. Blood splattered all around the concrete and not even half of it was his.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Chun appeared next to him. He asked crouching down next to him," You up brat?"

He said," Yes Sungsengnim..." The man asked sarcastically interrupting him," Why do I have to wipe your ass every time i see you?"

He winced and asked," Sungsengnim how did you get here?"

He forced himself into a sitting position as them man said," Look at yourself. What is that brat?"

His teacher pushed hik back down gently as he said," Oi stay down. Trying to lift yourself up with that scraped up body of yours. Do you have a death wish? Don't answer that."

The man stood once he was sure Harrison wouldn't try to get up again. He heard a man crying out in agony," Gah my foot! My foot!"

This had him trying to sit up again. It was even worse than he first thought. It looked like someone had gone on a murderous rampage. From his position he couldn't tell how many were actually dead though.

He asked shaking," What... What is this?"

His teacher pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he said," Don't worry about it. Rest until Shiho gets here," They could hear a car come," Here she comes now."

Harrison got a strange feeling that that wasn't Shiho. There were too many headlights. Even if she had brought Alex and was able to get that car running again. As unlikely as that car ever running again would be.

As they got closer though Harrison recognised him. He exclaimed in surprise," That person!"

Chun said with a rare smile," So... that carphead is Ma Moon Ki."

That got his attention. He asked carefully," You know him Sungsengnim?"

A growl erupted from Chun's throat as he replied," I don't know weakkings like him brat."

It was in that instance the man chose to attack his teacher. Harrison cried out in warning," Sungsengnim!"


	9. Student and Teacher part 4

A/N Thank you for the reviews.

Whiteelfelder: This guy has so many Damn enemies. I how I can't wait for the Chase arc. Can you hear my sarcasm? Pain in the sad arc but a necessary one. Shudders. Chase arc. So many Murim. So many.

Guest: Please drop a name next time you review. Yes ill keep updating. This is one of my personal favorite stories.

Harrison's POV

He had to shield his face as the two men attacked each other. The orc like man favored the use of a curved sword. He was quite skilled with it as well. Using his lithe body and speed to his advantage he tried to hit Chun.

Even injured his teacher was faster than the orc. His knee hit the others face sending him flying. Even Harrison had to wince at the impact. That must have hurt.

The continued to clash neither giving an inch. Harrison's sharp eyes could see that his teacher was winning. The man was just playing with the orc. Not really giving it his full attention. Why the man would do that was the million yen question. Maybe he was bored or maybe he was waiting on something. Both seemed likely.

It was hard to keep up with the orc's attacks. They were faster than the normal eye could see. His teacher was faster. Dodging each attack precisely. His teacher rushed in as if to close the distance between them.

During one of the swings his teacher jumped placing one foot on the sword. He used it to send himself flying into the air. Then came down hard kicked the orc in the face. The orc tried to use that moment to hit his teacher. Instead he grabbed the orc's arm at the elbow and sent him flying into the concrete

The orc said," You are pretty good. I'm surprised. I don't know who you are you have some skills. Your a famous person in Murim right? What's your name?"

His teacher squared off lazily as he said," If your so curious find out with your body."

"I like your answer." The orc got into a new stance. Then he looked like he was remembering something.

He said," You look familiar. Where did I see you? You know me?"

His teacher said incredulously," Punk! Why the hell would i know you?"

The orc asked," Wait were you at the last Sinmunjengpe held at the Chundomoon?"

His teacher asked sounding bored," What? You were there too?"

Harrison had to wonder what the Sinmunjengpe was. It sounded like something important. He would have to ask Sunsengnim later.

His attention was drawn back to the orc when it said," That's right! I saw you there!" The horror filled the orc eyes. He stuttered out," Ah... Ah... Ah... No way! You cant be! Your Goomoonryong! I heard you died! So how?!"

His teacher rubbed his ear saying," So loud."

It seemed his teacher was a bigger deal than he thought. What could make these guys fear him so much? That's what it was fear and fearful respect.

His teacher said lazily," Hey it's getting late. Let's get this over with..." The the orc interrupted him fearfully," Wait! Calm down!"

One of the men from the motorcycle said," Captain! That cocky bastard flatten him right now!"

The orc said turning away from his teacher," Shut your mouth! Get the kid out of here. Right now!"

Unbeknownst to the orc and his men his teacher had moved towards the injured man off to the side. He asked," Running? Go if you want."

Harrison had never seen such a terrifying look on his teacher's face. The man placed his foot on top of the injured man's. In the next second it was like his teacher had shattered the injured man's ankle. The man screamed at the top of his lungs in pain.

His teacher said with the look of a madman on his face," I'll just mince your subordinate until he's just a piece of meat in your place."

Teacher... This wasn't the man he had been training with. This wasn't the easy going teacher he had known.

One of the men said," Captain! The guys in a cast why aren't you fighting back? With your skill level a guy like that!"

His teacher said," That's right! Maybe you will win like that guy said."

They all watched in shock as the orc drew his sword again. He let out a shocked sound when the orc cut off his right arm. The orc then dropped to his knees before his teacher.

The orc said bowing his head lowly," I apologize for not recognizing you. Can't you forget this?"

The orc said then with a reminiscent look on his face," I took part of the Sinmujengpe and i saw the legendary Goomoonryong in person. Goomoonryong is like the sun. Trash like us can't mess with a being like that."

His teacher said in a frightening cold voice," Pff you touch his disciple and you think just an arm is enough."

The other men wanted to argue with his teacher and the orc. The orc said in a strange calm tone," I'll give you my life. Let these kids go. They only came this far because of their trust in me."

Harrison had enough. There had been enough blood shed for one night. Pushing himself all the way to his feet he got between his teacher and tje orc.

He said looking his teacher in the eyes," No! Stop! Please Sunsengnim. Just let him go please."

The frightening look on his teacher's face disappeared. Now instead there lay confusion.

The man asked," What are you talking about? Don't you know it was him that turned you into a toe rag?"

Fiercely with resolve that surprised even him he said," No. He never laid a hand on me. It was his subordinates that attacked me because i kicked him in the face. I'm okay now. Please just forget it."

Not really even listening to Harriosn his teacher said," No. Its not just you. My pride won't forgive it."

Now it was his turn to be confused as he asked," What kind of pride is it that you need to kill people for it?"

"That is Murim," his teacher said. It left him more confused than ever.

"Sir?" He asked. Trying to gain more information.

His teacher said harshly causing him to flinch back," Idiot! You still don't get it do you? This is a completely different world from what you know. Understand? The rule of Murim belongs to the strong. The strong own everything. Including the lives of others. Listen closely no matter whether you live or not you are apart of Murim. Understand? Then you musr follow the rule of Murim."

This shocked Harrison. He hated that once again the strong controlled everything. Why? Why was it always this way?

He said his hand clenching into a fist," If that's the rule than destroy it."

His teacher looked at him shocked so he continued," Get rid of it! I don't know what Murim is. Or what you said the rule belongs to the strong. Sunsengnim you are strong so you can destroy that rule!"

"What?" His teacher looked now like he had the first time they met. There was no anger in those eyes anymore. Just confusion.

A chuckle rebounded through the area. The orc said still chuckling," As expected of the disciple of Goomoonryong. I didn't think I would hear that again in a place like this."

The orc turned to his teacher and said seriously," I remember you saying something like that in front of all the people of Murim at the Sinmujengpe. That you would change the world... That you would destroy the code."

That seemed to bring back out the monster inside his teacher. He yelled," I will kill you! Shut the fuck up!"

The orc threw his at his teacher's feet and said," I've already given up on going back alive. So let me say my piece before i die. That time i was actually moved. That bastards like you existed in this world."

The orc looked like he remembering an old memory as he continued," My blood was boiling or at least i felt that way when I watched you beat those big leaguers. Like Wonro and Nabal one right after another. How nostalgic. The way you looked at as you forced the masters like Girasung on their knees. The dreams that we thought would never come through became reality that day. The cheers from the onlookers was deafening."

His teacher bent down to pick up the sword as he asked coldly," You done yet?"

Orc said bowing his head again," It was an honor to meet you again, Goomoonryong."

"Then for now!" The man raised the blade to strike down the orc having gone around Harrison.

Unable to watch someone die he moved in front of his teacher again. Harrison could see the frustration in his teacher's eyes. The man seemed to be getting angrier and angrier with him.

He said bowing his head," Sunsengnim! Don't be like this."

"Idiot! Move!"

Harrison flinched at the harsh tone in his teacher's voice. He said biting his lip nervously," No! Something like this should never be done."

His teacher growled out," You think I can't cut you?! Move! I'll kill you if you don't!"

Not saying anything he stood his ground. He was waiting for the blow that he was sure would come.

He said ready to say one last thing before he died," You said this once. True courage is being determined and not backing down something you believe is right. Even if you don't have the power to fight. This is definitely not okay!"

His teacher said angrily," You little fuck!"

His teacher raised the sword again and Harrison met the man's eyes determinedly. He would not back down on this issue. Even if it cost him his life.

The sword was thrown it going right past his ear. His teacher said finally," You were lucky."

With that he began to walk away. Harrison breathed a sigh of relief. His teacher wasn't such a bad person.

Harrison said to the orc," He's letting you go Ajussi! Hurry up and go to the hospital. If you hurry they might be able to reattach your arm."

The orc said getting to his feet," I'm in your debt, boy. I'm Mamungi of the Torrent clan. I will definitely return the favor one day."

With that what was left of the biker picked up their wounded and took off. What did he mean he would return the favor? Harrison hoped it wouldn't bring him anymore trouble. He had enough of it as it was.

His teacher to relieve his stress had chosen to light a cigratee. Didn't the man know smoking would kill him? Stupid Sunsengnim.

Approaching lights set both him and his teacher on edge. Was it more enemies? As the lights drew closer his teacher relaxed a fraction. So it wasn't an enemy.

When the car door opened it was Shiho. She said happily," Wow looks like i got here just in time."

His teacher said angrily," Shut your mouth and hurry up."

Shiho asked him quietly as his teacher passed by," What's with his blood pressure?"

He said," Ma'am that is... Right what about Alex Ajussi?"

She said sounding way to chipper," Don't worry I saw him carted off by an ambulance. When he wakes up in I'm sure he'll find his way back."

He asked," Ma'am."

:Poor Alex Ajussi.: he thought to himself.

He watched as Shiho went to where the girl was. Once she was assured the girl was fine they all loaded back into the car. His teacher had to drive as Shiho cared for his wounds.

Their first stop was back at his apartment. He refused help into his apartment. The fact there wasn't a light on meant no one was home yet. Ever thankful for his mother's late night schedule he unlocked his apartment. He froze when he walked in. The last person he expected to find him was his father. How the hell? Right unlocking charms. How could he have forgotten?

His father just sat there staring at him in shock. It took him several seconds to remember why. His shirt was torn in several places. One could see the bandages under his shirt.

His father was on his feet in the next instant and was by his side. He winced when the man pressed his hand to one of the hidden wounds. His father not missing the wince pushed him into the room. "I was on my way back here when the man driving me got a call. There was no time for him take me back here. We ran into trouble. I made the decision to save a life rather than give her up to stay safe. I got hurt for it. I'll heal."

His father said pulling out his wand," Take off your shirt. Let me see the damage."

He knew that if he didn't it his father would banish it anyways. So he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. The bandages were stained red with his blood.

His father moved closer and he stayed absolutely still. The man drew his wand and began using spells to clean and heal his wounds. Most of them would scar even with magic. It was the price he paid for doing to right thing.

Finally after several long moments his father said," That's all i can do."

It had been a long night and he was exhausted. More so now that his father had pushed his body to heal itself. All he wanted was to sleep this nightmare off. A gentle hand helped him to his feet and took him to his room. He didn't even notice when he father transfigured his clothes into sleep wear. Then he fell into an uneasy slumber.

Marvolo's POV

Whatever he had been expecting to find when the door opened his son alone was not it. The boy seemed only semiconscious when he arrived. There would be hell to pay come morning when the boy was more awake.

It had been a stroke of luck that he had convinced Severus to give up the house. The possibility of losing Harrison had been the deciding factor. The dour potion master had a soft spot for his son. Yet he hated the other two children.

Marvolo heard a soft whimper come from the other room. He made his way into his son's room where the boy was tossing around trapped in a nightmare. He touched the boy's shoulder trying to shake him awake.

The boy only moaned and tried to turn away from him. He could feel his son's mind projecting something. Using his legimmency he opened himself to his son's projecting thoughts.

:Help Sunsengnim! Don't let the orc get me!: were the first thoughts. Sunsengnim meant teacher in Korean didn't it? Who did he consider his teacher?

:Let me go! I won't be a coward anymore.: that caught his breath in his throat. He was surprised by his son calling himself a coward.

He nudged his son's mind with a legemmicy to put him into a deeper more peaceful sleep. Harrison shuddered before relaxing. They would talk in the morning but he needed to sleep first. This time his son wouldn't get away.


	10. Student and Teacher part 5

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys.

Whiteelfelder: I think you will continue to like this story. That quote will become more and more true as time passes. Thank you my friend.

DarkRevie: As always thank you for your review.

Harrison's POV

He awoke sharply sitting up trying to remember where he was. Almost immediately he let out a sigh of relief. He was in his bedroom. His mind was fuzzy on how he made it back. The last clear thing he remembered was getting into the car. Everything else was just a blur.

He happily noticed that he didn't feel any pain from his injuries. Pulling at the shirt he wore he couldn't even see where the wounds had been. Part of him wondered if it had to do with the ki. His hands were supposed to take awhile to heal yet now they were fine.

Still he needed to change grab a bite to eat and head out. No doubt Sungsengnim would be training him all day. It would be in his best interest not to be late. Especially after antagonizing the man the night before.

Once he was in a sleeveless sweatshirt and jeans he left his room. He started in surprise at finding his father there. How did he?

It took a full moment of staring for him to remember the fuzzy parts from the night before. His father had healed his wounds. The man was watching him with an unreadable expression. Something told him he was in trouble.

His father said indictating to the chair in front of him," Harrison sit."

The calm tone irked him for reasons he couldn't explain. Normally people would be happy to have the man calm. Most people didn't want him angry. Part of Harrison didn't want him angry. Another part of him wanted the man to turn around and never come back.

Deciding it was best to obey for the moment he sat in the chair. His father was watching him with that ruby gaze. It was unnerving how the man's gaze seemed to pierce into his soul. He knew there would be question now that he was coherent. The man would likely threaten him with veteriserum if he didn't tell the truth. Not that he was sure of many things himself. He didn't want to reveal what he did know. It could put himself and the other guardians in danger.

His father said placing a vial of clear liquid on the table," I am going to ask some questions. You will answer me truthfully or I will use this. Do you understand?"

He growled low in his throat. He understood perfectly. The man wanted answers and he wasn't going to allow Harrison to get away. Not this time.

His eyes travelled to the clock. It was only eight in the morning. Shiho wasn't supposed to pick him up until ten. That gave his father two hours to ask any questions he wanted. This was either going to go really well or really terrible. His money was on terrible. He always had the worst of luck.

His father asked interrupting his thoughts," What happened the day you left?"

The day he left? He thought back to the last couple of days. Then it hit him. His father was talking about his bout of accident magic.

He replied calmly and truthfully," I had a bout of accidental magic. It brought me back here."

In a very normal way his father rolled his eyes. It left him shocked. Most heads of house avoided such displays. He had enough interactions with the Malfoy's to know that.

Still the man said," I meant after that, Harrison."

After that... what had? Oh. He remembered. It wasn't very long after that he had the Moon Dan Pill. The very same pill that has nearly killed him. If it hadn't been for Sunsengnim he would have died.

With a sigh he explained briefly what had happened. He left out meeting Sien. The guardian of the forest. So far he had only met the wolf once. Not that he had much chance to search for it again.

When he was done he rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was more mental exhaustion than physical. In fact, physically he never felt better. He had to wonder if it was all the moon dan pill or if something else was going on. He was afraid to find out.

His father said breaking the silence," Four wizards came to Saint Mungos that same day. When you stabilized so did they. From what I understand they are Guardians. Four of the five. Mountains, Desert, Ocean and finally sky. So by elimination that would make you you the Guardain of the Forest. The most powerful of the five."

Damn so they told him. If he tried to deny it his father would just use the truth potion. Then he wouldn't be able to hide anything from the man. He also couldn't risk giving everything away that he knew. Especially about what he learned the previous night. No doubt his father would take up the challenge of Murim. After all only the strong made the rules and could change them.

He replied with a cold glare," Yes i am the Guardian of the Forest vessel. I did not find out until that night. I have things to do here, father. So if you will excuse me..."

He had known that would be a long shot. What he wasn't expecting was for his father to grab him. The man grabbed his arm and pulled him around the table so that he was standing before the man. Tension was clear in his body. Mistrust born from years with his mother burned in his eyes.

If this was her. She would have slapped him for such bad manners. He was the outcast in the family. Always had been always will be.

His father only lifted his shirt and examined the bandages. Harrison could feel his surprise when he found every wound had healed. Even with magic it shouldn't have been possible. Sadly he didn't have the answers to the questions they both had. Maybe Sunsengnim did but not him.

He gave a quick glance at the clock and swore internally. He still had another hour before Shiho arrived. It was going to be a long hour.

Unsurprisingly his father noticed the glance and asked," Waiting for someone?"

"My teacher. I have ki exercises to do today."

He had seen Shiho fight Sunsengnim. If it came down to it he could count on her for help. For some reason she took a liking to him. After all she had given him the Moon Dan pill. Something worth more than his entire families vaults combined.

His father tapped his fingers on the table in thought as he said," There is more to this than your saying. Why are you learning from this muggle?"

It took all of his self control not to lash out when he replied," Like magic ki is apart of us. Without it many would be dead. Ki allows us to do things that not even magic could. You couldn't heal all my wounds last night. This morning i woke up completely healed because of my ki. I have to learn how to control it otherwise it will burn me alive. That is why I choose to learn from Mr. Han Chun Woo."

Chun Woo was a rare sort of person. He had drawn Harrison from his suicidal state and gave him a purpose. Although reluctantly. He honestly looked forward to his lessons and what could happen in the future. It would take time but he would heal mentally.

His father asked," What about you magic? You still need to learn to control it."

That was true. He did need to learn to control his magic. Still his teacher would only be around for a month. Two if he was lucky. Magic could wait until the man left.

He said meeting his father's eyes," My teacher will only be around for maybe two more months. Maybe i can come home for a short while after he leaves."

It was his attempt at fixing his relationship with his father. He didn't know anything about the man. Well beyond what his mother told him. He wanted to see for himself what kind of man his father was.

If his mother was right he could always disappear back into the Murim world. But he would give the man a chance. Everyone deserved a chance.

Before his father could reply a knock came at his door. A familiar voice called out," Shioon open the door. I'm here to collect you for training."

He looked at the clock. It had only been fifteen minutes from his last check. The lady was early. Knowing his teacher the way he did. He doubted it was the man's choice.

After his father released his arm he went to open the door. In a flurry of movement a black haired woman entered his apartment. Yeah that was his crazy health teacher. Sometimes he wondered how she became a teacher.

Still he smiled as he said," Sunsengnim you're early."

She smiled in a way that sent shivers down as she replied," Good morning to you too Shioon. Your master sent me to get you early. Something about learning techniques today."

Excitement bubbled in his chest. All he had done was try and build up his strength. He wondered what he would be learning as his first technique.

She asked finally noticing his father," Who's that? A new teacher? Your master is not one who likes to share. You should know that."

He blushed heavily. Chun was certainly possive. Even to someone like Harrison who he barely tolerated.

He replied," Sunsengnim please don't say things like that. That's my father."

The dark haired woman's eyes widened with surprise. They had only known each other for a short time yet he never mentioned a father. Neither had the woman who looked after him. To them she was his mother. If only.

She turned towards his father and said coldly," If you hurt this boy, I will kill you. He is of Murim now and we look after our own."

If his father was surprised by the declaration he didn't show it. Instead he said," If you hurt him i promise torture and a long road to your own demise. He is my son and I care for him deeply."

Apparently his master wasn't the only possessive one. He got between them and said firmly," Enough. There will be no killing each other."

Both adults startled at his declaration. His green eyes flared with a fire that told his seriousness. Both adults took a step away from each other in a sign of peace.

With that done he turned to his father and said," I have to go. I'll contact you when they leave. If all goes well I will have learned some ki techniques. You are welcome to stay I just don't know how often I'll be back."

Knowing his teacher probably not very often. He had a lot to learn in only a short amount of time. While the man seemed mistrustful of Shiho he did allow them to leave. There was no doubt in his mind the man placed tracking spells on him. The conversation about the guardians was far from over.

The drive to his teachers apartment was short and quiet. Shiho was lost in her thoughts as was he. When they arrived his teacher was outside smoking. Nothing new about that. He was glad something's never changed.

When he got out of the car his teacher's dark gaze. Something ran across it. It almost seemed like pride. What it was for he didn't know.

He greeted with a smile," Good morning, Sunsengnim."

The man grunted," Morning brat."

Most people would have been insulted by that greeting. Harrison knew it was just the man's way of showing his affection. So he moved closer to the man eager for his lesson.

The man glared at Shiho who took the hint and left. No doubt she would be upstairs watching from afar. They lived in the same building with the exception that Chun was two floors down from her.

Chun said once they were alone," The next couple of days we will be working on power distribution techniques. So do your best to memorize them all."

He asked confused," Power distribution techniques? What's that?"

His teacher sighed before he replied," There are three major steps to learning martial arts that uses your inner strength. First step is herding where you accumulate ki. The next step is power distribution. It's where you distribute the through your body the ki you accumulated in the previous step. Finally you bloom through. Exerting the power."

He paused for a moment before continuing," For most the air herding process takes a long time. It's also very boring. So an average person won't even get to learn any proper power distribution techniques in their life time. However you have already accumulated an amazing amount of ki. So if you don't hurry up and learn some power distribution techniques. You will put your body in danger."

They both looked up when Shiho came back down. She said to Chun," Miss Sosul is resting now in her room. I will leave her to the both of you."

With that the woman was gone. His teacher grumbled something unpleasant under his breath. A small smile appeared on his face. Chun may act like he didn't like the woman but in truth he did. Harrison could see it. Still he knew better than to say anything. If he did it would only bring his teacher's anger.

When they went up through the building they went to Shiho's apartment. When he gave his teacher a questioning glance the man glared at him. Inside the apartment the girl they had rescued the previous night had just come out of her room. She glared at him angrily.

He asked," Why is she like that?"

"She must not like you. Stop wasting time on unrelated things and get ready to train. Handstand against the wall focus on your ki flow and keeping it flowing in the right direction."

With that the man turned to move across the room. With a sigh Harrison did as he was told.


	11. Student and Teacher part 6

A/N Thank you for your support and the reviews.

Whiteelfelder: Ummmm interesting things would happen. I really can't elaborate on that because it has to do with later parts of the story. Just know there is a plan for them.

DarkRevie: Thanks for the review my friend.

Harrison's POV

He sat on the floor of the apartment his hands out in front of him. He could feel the way his ki moved perfectly in synch with his breathing. It had only been a few days and already he had come so far. Mainly it was due to his teacher's teachings but also his eagerness to learn.

Chun said," Not bad for someone who's done this for only a few days. The ki is circulating somewhat properly now. Alright from today onwards let's start adding light physical training too. Inner power and overpower are always moving together after all."

He looked over at the young girl they had rescued. She was watching them carefully as his teacher instructed him. When she noticed him looking she turned her head in a way that reminded him of Malfoy.

A strike to the top of his head and a quick reprimand of," Stop! Don't get! Distracted during training."

Meekly he answered," Yes Sunsengnim."

A thought came to him and he asked," Uh anyway what about school? I have been gone for a week now. Do you think it will be alright?"

"Shiho will take care of the school. So don't worry. Now go start on pushups. As many as you can do."

"Yes Sungsengnim."

His teacher went out onto the small balcony while he dropped to do pushups. They weren't hard at first but his body was still unused to doing physical labor. He was able to do more but when he reached 35 he collapsed onto the ground.

Chun asked barely turning to look at him," How are you going to get stronger if you only do that much?"

He replied pulling himself off the ground," Sorry Sungsengnim. But it's really amazing. How did my constitution get this good? All i have done is breathing so far."

Chun muttered," Shit. This is why newbs are annoying," after taking a deep breath his teacher lectured," You see a person is formed with Simgichehon. Sim is the power to think. Gi is the life force in all creation. Che is the basic building material that makes up the body. In other words things such as bone, and muscles. Hon is the determination to succeed in something. Usually these four areas are tied together and will strength or weaken together. But you are at a seriously unbalanced state. Your ki is overflowing to the point of instability and your body is horrifyingly behind."

He paused for a moment to allow the information to sink in. Then he continued," Your body is the vessel holding your ki. The ki is getting produced at a maddening rate due to the Moon Dan potency. But what do you think will happen if the body that needs to hold it is weak like a thin piece of paper? Understand? That's the reason why your body always bursts and breaks every time you so much as move. Now it's important that we calm that ki down and strengthen your body. To make the perfect body that can hold that ki safely as soon as we can. Since we stabilized the ki for a couple of days you should find it easier to exercise. We have to hurry during times like these. That's why we have to put some muscle on your body."

Harrison understood. If he wanted his body to stay in one piece he had to learn this. Otherwise his ki would destroy him.

He asked," How long will this take?"

His teacher blinked then had a far off look as he replied," They usually say that you get basic physique after a 100 days. I think you can do it in two months. Hmmmm two months."

He knew that his teacher wasn't going to be around that long. The man had said so himself. That he was only a temporary teacher.

Before anything else could be said Chun's phone went off. The man growled," Shoot. How troublesome. A phone call at a time like this? Hmmm?"

A strange look came over his teacher. The man said happily answering the call," Wow isn't this Bae- Sungsengnim? What a treat for you to give me a call. What you were just checking to make sure I was still alive? What since since the call went through its fine? Ah... wait..."

His teacher gave several harsh coughs. He said looking serious," Yes my health suddenly deteriorated you saw how i was the day i was injured. After that day... Yes yes. Of course. I'll see you there."

Harrison was instantly suspicious. The man was a bit of a playboy.

Unsurprising the man said to him," You know the breathing exercise. Then until Shino returns you will do that. You need to do that every day anyways."

He asked suspicious of the change," Where are you off to?"

Waving him off Chun said," You needn't know. Adults have things that kids shouldn't know about about after all."

Somehow Harrison didn't believe him. Then again the man was a playboy and he really didn't want to know that side of him. His teacher was a good person if one put aside those things. Without another word to him the man left.

Harrison sat back on the floor as he said to himself," Well I already learned the breathing exercises. Might as well do them."

The words of his teacher rang through his head. After breathing in deeply as if you were to push that power deep into your abdomen. Continuing to do this and keep his flow in the correct direction was tiring. Nothing worth doing was meant to be easy though.

When he finally came out of it his stomach rumbled. Glancing at the clock he realized it was already nine o'clock. He got to caught to in his training and had forgotten to eat.

He asked Sosul noticing that her attention was on him," Would you like something to eat?"

Unsurpringly she quickly turned away. Of course. Fine if she wanted to starve it wasn't his fault. He asked if she wanted something.

A soft voice asked," Why? Why are you trying so hard to be a person of Murim. All Murim are trash. They contribute absolutely nothing to the human world."

He understood the feeling. Most of the time he felt the same way about the Wizarding world. He believed that both could change. If they had the right leader they could change for the better.

He said turning back to fridge," Actually I don't know much about Murim. From what i have learned it reminds me of my home. Full of trash that are caught up in the past. I'm only learning this to protect myself and anything i choose to care about. Even so I believe that with the right leader both my home and Murim can change. With the right leader anything can change."

She grumbled out," That's a sophistry! Saying that you want to become stronger to protect. It can't be done. It seems like a nice sentiment. I have no desire to to afflict other people. It's only that I need strength something and when the time comes I will abandon myself to save other people! But you think that people who attained strength would do things such as that?! There's a word called Muhyu. Using Mu to Hyu. There are countless hero stories in this world. Do you know why those stories are on everyone's mouth?"

This was the most he had seen her talk since she arrived. More than all the other times combined. To keep the conversation going he shook his head.

She continued quietly," Because such things as never occur. Humans are selfish beings. Those who put more import on the thorn under ones own nail. Than on the countless dying others. That's a human being."

By the end of it she was having trouble breathing. He was worried about her.

In an effort to calm her he said," Your pretty smart but let's calm down for a moment. You are having trouble breathing I can tell."

She snapped at him not really listening," Be more serous when someone's talking to you! After all the pain to say all..."

She let out a gasp. Then she began to cough harshly. A second later she collapsed. He rushed to her side and tried to wake her. When nothing worked he tried calling Chun. The man unsurprisingly didn't pick up the phone. The next person he tried was Shiho. Thankfully she picked up.

When she answered he practically shouted in panic," Sungsengnim it's an emergency!"

She asked not sounding the least bit concerned," Shioon what's wrong?"

He said trying to bury his panic so panic," It's Sosul! Just now she talked a whole lot! Now she can't breathe properly! I think she may die like this. She can't even answer when I call her name."

He could here the worry in Shiho's voice when she asked," She talked a lot you say? As a child she has a ki deficiency. She shouldn't be talking a lot. She should know this. What about Chun Woo? Where is he?"

Rubbing his cheek he said," Um about that... He left to run some errands. He said that he might not be back until tomorrow. I don't think he has a signal right now."

She said exasperated," What a useless human being. At a time like this for something like that. Listen carefully Shioon. There's still one method left. Your blood that flows through your body. The moon dan pill has melted and flies through your blood. To a child with such low energy that might be more effective than feeding her a huandan. Once she's ingested the blood massage her body until she regains consciousness. So that the ki can circulate throughout the body properly. I'll be there soon."

The phone clicked ending their call. So he had to force feed her his blood. Just great. How in the hell was he supposed to do that? Looking around the kitchen he spied knife block. That would do for the moment.

After grabbing the smallest knife and a towel he went back to Sosul. He cut out the palm of his hand and force fed her some of his blood. When some color returned to her face he began to massage her abdomen.

After several minutes she opened her eyes and he nearly fainted in relief. When she realized their positions she punched him in the face. The caused him to lose his balance and fall off the bed.

She asked angrily," What were you doing?"

He replied holding his hands up," I was just doing what Shiho said. You collapsed. Oh right i need to get you something to drink."

He gained his feet still keeping a wary eye on Sosul. She looked small but she packed one hell of punch. The sting of his cheek reminded him of such. He got her milk and handed it to her.

She said snootily," Hmph. Don't think I have a good opinion of you just because of one good deed. You think this has happened once or twice? This kind of thing. I'm not grateful at all."

Yep she was just like Malfoy. A stuck up little brat.

He said knowing how to deal with this and giving her a pat on the head," Dummy. Such a big pride for such a little kid. I get it. So just take care of your health and don't scare me like that again."

They were startled when the door burst open and a call out resounded resounded the apartment," Is she okay? Little miss?"

He replied seeing it was Shiho," Ah Sungsengnim. Yes I followed your instructions and she's a lot better."

Relief passed over her face. She said," You did well, Shioon. What about that human? Has Chun Woo called yet?"

Before he could answer a no the phone rang. His teacher must have finally gotten in an area with cell signal. Or he was done with whatever he had been doing. For the man's sake he hoped it was the latter.

Instead of allowing him to pick up the phone Shiho grabbed it. When he picked up she screamed. The sound made him cover his ears.

A moment later she was shouting," SAVE ME! DON'T DO THAT! PLEASE!"

Then with all the force of someone from Murim she slammed the phone down. Then proceeded to yank it from the wall. He was beginning to find out that Shiho as laid back as she was had a scary side.

She said almost to herself," There that should worry him. How dare he go and abandon his post to go fool around?!"

As an afterthought and with a sense of vindictiveness she said," It will take him ten minutes to get here."

How in the hell does she know that?


	12. Murim part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Whiteelfelder: Thanks for your review my friend. That pretty much describes the breaker. It does get better though. One of the biggest arc is about to begin.

DarkRevie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

His teacher was grinding his teeth angrily. There was amusement flowing through him.

Sunsengnin asked," What do you want me to do?"

He said hiding a smile," Ah no. So far we have only built up strength. I was wondering if it wouldn't be time to start teaching me actual martial arts?"

The man asked angrily," Aren't you underestimating life? You think every thing will go the way you want it? If so the lady that became your teachers prey would at least a few servings on the tour bus. Life is such. That you catch your prey only for it to be taken from you. And you want to talk about martial arts?!"

By the end of it the man was nearly hysterical. How the hell did he end up with such a guy as his teacher? Still he needed a teacher.

"Ummm teacher... somehow that sounds like one of those adult things that a kid like me wouldn't know about.

His teacher said sounding insane," It was really perfect. It's not only once or twice because of that Shiho bitch."

:Sunsengnim... he's been losing his marbles one by one since that day.: came his pitying thoughts.

He said exhausted by his teacher's attitude," Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

He asked," Do you want me to take another lap around the mountain?"

That seemed to catch his teacher attention. The man tsked turning around," Tsk. If you want to learn. Then we will begin martial arts training."

Now his teacher was standing. The arm that was not in a sling was drawn to his chest. Fist clenched tightly. Warily he stepped back to give the other space.

Sunsengnim said," You won't be able to master it so easily. And just building power alone won't have much result. So well start it up a bit. Sure... watch carefully. What your about to learn is very basic but a very important movement. Watch carefully. It starts in this position."

The arm was fully drawn back as if to punch. Harrison was eager to learn. He nodded his understanding eagerly.

His teacher continued," Next is this. This is the movement you will learn next. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

Then it hit him. The technique was a simple punch. Disappointment filled him.

Ignorant of his thoughts his teacher said," It might seem difficult at first. Someone like you should be able to get the gist of it in about a week."

Confused he asked," What? Swinging your fist? Thats the technique? I am supposed to spend a week learning this?"

His teacher grinned as he said," Hooo. Is that what it looked like I did? Follow me."

Suspicious but not wanting to anger his teacher Harrison did as he was told. They came to a large rock in the middle of the park. It was huge and most certainly real.

Sunsengnim patted the rock as he said cheerfully," This looks good enough. Watch carefully. I'll be mad if you want me to do it again."

His hand clenched just like before. Arm drawn back so close to his chest. As if ready to strike. Then like a snake catching its prey his arm shot out.

When his hand connected against the rock. It exploded. Sending smaller pebbles flying through the air. Magic?

Sunsengnim asked," What did you think?"

"Magic?"

Though it didn't seem possible. He knew magic somewhat. Even though he was a squib he still read books. The books was in his father's library.

"Are you kidding me?"

His teacher's eyes shone with annoyance. Part of him understood. The magic he knew could not do such a thing.

With a sigh of annoyance his teacher explained," That just now was not simply putting your fist in front of you. It's a movement that contains all of the Simgichehon. The fist is what flings all of the simgichehon in one blow. Destroying all of the opponents determination. This is the inner power technique that you will learn from now on."

So he had to use his ki to use this technique. To release it all at once in the attack. Fine that's what he would do.

So he began to practice. Trying to gather his ki into his fist was a lot more difficult than he first imagined. It was like trying to get it to flow correctly. Every time he thought he had it it would slip through his grasp. So instead of throwing a ki filled punch it would a regular punch.

His teacher said sounding frustrated," That's not right. Inner power techniques are about the timing. The timing between ki and body. To get that synchronized you must be able to move your ki like you use your own body."

That made sense now. It took a lot of control over ones ki for this to work. Control was something he did not have at the moment.

Sunsengnim continued to lecture," Think of it as circulating the ki you pulled from your abdomen. According to the movement of the body. Then you release it through your hand at the same time as extending your hand. Once more before I leave you to self study."

"Yes sir," came his tired reply.

:Pull the ki from your abdomen and...:

As he finished the thought he extended his hand. It wasn't quite right as he did it. Though he did feel something explode in front of his hand. His hand was burning now.

Chun Woo's POV

This brat had been a pain in his ass from day one. First he tried to blackmail him into teaching him. After giving the little shit a tongue lashing he left it. That was what he had hoped would be their final interaction. Alas it was not meant to be.

Over the last month or so he had wormed his way into learning martial arts. Thing was Chun didn't have much time left to teach him. Kaiser was no doubt getting ansy about him being gone for so long. This assignment was only supposed to last a month. Just until they got lady So Sul.

Now that they had her it was just a matter of time until they left. They should have left already. Though he didn't want to admit it what kept him was the kid. The brat had been slowly grown on him. He watched as the kid focused on his ki.

:Twerp. He's overflowing with ki so he won't have any trouble on that front. But it's not easy to match ones ki flow with the body's movement to strike.:

He lit his cigarette watching as the boy thrust out his hand. The air shifted with the strike. While it wasn't perfect it was almost an inner ki strike.

The boy began shaking his hand going," Ow ow ow. Wha... What is this feeling?"

Chun got to his feet and moved closer. He was hard on the boy. Not hard enough that he wanted the other injured.

The boy said," Ahaha I think i got a cramp in my hand."

Chun replied absent mindedly," Ah... okay."

While he sounded unimpressed his mind was in fact racing. It shouldn't have been possible. Yet he had seen it with his own two eyes.

Grimly he thought,: that punk almost managed to get his timing down. He couldn't release the ki and it burst on the back of his hand instead. To get to such to that level in such a short time. This kid... He's more talented than I thought.:

He ordered with less anger than he had been using," Come lets go back."

Even as they walked back he couldn't take his mind off of what he had just seen. It just should not have been possible for a kid to have that kind of power. Even with the medicine he had taken.

:No matter how I think he's a fascinating kid.:

The cheeky brat said," Sunsengnim I am going by Shiho Sunsengnim's apartment tomorrow. Would you like to come with me?"

Annoyance flared up once again. Why in the hell would he want to do that?

He snarled," Why would I want to do that?"

"Don't you like Shiho?"

"Who the hell would like someone like her?!" Stupid kid!

Shioon asked confused," Then why did you come so quickly at her scream the other day?"

Uh... well shit the kid had him there. There really wasn't a good excuse he had for that behavior. He just had to get the observant little bastard for a disciple.

Instead he choose to snarl out a reply of," Crap if I know. Anyway if you keep talking about useless things I'll kill you."

With that he walked off. It wasn't late but he already needed a drink. That brat was exhausting.

Harrison's POV

He watched his teacher stalk off in anger. Part of him wondered if he pushed to hard for answers. Another part of him was amused by the entire thing.

He asked himself," Really, Sunsengnim? I can't tell if you honestly don't like her. Or if you just can't be honest."

Speaking of people that they couldn't be honest with. He hadnt spoken with Sehee in awhile. Maybe he should call her.

Pratting his pockets looking for his phone he remembered his teacher destroyed. Damn it! All he had in his pockets were some change. It would be enough for him to make a single phone call.

It took him a little while to find a pay phone that worked. In this part of the city it wasn't an easy task. Half of the time they didn't work.

After finding one he had to wait his turn to use it. When it was finally his turn he dialed Sehee's number.

It rang three times before she picked up," Hello?"

A small smile appeared on his face as he said," Hi Sehee. Its Shioon."

She greeted happily," Hey, Shioon. Where are you?"

He said kindly," I'm at a pay phone at an intersection in front of the train station. I got your number from Shiho Sunsengnim a few days ago. I couldn't get any time to call before now."

She asked," Are you okay? I heard you were getting some kind of check up."

That must be his cover story. Thank Merlin for a quick thinking Sunsengnim.

He replied," Uh I'm alright."

"Lets not talk about this over the phone. How about we meet face to face? I can be at the train station in a few minutes."

He tried to convince her otherwise but she already hung up. To himself he said," That's Sehee as usual."

She would never accept that he was fine. Not unless she saw it for herself. It had been awhile since he had seen her. It would be good to see Sehee again after all this time.

While he waited he tried drawing his ki from his abdomen. Every punch he tried to throw didn't feel right. It wasn't like that last one with his teacher. Harrison knew he had to focus.

:To draw the power from my abdomen. Release it through the hand at the same time as extending my hand.:

As he punch he felt something explode in front of his hand. This time there wasn't any muscle cramps in his hand. Did he do it? It couldn't be that easy. Right?

Any thoughts of continuing were stopped when he looked across the street. Sehee was coming down the street. She was on the other side of the road but it wouldn't take long for her to get there.

Someone else caught his eye. Coming up next to her was Chang Ho. Harrison moved to cross the street when the older boy grabbed her. He and his friends dragged her into the building. He was delayed momentarily by a bus. The second it passed him he was chasing after them.


	13. Murim part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. When i read your review I couldn't stop laughing. Let's put it this way. Both. Hope you like the new chapter.

DarkRevie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Finally some action. Ugh I was so bored waiting to set this up enjoy guys. This will definitely be interesting.

Harrison's POV

Without thinking he dashed across the street. Twice be almost got run over by a truck before he made it across. He followed them into the building trying to catch up.

When he stopped to catch his breath he asked quietly," Where did they go?"

Listening he followed the sounds of voices. One of which he recognized immediately as his tormentor," Scream if you want. It won't be heard outside. Even if it was this is our turf."

He followed the voices to the back part of the building. If he hadn't heard them he would have never found this place. It was secluded to the point of invisibility.

When he came up on them he was just in time to see Chang Ho hit Se Hee. His blood billed. That was the final straw. The bully could beat on him all he liked. But he would never allow him to attack his friend's.

One of the bullies stuttered," Whaa... What the? That punk? How did he get here?"

Chang Ho growled angrily," What are you doing?! Someone grab that bastard!"

Without waiting for them to do anything he stepped into the middle of the group. As he got closer to the red haired girl he pulled his jacket off.

Laying it on her shoulders he soothed kindly," You were really scared want you? It's okay now."

She sobbed grabbing the front of his white under shirt," Shioon..."

Chang Ho snarled," What a riot this guy. You must be itching to die. When you wouldn't have been in danger you would have been safe. If only had run away. Well good for us. We were gonna work on you a little anyway. After all... I'll show you, you little bastard. What your girlfriend is going to look like after we're done with her of course."

He stood. His ki and magic were fluctuating with his anger. He brought his hand back the back of it hitting the beam concrete next to him. To his surprise it exploded.

Hiding his surprise behind a mask he growled," Come at me if you want. And ill break you all!"

One of the bullies asked fearfully," What is this guy? Did the wall really break?"

Chang Ho picked up a wooden beam. It was fairly long and thicker than his arm.

The black haired bully said," Hey Chang Ho..."

"Shut up. Stop being so scared. Did you come here to with just that? That was pretty flashy."

Harrison growled coldly," I can make you like the wall too."

"Oh really? Then come on tough guy. Hit me. Right here."

Chang Ho tapped his jaw. This wasn't the first time he had been provoked. Just like before he hesitated.

Chang Ho laughed coldly," Just as I thought. It was a fake. You can't hit me!"

Without warning he struck out with the beam. It hit him hard across the side of the head. He saw stars as it knocked him to the ground.

"Looks like you were going to try to scare me using some weird tricks. But I'm not like you bastard!"

As he was trying to regain his feet another strike hit him in the chin. This one sent him flying into Se Hee.

"At least make some sense. How can a person smash concrete barehanded?"

The others said gaining back their confidence," If you think about it that's true. But it really looked like he smashed it."

Se Hee said," You guys. Are you guys crazy? Do you think I'm just going to stay quiet? I'm going to tell the school and the police about everything."

Harrison was slowly rising to his feet. Chang Ho asked anger seething through every pore in his body," This bitch still hasn't learned her lesson?"

The older boy swung the beam at her. That's when he reacted. Not caring what happened to him he jumped in front of her. The beam hit him on the top of the head. With cold green eyes he stared at the other despite the pain.

"Oh you didn't faint?"

Harrison growled," I'm gonna smash it."

"What?"

Just as his teacher taught him he drew his hand back yelling," I'm gonna smash it!"

Chang Ho said disbelieving," What an idiot."

Just as he had practiced he timed his ki to explode at the point where his hand hit the beam. There was a small explosion in front of his fist. More than half the beam went flying. The surprise was clear on the other's face.

"What's this?"

Harrison didn't give the other time to contemplate. He kept swinging. Keeping the other on his toes wasn't hard. Even though he had no real practice Chang Ho was wary of his fist now.

As one of his attacks passed by he asked," Psst... Who would get hurt by that kind of punch?"

Surprise crossed the other's face when he heard the explosion of ki. He asked," What's this?"

He was about to strike the other. An attack that would have landed given that the other was posed to block. To his surprise though someone caught his punch.

A black haired hazel eyed boy stood before him. They seemed about the same age. His eyes were serious though. Much like his own teachers eyes.

The boy said," If he gets hit with that punch he will die."

Harrison jumped back instantly weary of the other. He asked," Who? Who are you?"

The other stepped back responding calmly," I happened to be watching and intervened when it seemed to get dangerous."

Chang Ho asked overly confident," Who are you? You should leave. Should you want to preserve your life."

It was official. The bully had a death wish. Even with his tiny bit of experience in the world of Murim Harrison could tell this guy was one of them.

"You bastards. What the hell are you doing? Are you conspiring together? You basgards totally underestimated me. Do you think with just that..."

A blond that he didn't notice before said," Hey hey. Leave while we are still being polite. If you bother him I can't be responsible for your lives."

Chang Ho asked picking up another beam," Who are you? Ha look at these bastards. Do you think that I am a pushover? Fine I'll kill you and and see what happens."

What happened next Harrison couldn't explain. One moment Chang Ho was advancing on the other. The next he was sent back by an explosion of ki. It appeared his instincts were correct on the fact that this kid was dangerous.

The boy picked up the beam in his hands and said," This is your only warning. If you still want to fight I won't refuse."

The beam that the other held began to split. It was like someone picking apart string cheese. The bullies ran out after picking up Chang Ho. Harrison for his part was left speechless. His teacher had only begun to show him techniques. Nothing along those lines though.

Se Hee suddenly grabbed his sweatshirt. She buried her head in it and began to sob. Slowly he pat her back in comfort. Due to his own abuse he wasn't sure exactly how to comfort his friend.

The boy walked up to them and asked," Can I ask you something?"

He cocked his head to the side in curiosity. The other had kept him from killing Chang Ho. If it was in his power to answer he would.

With a serious look he asked," Do you know a Goomoonyrong?"

Harrison froze. Unsure how to answer he kept his mouth shut. Of course he knew Goomoonyrong. That was his teacher. Sunsengnim's warning rang in his head though. Those that called him that were not their allies.

The blond said unsurely," Hey! If you say Goomoonyrong... It can't be..."

"I still didn't hear a response. I'll ask once more. Do you know a Goomoonyrong?"

After another brief moment of hesitation he said," I don't know. I'm sorry but I've never heard that name before."

The blond said cheerfully," aha. Of course. I was surprised for a second there when you suddenly mentioned Goomoonyrong. Ah sorry for being so up front. This is Hyuk Sochun from the Chundomoon. If you're Murim you've heard of him before right?"

Shit! He really is Murim. That means he needs to get them out of there.

"I'm Yang Jooho from Baeksuck Dojang.(white rock) Which one are you from."

Harrison said confused," I'm not sure what you're talking about. I don't know what Murim is. Thank you for helping me."

He began to push Se Hee towards the door. Hoping against hope that they wouldnt find the inconsistencies in his story. Luck though was not on his side.

The one called Hyuk asked," If your not from Murim how did you know that Goomoonyrong was a name? I never mentioned that it was a name? How do you know Goomoonyrong?"

Oh crap! Without so much as thinking he began to pull Se Hee. They had to get out of here now! He had to get a warning to his teacher that someone was looking for him. Then lead Hyuk away from his teacher.

"Hold on! We have been looking for Goomoonyrong all this time? Are you out of your mind? He's the best fighter in Murim right now!"

Five blocks down he was forced to stop. Se Hee said out of breath," Shioon wait... I can't go on like this."

Looking at her he realized how much she must have been struggling. The amount of training he had put in was paying off.

She asked concerned," Why are we running from them? They didn't seem like bad people."

They didn't but he didn't want to take the chance. They were looking for his teacher. Using the name that pissed him off. Better safe than sorry. If he was wrong he was wrong.

So he said seriousness shining his green eyes," Those aren't normal people. They have no qualms about killing others."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please just trust me. We need to keep going."

A tsk came from behind them. The blond from earlier said," Only made it this far. We shouldn't have rushed."

His eyes caught the sight of a yellow cab. He could lead them away while Se Hee escaped. Rushing into the street he hailed the cab.

He pushed Se Hee into the back seat and said," Call Shiho sunsengnim. Tell her what happened. Don't look back Se Hee."

The blond tried to grab him. Quickly he shut the door using his leg. Then stepped away from the cab allowing it to speed off. As the other reached to grab him he drew his fist back.

Harrison must have caught him by surprise with the attack for it landed. The blond was set into a ball flip in the air. Even as he righted himself he looked at Harrison shocked.

With space between them he took off. Using only the back alleys he tried to lead them away from Se Hee and his safety. He would not allow them to find his teacher. Not while he was still breathing.

Hyuk's POV

So-Chun stepped up next to Johoo. The blond asked surprised," What kind of punch was that?"

He responded calmly though he was just as surprised," How amazing. He still has enough stamina to use Sweh-Hon-Gwon (Sound of mind and spirit)."

"Sweh... Sweh-Hon-Gwon?! One of Goomoonyrong's special techniques?!"

He could understand the surprise and disbelief. At first he thought maybe they met a collaborator. Now it seemed more likely that they stumbled upon his disciple.

Chun's POV

Babysitting was such a boring job. Why did he get stuck with the brat while Shiho was gone? It wasn't fair.

Looking at the clock he frowned. The kid should have been back by now. The brat couldn't have gotten himself in more trouble. Right?

In that moment Shiho burst though the door. Panic was written across her face.

She said," I just got a call from Se Hee Shioon's friend. She said some weird people attacked them. That he led them away so that she could get away. That he specifically said Murim."

Chun's blood ran cold. So the Murim had caught up with them. If the brat was caught there was no telling what he would tell them. They had to move now!

Sorry kid but the mission is too important.


	14. Murim part 3

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Lol you will just have to see.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

Their talk only lasted a short time. The boy about his age had said terrible things about his teacher. Still he didn't believe anything he had said about his teacher. The man had saved him from himself. Even going as far to save him from killing himself.

Hyuk said with a sigh," Then I have no choice. We will have to go to the Federation of Martial Arts. We will talk there."

Harrison snarled," Do you think I will go without a fight?!"

Another sighed reply," I will caution you now. If you resist you will get hurt."

No matter if he got hurt or not he would not allow this boy to question him. He entered a basic stance that his teacher had shown him.

He replied coldly," If you're going to overpower me then go ahead and try."

Both of the other Murim gave him looks like he was crazy. Almost as if he was missing something. Whatever it was it was obvious. At least in their eyes.

Hyuk asked," Can you not sense it? You are no match for me."

Harrison snarled," Shut up! How can you know without actually trying? I've had enough of surrendering without actually trying!"

His brothers had always bullied him. With his magic nearly uncontrollable he had been unable to fight back. Once they had almost killed him with magic. Their mother had done nothing but watch.

Part of him thought his father would be the same way. From the man's first appearance he hadn't been what he expected. Instead of putting all of his focus on the older triplets he put all of his focus on Harrison. It had been nice change from what he was used to.

Hyuk said in a way that made a shiver run down his spine," I guess I have no choice then. I will show you the difference in our strengths."

This broke him from his thoughts. Harrison couldn't be thinking about the past. That would get him killed.

He heard someone say behind them," Ah damn it. I lost them."

Harrison turned his head slightly to see the blond haired one. Damn this would be much harder with two of them. Even if he hadn't been distracted he wouldn't have been able to see Hyuk.

One moment he was trying to decide who to fight. The next there was a pain in his chest and then his back. He barely understood that he had gone flying. The next second he hit the ground hard.

His mind took several seconds to process what had happened. The other had hit him with a ki technique. One so powerful it had sent him back into the street. Looking up he saw a crater in the concrete block he had hit.

It wasn't until he felt blood run down his face that he understood he was injured. His body was a whole new kind of numb.

Hyuk asked coldly," Do you understand now? This is the difference in our power. Although I doubt you can comprehend that you just lost."

This bastard was looking down upon him. Looking down upon his teacher. That was not something he could allow. He forced his arms to work pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. Even as he heard the other say something on his phone.

The blond said sounding surprised and a little impressed," This kid..."

From his knees he pushed himself to his feet. If they wanted to take him. They would take him dead not alive. He wouldn't betray his teacher!

Something inside him howled in response. He felt an energy go through him. Much like when he gained access to his ki not so long ago.

He asked with a snarl," What are you doing? Why did you stop attacking?"

He raised his hands back into the first stance. It was all he knew but it would have to work. He had to win.

"Come on! Attack me!"

The blond practically shouted back," Are you crazy?! This is the Chundomoon! Lower your fists!"

He didn't care who this guy was. That name meant nothing to him. All he was was a threat to him and his teacher.

He growled like a dog," I don't care! I won't be taken so easily! If you want to take me! You will have to defeat me first."

Hyuk sighed then said in a serious tone," Please don't do anything so excessive. At your skill level you won't even be able to touch me. This is a fight were you can seriously get injured. Back down now."

"Never."

For a long moment they just stared at each other. Part of Harrison's attention however was drawn to his center. Something was happening with his ki. It felt unfamiliar but at the same time like an old friend. What was happening.

Hyuk stepped forward with a somewhat creepy smile as he said," This is the first time someone has been willing to fight me after hearing my name and school."

The blond asked incredulously," Are you actually going to fight him, Somoonjoo-nim? Please calm down. We will have trouble on our hands if there's a death."

Hyuk replied not taking his eyes off of Harrison," I also don't want to cause unnecessary death. How about we make a rule before we begin? If you can land a hit just one. I will concede victory to you."

Harrison's shoulders squared. His eyes became hard. If that's how he wanted to play it. Fine. He could play too.

He said answering the unasked question," Until I say I lost with my own mouth. I'm still fighting."

They would have to kill him first. The blond said confused," Hey don't say things like that. It doesn't make sense."

Maybe not to you. In the dark eyes he saw recognition. He knew that the other understood him. At least on some level he did.

Hyuk said," Alright. I don't think there is anyone alive who can take a blow from the Chundomoon's Gwongyuk and survive. If you want to surrender at anytime please tell me."

That must be his special technique. Like the inner strike technique he used. Even if this killed him he wouldn't surrender. He wasn't a coward any longer.

Then the fight began. Like before he didn't even see the other move. One second he was ten feet away. The next he was right in front of him. Before Harrison could react he was kicked in the gut. It hurt but he didn't cry out.

By some miracle he managed to remain on his feet. He went for his own strike focusing the ki into his hand. Right before it would have hit the other his wrist was pushed aside. This time he was punched in the chest. The punch must have been filled with ki. The bones around were it landed crunched painfully as they broke.

He was unable to stop himself from staggering back into the wall and collapsing. Breathing was difficult now. Fighting with Chang Ho wasn't this difficult. Murim were dangerous and now his life was on the line.

Hyuk said in a somewhat condescending tone," It looks like you are unable to continue. I still give you high marks for holding on and not dying."

This bastard was looking down upon him. That's when he remembered what Chun had said. The disciple was an extension of the master. Anything he did reflected on his teacher. Looking down upon him meant looking down upon his teacher. That was not something he could allow.

Anger welled up inside him. His ki flow became erratic. Almost electric like under his anger. Something inside him was reacting. Reacting to his will to fight.

When he looked up he saw that the dark haired boy had moved away. Standing unsteadily he lunged at the other. Trying desperately to use inner strike.

Surprise entered the other's dark gaze as he dodged. His arm felt strange. Like an electrical current was going through it. He didn't get much time to consider it. When the other dodged he was unable to stop himself from collapsing.

Painfully slow he regained his feet. He snarled weakly," Fight me."

The blond said," You stubborn bastard! Do you have a death wish?! I'll knock some sense into you."

Hyuk moved closer to him. His hand extended to him. For a moment Harrison stared at it uncomprehending.

Then he said," Let's stop this. You held on well. Anymore however and you will die."

The blond said making him twitch in anger," Yeah stop it. There's no point to anything if your dead."

That's when all of his self control snapped. Sounding more wolf than human he growled," There's no point to living if you abandon your ideals. I will not let you take me. I am Lee Shioon son of Marvolo Slytherin. You will not take me!"

The air crackled with what he at first thought was magic. It had a similar. Then he realized it was not just magic. It was both magic and ki.

Yoochun's POV

Tiger's sanctuary had been his sanctuary for almost fifteen years. It was garden house in Korea. Out in the mountains where few venture to travel.

Yoochun was thirty five years old with black hair and lightning blue eyes. Twenty year prior he had been a regular Murim student. On his tenth birthday his abilities as the Heavenly Paths Mastery activated. As the protector of the mountains he stood proud. A white tiger shrouded by lightning.

From then on he had been an outside. Seen only as a weapon should the Guardians arise once more. In his twenty years as a Heavenly Ways master nothing. He had perfected calling his beast and even met the other four masters. They were all around the same age as himself.

Like himself though none of had felt the tell tell signs of a guardian's arrival. All thoughts of their enemies had faded into something of legend. Given his age he knew he should be looking at getting a disciple. Whether Guardian or of the Heavens they of Murim didn't live long. Old for them was in their forties.

His thoughts kept returning to just a few days ago. The massive ki influx he had felt was worrying. If it was the Guardians more than one activated at once. Then again it could be the Dragon playing around again. That was happening more than he would have liked.

He was pouring a glass of water when he felt it. A ki influx like he had never felt before. The kind that could not have come from a Heavenly Ways master. It was coming from in The country. Before it had been scattered over the world.

There was no way it could have come from person. That was too much ki and power. Yet he knew deep down that it had to come from one person. There was only one Guardian that could have that kind of power.

The Guardian of the Forest had risen again.

Chun's POV

He had been fighting with himself. Part of him wanted to save his disciple. The boy didn't deserve to be tortured by the Murim. He was just that a boy. Yet he knew he couldn't. If he did the whole alliance would descend upon him. The mission came first.

Then why? Why did it hurt so much to leave the brat behind? It should have been easy. The brat had been a pain in his ass since they met. Still he had seen the boy become a true fighter.

Leaving him to die wasn't an option he decided. If he did that he would be a terrible master. It would tarnish his own master's death.

As he turned to leave he felt something. A ki presence so large and powerful it rivaled his own when he was under the Black Origin Threshold technique. This couldn't be good. There was only one person he could think of that had that much ki was the kid. That made his decision for him.


	15. Murim part 4

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder:Thanks for your review my friend. We will just have to wait and see.

DarkRavie:Thanks for your review my friend.

Hard to believe it has been over a year since I started this fic. Thank you to everyone who reads it.

Harrison's POV

It took all of his concentration to keep his ki flowing in the correct direction. It felt like when he first awakened as a ki user. The sheer power flowing through his veins was immense.

This time there was no Chun to come and help him however. Given that he had sent his friend to warn his teacher. The man was likely long gone. Back to wherever he had come from. Not that Harrison blamed him. He was a lousy disciple. He didn't deserve his teacher's time. He would however make the best use of his what he had learned. Since he could not leave here under his own power. He would die taking his teacher's secrets to his grave.

Hyuk was trying to convince him to stop again. There was a loud roar in his ears prevented him from hearing. Instead of stopping he tried to spring at the man. Harrison didn't land a strike on the older boy. A strike hit the top of his head.

He saw stars again. However this time he was able to stay on his feet. Another strike was coming for his face. It was almost as if the other was moving in slow motion.

Harrison was able to dodge the strike and move into the opening. He brought his hand back to strike. In the corner of his eye as he threw the punch he saw blue streaks going up his arm. It was almost like lightning was encasing his arm.

Hyuk dodged the strike with a movement that made him blur. He was barely able to keep up with the movement. Hyuk was now across the alley well out of range. His dark eyes watched Harrison with a new wariness that wasn't there before.

He said darkly, "Elemental ki. So you are even more dangerous than I thought. I can no longer hold back."

Elemental? Wasn't that what his father was talking about? This was something to think about later.

He didn't get to think again. This time when Hyuk moved Harrison wasn't able to follow it at all. One moment he was standing ready to defend himself. The next pain exploded from his chin and the world went black.

So-Chun Hyuk's POV

It was over. The boy would not be returning to his feet after such a strike. Yang Jooho looked like he was going to pass out.

Yang said, "Oh man... the council is going to have my head. He was probably our only lead on Goomoonryong."

Hyuk looked down at the boy, "You brought this upon yourself. You should have taken my hand when I gave you the chance. Rest in peace disciple of Goomoonryong. Don't blame anyone but yourself."

"That was no reason to kill him!"

While his annoying guide was right. There was another reason this boy had to be killed.

He said coldly, "But that gaze. It had to be eliminated."

His thoughts turned to the wild but powerful gaze, :I've never seen that kind of gaze before. How could someone so weak have such a powerful gaze?:

Once more he felt a presence behind him. One that couldn't have been Yang. It was too powerful for the blond.

He whispered breathlessly, "It can't be..."

Turning he saw the younger boy rising to his feet. His head was back looking up at the skyline. There was blood running down his face and neck. The wounds that Hyuk had caused. Lightning was still coming off of him. The erratic use of ki was astounding. No one should have that much ki in them. It wasn't natural.

Yang asked voicing his own thoughts, "What the fuck?! What the hell is this kid? Some kind of zombie?"

:How can he still get up? No how is he even still alive? His stamina should be used up. Impossible his body functions should be all disabled by now.:

The boy growled, "Come on. Fight me."

His mind went to something his mentor once said.

Flashback

He sat in front of Master Chun. He was held the title of the four arts dragons. Even at his age his teacher could still hold his own against many of the younger Murim. Today they were discussing the different kinds of people in Murim.

Master Chun said, "There are some very rare people. People who do not possess purity, ki or physical prowess. Just spirit alone. Among them sometimes someone appears that has the power to mold the world."

Hyuk said parroting what he had been taught, "Martial arts are based on the union of purity, ki, and physical prowess. The fact that just anyone can be proficient with just spirit is fallacy."

His teacher asked playfully, "Eh the first thing you learned is disrespect?"

Chastised he replied, "I'm only speaking logically master."

"How impudent that a ten year old boy to tell a man approaching 90 what is logical."

Hyuk said knowing he was right, " Logic and truth remain constant whether you are ten or a hundred."

End of flashback

Was this what his master spoke of? The kind that spirit beat out logic and blood? Could someone really defy their destiny in such a way?No such a thing was impossible! He would not believe it.

He used Jin the attacking door technique to bring him close to the boy. It didn't even give him a chance to react before Hyuk struck him in the chest.

If he was a lesser man the sound of the boy hitting the wall would have made him wince. Instead he watched stoically as the boy collapsed again. It was impossible to get up from such a strike. Absolutely impossible. Once again he was proved wrong when the boy regained his feet.

:He got up again? Is this even possible? What is this feeling of nervousness?: came his disjointed thoughts.

His heart was racing. It felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. A rare feeling of nervousness encased him. It was caused by the boy in front of him. Some thing that logically shouldn't have been possible.

The boy lift his head their eyes met. In the green was a light he had never seen before.

Hyuk asked himself, :Why?! Why does he continue when he knows he cannot win? But why does he still continue this pointless fight?:

The boy said as if speaking to someone only he could see, "That's right..."

Yang shouted, "Somoonjoo! What are you doing? Send him flying!"

Instead of attacking the boy as he came closer. Hyuk found himself taking steps back. There was something not natural about this boy. Something that he never came across before. It frightened him.

"Look carefully..."

Hyuk commanded as the boy came closer, "St... Stop."

"Even if I'm weak..."

Hyuk shouted, "Stop this instant!"

"I will NEVER run away again!"

Hyuk had not even noticed how close the other got. Before he could react the boy lunged. A single fist hit his chest. There was no ki behind the attack. It seemed the boy had finally hit the end of his stamina. Still it had been the single strike that they had agreed on.

The lightning no longer encased his arm. So any damage that it could have done no longer existed.

:A world I did not see. A world I did not know. So this is what master once talked about.:

He felt emotions he never felt before came off of the boy. Passion and agony. A lesson that he would have to learn. Apathy was not true strength. Just maybe strength lay in having unpredictable emotions.

Yang asked, "Hey are you alright, Somoonjoo?" When he nodded the other continued, "This kid was sticking on like a leech. Did you see that lightning? I thought he was Goomoonryong's brat. Don't tell me he his training with the elemental masters too?"

Yang had a point. Elemental ki was not just something that one could pick up on their own. Most of the time one had to be taught at a young age. First to find their elemental then levels of purification. He knew that side of Murim was better about picking up strays than this side. So it wasn't unheard of. The only thing that didn't match up was the age and level of skill. If he had been trained by an elemental master there was no way he would be allowed out at his level. It was too much of a liability.

His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of killing intent and ki presence. Both were far stronger than he had ever felt before. Even from his clan elders.

Looking up in the direction it was coming from he saw a man. The man was wearing a tropical shirt like he jad just gone to the beach. In one hand was a cigarette that was lit. However the dark smile on his face was worrying. When the man shifted his weight forward Hyuk used Tweh to retreat away from the boy. He was strong but he wasn't suicidal. This man was ready to kill.

The man landed in the spot he was just a moment before asking, "Aren't good kids supposed to go to sleep early?"

Yang asked snapping back at the man, "Who the hell are you? We aren't kids you bastard. Stop trying to invlove yourself in other people's business."

Hyuk wanted to tell Yang to shut up. Not to anger this man any more than he already was. This man wasn't normal even by Murim standards. If Yang kept speaking they would both end up dead.

The man ignored them in favor of checking the boy. He pressed his index and middle finger into the side of the boys neck. After a moment he nodded.

He said almost absentmindedly, "Damn the kid looks like a rag again. Was this your doing?"

The last part was directed at him. Carefully he nodded. His body tensed ready to defend himself from this man.

The man took a long breath from his cigarette as he asked, "Is that so? You're the Hyuk So Chun right? I've heard rumors about you. How you're supposed to be this genius that come once every couple hundred years. If you're such a genius. What are you doing picking on a kid who has been learning martial arts for less than one month?"

One month? That was impossible. There was no way this kid could have only been learning for a month.

Before he could do anything he was blown back into a wall. One of the many he had hurled the boy into. It had been a ki attack and by the way the man was standing he had only used a finger. What the hell was this guy?

The man said, "I ask the questions. You answer them. Understand?"

Yang was carrying on again. Hyuk asked to divert the attention back to him, "Aren't you Goomoonryong?"

That made Yang pale even further. He was no longer worried about Hyuk. Now he was worried about his own life. Few crossed paths with Goomoonryong and lived.

Goomoonryong said giving them a feral grin, "So you know who I am and you still choose to attack mg disciple."

This man wasn't human. He was an entirely new entity. Before anything else could be said sirens sounded. Hyuk felt relief. This meant they could get away. Goomoonryong wouldn't risk the life of his disciple. Not for them at least.

Hyuk said, "It seems the guards have arrived. They tracked our cellular signal from when we called earlier. I will take my leave now."

Goomoonryong snapped, "What? Do you think I will let you go after what you did to my disciple?"

"Then do you want to fight? I do not think your power is inferior to mine and my guards combined. But what will you do with the boy? If the fighting escalates then people like the Songhak may join in."

It was a long shot but he hoped they would get away with their lives. This man was far out of their league. It seemed that he was much more powerful than he originally thought. Hyuk had not realized how far out of his league Goomoonryong was until now.

Goomoonryong asked with a snarl, "Do you think you can threaten me, little puppy? I'll turn you to dust."

Of that he had no doubt but he still had to play his hand. He stated evenly, "This is not a threat. I am merely stating facts," with more confidence than he felt he stated, "If you are willing to sacrifice the boy we can have our final clash right here."

:Take the bait. Let us go for tonight.: came his thoughts.

For a long moment Goomoonryong was silent. Then he snapped, "Get out of here. Go before I change my mind."

Relief went through him and he turned to leave. Then a question hit him.

"That boy. What is his name?"

For a moment he thought the man wouldn't answer. Then an almost silent answer was given, "Shioon. Lee Shioon. Why do you care?"

Hyuk answered truthfully, "I wanted to know his name. He's the first person to defeat the Hyuk So Chun."

The surprise on the man's face was almost funny. He asked, "So you guys fought? You and this kid?"

Hyuk bowed as was custom as he said, "I will take my leave. When he wakes however tell him this. Next time we fight. We will not be fighting under the same conditions."


	16. Murim part 5

A/N Thanks for the reviews and support.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Hyuk will have to learn for himself the kind of person Harrison is. In the world of Murim they only see power. Without power you are nothing to them.

Harrison's POV

Coming to only brought only pain to his sense. The smell of stale air told him that he was in an apartment. There was the of soft cloth on both his face and abdomen. Someone treated his wounds.

That made his eyes snap open. What if it was the Murim? Looking around frantically he recognized the room. It was Chun's apartment.

He croaked, "This place is... why am I here?"

As he asked this he tried to sit up only for his wounds to pull painfully. He had to bite back a pained yell. It seemed that his wounds had yet to heal.

He growled pained, "My chest... ah."

Next to him there was movement. It was Lady Sosul. She had a worried look in her eyes. It wasn't something he was used to seeing directed at him.

She inquired, "Are you okay?"

He asked his voice returning to a less croaking sound, "Why am I here?"

"Your master brought you here yesterday. Because of you I didn't get to sleep in my bed."

That's when he realized that he was sitting on her bed. Whenever he came over she was always laying on this bed. A wave of guilt went over him. He didn't want to be a burden to her or his teacher.

That's when he realized what she said and he groaned, "I'm so pathetic. I can't do anything without my master's help. When will I be as strong as him?"

She asked suddenly, "Wasn't your opponent the Hyuk So Chun?"

He glanced at her curiously. That name was what the older boy said he was. What did that mean in this world? There was still so much he had to learn and so little time. He wasn't naive. He knew his master would be leaving soon.

She explained at his oblivious look, " He is a genius in the world of Murim. Just surviving a fight with him is an incredible feat. The fact that he says that you won your match is impossible."

Harrison said his shoulders slumping, "The deal was if I could land a single hit on him, I won. When I said I lost with my own words was the moment I lost the fight. I can't even tell you how I won the fight. I don't even remember how I landed the hit on him."

Before anything else could be said the door opened. Shiho stepped in her hands holding bags of groceries. A gentle smile crossed his face.

She exclaimed surprised, "Wow! You're awake already. Are you better now? When Chun brought you in yesterday you looked like a corpse."

His teacher wasn't one to exaggerate on such things. It was a wonder then that he was still alive.

He replied calmly, "I'm better. At least I think so."

His wounds pulled and twitched but they didn't hurt badly. Still he didn't want anyone to worry about him. He was a bad luck magnet it seemed. The only reason why these people even knew him was because of his teacher. Like Chun they would abandon him soon. Then once again he would be all alone.

Shiho said accepting his words, "Thank goodness. When I saw you yesterday I was really worried."

He joked, "Well you know I heal quickly. So it's not that big of a deal."

Shiho gave him a strange look but didn't comment. Instead she began to make something for them to eat. When he tried to stand his legs gave out from under him. He collapsed in a heap back into the bed.

Shiho said with a grin, "It seems that you aren't fully healed yet. Rest, Shioon. Your master left you these books to read. He will be back later to check on you."

The book title read Black Heaven and Earth Technique. Harrison cocked his head to the side. That sounded familiar to him but he couldn't place it. So he began to read starting with the inside cover.

To whom this may concern:

If you are reading this that means you are the chosen disciple of a master of this technique. Only once per master will this book be passed on. Once you have learned all the techniques in this book it will disappear, and only reappear when you choose a disciple of your own.

Know this, the techniques in this book are more dangerous than any one person can handle. Every master and disciple are chosen carefully. The book can only be read and seen by the current master and student. If you cannot handle the power it will consume you.

Harrison gulped. The power of the book was immense. Even someone as insensitive to ki like him could tell. His master was placing a lot of trust in him giving him this book. It was a trust he would not betray.

So he began reading it again. The Black Heaven and Earth Technique starts as a power distribution technique. That was what had first begun to teach him. If he couldn't distribute the power he would burn up from it.

It then branched off into technique variations. Inner ki strike was elevated to soul crushing strike if one had enough ki. Something called the walking techniques moved up to ghost steps as its highest form. By what the book said any technique could have a more powerful form if it was combined with the Black Heaven and Earth.

There were some techniques penned in his teacher's hand. While others were in an unfamiliar one. There were descriptions of how to do each technique. Shioon knew that Chun would likely have to show him each technique. He was someone who could learn just by reading.

When the food was ready he set aside his book. Shiho said with a smile, "You should be proud. Not many have seen that book and lived to tell the tale. It was a gift from your master's master. There is a story about how he received it..."

A voice said from the doorway causing all of them to start in surprise, "Enough. He does not need to know that story."

Looking up he saw his teacher standing in the doorway. His eyes were a frosty blue that made Harrison flinch. He could count on one hand the times he had seen his teachers eyes like that.

Seeing the books next to him made Chun's gaze soften slightly. They were still angry but now not as much. Nor was the anger directed at him. It was directed at Shiho who met his gaze without a flinch.

Chun asked directing his full attention to Harrison, "How are your wounds? You look better than when I left you here yesterday."

He grinned up at his teacher as he replied, "I'm better now. Thanks Sungsengnim. What happened?"

Before he could react the man was beside the bed. His fist hit the top of Harrison head. This made him bite his tongue so hard that he could taste blood in his mouth.

Chun growled, "You idiot. You shouldn't have risked your life in that fight. Why?"

It took him several seconds to realize what the other was asking. He replied his shoulders slumping, "I didn't want to let you down. You have done so much for me I couldn't let myself be captured and put you at risk. So I fought him and was prepared to die if needed. He gave me several chances to back down but I couldn't. You were the one who taught me. If you don't fight then you will never know what could have been."

Chun sighed as he replied, "That was stupid and reckless," Harrison's head lowered with each word only to perk up again, "And something I would expect from my disciple. Well done kid."

Chun's hand landed on the top of his head. This time it was softer than the last strike he received. His fingers carded briefly through Harrison's hair before he turned back towards Shiho. It was the first time anyone had touched him like that. He wasn't used to kind touched just beatings.

Turning back to his food he ate it and food Shiho was a surprisingly good cook. By the time he finished eating he could feel his eye lids getting heavy. The feeling of a warm belly lulled him to sleep.

Chun's POV

He frowned when the boy's eyes closed. Shioon couldn't have been awake for more than a few minutes. His ki levels must be low if he went back to sleep that fast.

Shiho said answering his unasked question, "I put a sleeping pill in his food. He still needs more time to heal and just before you arrived he tried to stand. It's better this way. He won't try to get out of bed again until he's healed."

Somehow he was pretty sure that was wishful thinking. From what he learned about Shioon over the last few weeks he knew that the boy wouldn't stop if he didn't want to.

Sosul asked looking at him, "Will he be okay?"

Chun replied calmly, "He'll be fine. The kids like a cockroach. It will take more than that to kill him."

As cruel as the words sounded they were true. He was just as hard to kill as he was to get rid of. Maybe it was a good thing. The kid was learning about the world of Murim. Even with everything the kid was learning he still stuck by Chun. If that wasn't surprising he didn't know what was.

Shiho said breaking through his thoughts, "Chun there is something you should know, "He looked at her, "We may have to leave the area sooner than we expected. Rumors are circulating around that the supernovas are on the move. All four of them are said to be in the area."

All four supernovas. One would be little more than a nuisance. Two would be a bit of a challenge. Three would was when his blood would boil ready for a fight. Four would be much even for him.

She was right. If all four supernovas were going to be in one spot, they would need to move and soon. However he couldn't just up and leave Shioon. The kid barely understood martial arts. It would take weeks for him to learn the walking foot techniques if not months. Even with the book it would be at least another month before he could leave the kid in good conscience.

He asked nodding to the asleep boy, "And what of him? He needs to learn foot techniques. Winning a fight on a technicality will not save him a second time. As it stands right now the Murim will find him. If they don't kill him they will pull all the information they can out of him."

Shiho replied with a shrug, "We might not have the time, Chun. If it comes down to it. It might be him or the mission. You know as well as I do about what Kaiser thinks of putting people before the mission."

"Tch."

She was right about that. If Kaiser found out the reason why they were still here. He would kill them. Or send Takeshi to them. If that blond idiot came within a mile of him, Chun would kill the moron.

Shiho continued suddenly startling him, "Or we could always take him with us. No one would touch him knowing he was your disciple."

It was something for him to consider. Taking the kid with them would allow him to keep training the brat. It would also expose him to the hidden war going on. With his master in one group the boy wouldn't get a chance for himself to decide what side he wanted to be on.

Still it would give Chun a better chance to teach him. There wouldn't be the constraint of school. Or always having to watch their backs. The only problem would be Kaiser. The old man didn't allow just anyone into the group. The kid would have to prove his worth. Or Kaisser would kill him.


	17. Murim part 6

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. I can't say anything on this. It would reveal too much.

DarkRavie:Thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

He woke up several hours later feeling the desperate need to go to the bathroom. Slowly he tried to sit up. There was a slight twinge in his side but no pain. When he stood however the world swayed dangerously. He almost feel back onto the bed.

When it passed he walked slowly to the bathroom. Once his business was done he found himself too full of energy to go back to bed. Looking around he spied Sosul asleep on a mattress and his teacher on the couch. Despite what the man thought he didn't really have a death wish. So he moved towards the door. If he wanted to go back to sleep he would need to burn off some of his energy.

He left the apartment and the building to outside. The street outside was brightly lit. With no one there he would be able to practice.

Taking a deep breath he slowed his breathing. Focusing on the ki in his center. Then he threw a punch at the air. Energy exploded in front of his hand. It didn't feel like it had before but it was similar.

He tried again and had the same result. His body however was shaking with the effort. Despite his nervous energy he still wasn't recovered enough to be doing this.

He asked himself with a frown, "Is it really impossible? My whole body is shaking."

A voice exclaimed from the apartment building, "Hey! What are you doing here? You are still recovering from your injuries."

He turned to see his teacher standing there. The man looked ragged like he just woke up.

Harrison gave the other a sheepish, "Sungsengnim."

The man snapped, "Are you crazy? You are still laid up with those injuries. What do you think you doing letting your energy out like that? Do you want to die?"

"I'm sorry, Sungsengnim. I couldn't go back to sleep. So I thought I would practice some. Thank you for saving me again."

Chun said with a growl, "It seems that is going to be a habit. Tch, what a brat. Useless."

Harrison turned away not letting his teacher's words get to him. The man seemed like was hard on him but didn't want him hurt. Like he was just trying to toughen him up slightly.

He focused on his ki again and threw a punch out. This time he felt the energy explode perfectly out in front of his hand. It was like when he attacked Chang Ho.

Chun's jaw dropped and the cigarette he just stuck in his mouth dropped out. The man said trying to brush it off, "I must still he asleep or something. It looks like your using the inner ki strike rather naturally.

Harrison asked sheepishly, "You think so? I just kept practicing and accidently got it down."

There was a contemplative look on his teacher's face.

Harrison asked, "What happened to the other boy? The kid leader of the Heavenly Way school. What was his name? Hyuk So Chun?"

A dark look crossed his teacher's face as he replied, "If this is about him, don't worry I'll avenge..."

Harrison said interrupting Chun, "I never got the chance to thank him."

Chun inquired incredulously, "For what? For beating you to a pulp?"

Harrison shook his head as he answered, "No its not that. I confronted Chang Ho and almost let my ki go. If he didn't come between us I would have become a murderer."

"Don't you feel any sort of animosity towards him?"

Again he shook his head as he said, "No why would I? My wounds are healing and he kept his end of the deal. I could have backed down at any point. It was my stubbornness to protect you as you protected me that prevented it. I was so angry that night that I forgot myself. Forgot why I was learning martial arts. It wasn't to cause grief for other people. I wanted to learn to protect myself and those I care about."

Chun said darkly, "Enough chit chat. Go inside and rest! It's a bit premature for this but when your body heals I'll teach you foot techniques."

Harrison inquired curiously, "What are those?"

Chun snapped, "I said I would teach you when your body heals! And start back to school slowly. Since you've been gone so long even Shiho is starting to worry."

His teacher turned to leave. Harrison couldn't stop himself from asking, "Sungsengnim isn't a bad person, right?"

"What?" His teacher asked confused.

Harrison's eyes brightened with determination, "I believe it. You are absolutely not a bad person. I'll go back inside now."

He didn't allow his teacher the chance to reply. Instead he went back inside and stealthily went back to the bed. His teacher was right. If he wanted to keep up his training he would need to rest.

It took four days for his wounds and body to heal completely. In that time he returned for a short time to school. Chang Ho wasn't there but his friends were. They left him along however. Without their leader they were cowards.

When he was healed though Chun pulled him out again. They were going to the beach. While he didn't understand why he didn't argue either.

Harrison wore a pair of black swim trunks and a white shirt. The sand felt amazing on his bare feet. The salty scent filled nostrils. He relaxed at the scent in a way he hadn't before.

Chun said from behind him, "Foot techniques are fundamental movements. They are ways to to evade an attack, or put yourself in a better position to attack. No matter how strong an attack is, if it cannot connect. It is useless. That is why foot techniques can be seen as some of the most fundamental techniques. First you will the five foot techniques. The first is Jin which brings you in to attack. The second is Tweh to retreat an attack. Hweh is to evade. The fourth is Gyuk. This is a foot technique that attacks the others foot techniques. The final one is... What the hell are you doing?"

Harrison was staring at the ocean. He hadn't ever been to the ocean before. It was extraordinary to see and smell for him.

He said shamefully, "Sorry, Sungsengnim."

Chun said waving off his apology, "It's fine. Just don't let it happen again."

Harrison nodded but Shiho's arrival stopped any further conversation. She was wearing a very revealing bathing suit. It had Chun who constantly denied his feelings for her nose bleed.

She said suddenly, "Miss Sosul needs a playmate. I think young Shioon should go over and play with her."

Huh? She wanted him to entertain the little girl. That didn't make any sense to him. However if it gave those two a moment to work out their differences. He was all for it.

Chun pointed to him annoyed, "Don't even think about it brat. You are here to learn foot techniques. Not play in the sand."

He was already retreating across the hot sand. Getting between those two was suicide. It didn't matter who you were.

Lady Sosul was under an umbrella a few yards away. If Harrison didn't see that look in his own eyes almost every day he would have missed the sadness. It was a kind of sadness that was deep rooted. For someone so young she had a deep hurt.

While he didn't have much experience in childish things himself. He would do his best to make her feel like she belonged with that. That's what Chun had done for him. Even when the man tried to push him away from it. He opened the door to a new world that was more accepting than the one he left. Here he had found a family with people who weren't his blood. They didn't care if he had magic or was a squib. That's what he would try to share with her.

He greeted cheerfully, "Hey, Shiho sent me to come play with you. Do you want to make sand castles?"

The glare he received rivaled that of his father's. She was scary when she thought you were making fun of her. He wasn't trying to make fun of her. Just show her a little bit of kindness.

He said with a small smile, "Hey I just want to show you how to build them. You don't have to if you don't want to. I... nevermind."

Her amber eyes looked at him curiously as she asked, "You?"

He blushed a red as he said, "I never got to do this when I was younger. My real mother doesn't exactly approve of me. She pampers my brothers but hates me. I didn't even know my father until recently. If I was honest with Sungsengnim is the closest thing I've had to a father. He only recently came into my life as well. I don't know how things are going to go when he leaves. I'll be left alone in the world again."

Her amber eyes softened as she took in his words. He knew she had very little of a childhood. Despite his attitude he wasn't exactly the happiest person in the world.

After a few moments of silence he began to pack sand into the plastic molds that Shiho brought with her. If she didn't want to play he wouldn't force her to. Instead he would enjoy the sun while they could. After all they would have to go back before too long.

To his surprise after a brief moments hesitation she joined him. She began to help him pack sand into the plastic molds. The silence between them was comfortable. Neither wanted to break it and begin more awkward small talk.

The first time he turned his mold over the castle fell apart. He wasn't discouraged by it but Sosul was laughing so hard that she was bright red in the face. When she started coughing he moved to help her. She then glared at him making him back off.

Despite his sand castles falling apart he had fun with making them. They didn't get bothered by his teacher either. He felt slightly bad about not learning the foot techniques. However it was good for them to have a moment to relax. All things considered they were lucky for this moment.

When they were done with sand castles Harrison and Sosul waded out into the water. Having never learned to swim he stayed where the water was just below his waist. Sosul was like a fish. Water it seemed was her natural element.

By the time the left the salty water Chun was waiting for them. His blue eyes seemed to show that he was lost in thought. It was often that someone caught that look on his face.

Then just like that it was gone again like it was never there. Chun said jerking his chin towards where they parked, "It's time to go."

Sosul led the way but Harrison fell into step beside Chun. They walked in silence to the car. Like when they arrived he was in the back with Sosul. Chun was upfront his eyes scanning the landscape.

Once they were on the highway he complained, "In the end we wasted a whole day. Now we will be left to play catch up on our return. Don't go complaining to me when you don't learn the foot techniques."

Shiho said diplomatically, "Well it can be helped. After all he did after to look after our princess."

Chun let out another annoyed sound but didn't comment. Sosul asked annoyed, "So what if he falls behind a day or two? It's not that big of a deal."

It was a big deal. Much more so than either Shiho or Chun wanted to admit. They would be leaving soon and had to make every day count.

Chun said with a sigh, "Seems to me like your expressing resentment. How long do you think it will take a newbie like him to learn foot techniques? Even if he trained himself to death he wouldn't be able to learn it in a few months. If we leave he will be alone. However if he learns foot techniques at least he could protect his own body."

Harrison whispered to Sosul, "Don't pay too much attention to, Sungsengnim. He worries to much," then he said louder, "I had a lot of fun today. We should definitely do this again."

Sosul blushed bright red causing Shiho to comment, "Looks like the princess is blushing."

Sosul replied angrily, "Shut up!"

That had all of them chuckling quietly. It was good to have company like this. They were all good friends and it made him wonder how long it would last.

Sosul suddenly pushed something into his hands. She said, "Here have this. It's payment for playing with me."

When he looked at it he saw that it was a medallion. It was made out of gold and had a phoenix etched into it. He could feel the power from it. Whatever this was it was important.

Shiho exclaimed suddenly, "Princess you can't just give that away."

Sosul glared at her before she replied, "It's my family's problem. I can give it to whoever I want. Including him."

Chun interrupted the argument about to start, "Kid you just something important. Make sure to take real good care of it."

All he could do was nod. Whatever this was it was important. While he didn't understand it then he would soon realize that it would change his life. For good or for ill his life would never be the same again.


	18. Goodbyes aren't forever

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. Finally! We are finally getting to the fun part! For those of you who haven't read the breaker. I suggest you pay close attention. Things are never going to be the same again.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Oh you have no idea. Just keep reading. Things are about to get infinitely more complicated.

Harrison's POV

When they returned to the apartment it was like nothing changed. He helped Sosul out of the car. Shiho and his teacher stood by it. Chun had a fierce glare on his face but it wasn't directed at anyone.

Shiho said suddenly, "I had a great time today. Honestly I wanted to enjoy a day like today, at least once. From the time I was born till now I never had the chance to have such a day."

Chun said suddenly moving towards the apartment building, "I had a little fun today too. Also I'm just saying this... but maybe aftet all of this is over. We could do it again. Next time just us."

Harrison turned to look at his teacher and so did Shiho. That was unexpected and unlike his teacher. This was the first time he said anything like that towards Shiho.

Shiho asked flustered, "Together?"

"Never mind forget it."

Harrison watched in awe as she asked him, "You need someone to cook for you right? I know from your disciple that you can't cook if your life depended on it."

The glare he received msde him to beat red. That was supposed to be just between them. Then again she never kept secrets very well.

Shiho continued, "When this matter finished. Let us return here together. Don't think you can sneak back here by yourself."

Shiho went passed an extremely surprised Chun carrying bags. His teacher gave a soft smile. Then like it was never there it was gone.

An angry voice said from behind them, "Well look whose having fun!"

Turning he saw Alex standing there. It was the first time he saw the porter since the encounter with Torrent clan. For his part the man looked like he recovered well.

Alex continued to ramble on, "You guys put me in the hospital and you run off somewhere."

Harrison said relief coating his tone, "Alex ajussi you're safe."

The man snarled, "Don't pretend you're my buddy! I was in the hospital for a week. While I was in the hospital you didn't even visit me once. Just what do you guys think of me, huh?"

Shiho chastised the other, "What's this? Invading other's homes as you please?

Alex turned away to snap at the woman, "And you! What's with you not calling me huh?"

Shiho shrugged indifferently, "I had to toss my phone not long ago. Had a stalker."

A voice asked from behind Harrison, "What the hell are you guys doing being so loud out front?"

Chun stood there with another cigarette in his mouth. It was unlit but it was obvious how annoyed the other was.

Alex asked his fear coming through, "You came too, Nine arts... Chun Woo?"

His teacher was about to answer when his attention was diverted. On the street a small car was driving by slowly. A man with dirty blond hair was going by. A phone was in his hand and a nasty smile on his face. It set Harrison on edge. That man meant them harm.

Chun snapped sarcastically as he went after it, "Idiot! Can't you tell when you are being followed?!"

Seeing Chun coming the car suddenly sped up. It was definitely after them. Chun was faster however. Like his fight with the orc like man, he disappeared. Then it was as if he reappeared on the car. Was that what it was like using foot techniques? That you could move at inhuman speeds?

Chun drew his arm back and Harrison recognized the movement. Inner ki strike. It was different from when he used it though. There was a lot more power behind it. It went straight through the car roof. Not once but four different times. Then they were out of sight.

Shiho said to him, "Come on, Shioon we have to go after them. We don't know if that man is a master or not. Alex stay here with the princess."

As they tried to catch up with the two men Harrison saw them go down an alley. They had to be using their ki like crazy and foot techniques to move that fast. There was no way anyone could move that fast. His teacher's arm was still in a cast on top of everything.

Shiho said when they reached the alley, "They definitely came down this alley. Did the climb up to the roofs? Or did they go inside?"

Before he could answer something fell from the roof. With a loud crash and a painful crunch it hit the concrete. Harrison without thinking ran over to the landing spot.

It was the man from the car that his teacher was chasing. The man was groaning in pain but he was alive. They had to move him and get him to a hospital. Otherwise there was no way he would live.

A voice said from behind him, "You. Why did you come here?"

He asked, "Sungsengnim did you do this? Did you hurt him like this?"

It was a stupid question and he knew it. Chun almost killed someone during the fight on the bridge. It was only his stubbornness that kept the other alive.

Chun asked with a growl, "Is that bastard not dead yet? Move aside I'll make sure he stops breathing."

Once again Harrison stood his ground. He could not abide by senseless slaughter. That was why he didn't trust his father. As the Dark Lord he did senseless slaughter for a living. Until that changed there would be no trust between father and son. That was something that could be dealt with later. This however could not wait.

Harrison said determined, "Sungsengnim, don't be like this. I may not know what the martial arts world is exactly like. I do know that you don't have to be like this."

Chun yelled at him angrily, "You idiot! Are you trying to save him again?! Don't you know what will happen if you let him go now? He'll reveal our location to our enemies! We won't be able to stay here any longer!"

He knew that. Honestly he knew that if they him go, that was it. His teacher would have to leave. That he would be left alone again.

Despite that he could not allow this. He could not allow this evil to happen knowing that he could have stopped it. He was no longer the scared coward that he was when Chun took him in. Instead he would stand up for his principles even if it meant going against the one who meant everything to him.

He whispered, "Then you need to leave. Please leave here. If you do then everything will be done with."

Shiho shouted in surprise, "Shioon!"

He barely heard her as Chun asked with a growl, "And if I go? When are you going to learn foot techniques? You think these guys are playing around?! You think you will be able to survive in this world without knowing a single foot technique? Your skill level would increase several times if you just learn them. And yet you're saying you're not going to?!"

Harrison could see the logic in what his teacher was saying. Then again at one time he could see the logic in not fighting back. In being a coward who gave in to bullies. He wasn't that person anymore. His teacher made him a better person. Despite their conflicting views on how things should be handled.

Harrison admitted with a sigh, "I want to learn."

"See! I just need to take care of that fucker over there..."

With determination in his voice he said louder, "However, only after all of this is over with. Sungsengnim, despite this not being the time. You have been staying anyway. I'm not as stupid as you think I am. You came here because of Sosul. However you are staying because of me. So go back. When everything's over then come back and teach me."

It was like someone had used a silencing charm on the world. It went dead silent. His teacher had a dark look on his face as the words were considered.

Without warning however his teacher said turning to leave the alley, "Shiho, get Alex. Tell him to toss that guy in front of a hospital."

Surprise filled Harrison. Part of him thought that Chun would kill the man regardless. So it was surprising when instead he choose a different path.

Shiho inquired looking between them, "What about that other thing?"

Chun shook his head as he replied, "No. Lee, Shioon follow me."

Without questioning the other he did as he was told. Chun led them across the street where they went up to the roof top. It was large enough to hold a gathering on. It was also higher than most of the other roofs. They could feel a decent breeze there. On it was the scent of the city.

Harrison stayed close to the middle of the roof. Chun for his part stood close to the edge of the south side. There he stamped out his cigarette butt. They locked eyes. Blue upon green. There was an untold sadness in those blue eyes. It made Harrison want to ask what was wrong. He knew though that he would never get a real answer. His teacher wasn't one for sharing such things.

He asked carefully, "Why are we here, Sungsengnim?"

Chun said taking a deep breath, "This is your final lesson. Watch carefully I'm only going to show you this once. The foot techniques you will be learning are the five basic ones. Jin will draw you towards your opponent."

Harrison watched the other. At first it only looked like the other was walking. Closer attention to Chun's ankle showed it not to be true. He was angling his foot straight to the ground. Then rolling it into the movement of his body. Ki must keep the ankle from breaking.

Then there was a flicker of the other's legs and he disappeared. Only for Chun to reappear less than a foot in front of him. It seemed he was right earlier. The movements were foot techniques.

Chun tapped his chest with his fist as he said, "This is Jin."

It was incredible to see it right up close. Before he could really consider it however the man was moving again. This time he leaned back and it was more of a sliding motion with his legs.

Chun said with a soft look, "The second is Tweh. To retreat from your opponent."

It was incredible. His teacher was back across the roof. Almost like he had never moved to begin with. Then once again the other was moving. It was a sliding sideways motion.

The man said, "The third is Hweh. It allows you to avoid your opponent's attack and gaze."

The man disappeared. No matter where he looked on the roof he couldn't see Chun. It gave him prospective on the technique.

A voice said from behind him even as a hand grabbed him by his shirt, "The fourth is Kyuk. It attacks your opponents. You can't use it however you want. It's a skill that allows you to read your opponent's foot technique and change its movements to neutralize your opponent."

Chun knocked his feet out from under him as example. From the ground he watched the final one. This allowed him to see the techniques up close. The way the ankle moved.

Chun said, "The final one is Hwan. It affects the opponents mind and will power."

It was no wonder why it was shown last. Otherwise Harrison might not have believe it. Despite seeing it with his own two eyes.

The footsteps were almost too fast for him to follow. Even though he was able to see some he wasn't able to see others. However he was able to see five of his teacher's. That scared him. One of Chun was bad enough not to mention five of him.

When he blinked there was only one of the man. A hand was in his face offering him help up. Not one to turn down a helping hand he allowed Chun to pull him up to his feet.

Once back on his feet they went down to street level. The whole way Harrison's thoughts were on what he had seen. It made him wonder if he could replicated.

He asked as they started going back to the apartment, "Hey, Sungsengnim? That technique you did just a moment ago?"

Chun glanced at him as he inquired, "What? That's why you have beem so quiet?"

"Ah well, yes."

Chun rolled his eyes as he said, "Don't stress about it then. They aren't something you can learn in one go."

Harrison asked his voice going timid agian, "Isn't it, in the ankle? No matter how I look at it. It seems you have to use your foot from the ankle down. Kinda like this?"

He tried to roll his ankle forward as his foot came down. Completely forgetting that to use a technique he had to match his ki flow to the movement. The end result was him cracking his ankle that throbbed with pain.

Chun said looking at the sky, "When we first met, I thought you were a worm. It turns out I was wrong. You're a mole instead. You observed correctly. However in order to correctly do the movement you must match your ki flow."

Harrison grinned, "Just like the inner strike technique."

Chun nodded as he said, "That's right. It won't be easy however to achieve the ultimate level. If you can properly pick it up then no one your age would be able to get you. Some of the older masters too. Here take this. Since I broke yours you can have mine."

Harrison blinked as a phone was shoved into his hands. Alex pulled up his car and his teacher got in the back. It was then he realized this would probably be the last he saw of them. Even with the promise to return there was no guarantee he would.

As if sensing his thoughts Chun said, "Lee Shioon. Continue to live your life as you do now. If you go back to being depressed without me. Then even if I come back I won't acknowledge you as my disciple."

Shioon said resolutely, "Right. Good luck to all of you."


	19. Son of the Dragon part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. As perceptive as always there my friend.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

After his teacher left Harrison made his way back to his apartment. Listlessly he made his way into his room and collapsed on his bed. It felt like ages since he had laid down in his own bed. As if his old routine was back. As if the month that just passed was just a dream.

He looked at the phone briefly. Unsurprisingly It was empty of all information. If he was attacked no one would be able to track his teacher by his phone.

"Lee Shioon. Continue to live your life as you do now. If you go back to being depressed without me. Then even if I come back I won't acknowledge you as my disciple."

His teacher wouldn't have to worry. He wouldn't return to how he was before. He would have to use his teacher's techniques to improve. So that way when Chun returned he could make the man proud.

That's when it hit him. He shouted angry with himself, "I forgot to do my ki exercises today! If I start now would i even be able to complete them?!"

It took him most of the night to finish his exercises. When he did however a sense of accomplishment filled him. He could do this without his mentor. Hold his own until Chun returned. Before he left the apartment he sent a message to his father. The Dark Lord kept his word and stayed away. Now he would be keep his own promise.

For the first time since it all started he went to school. This time it was with the intent to stay. Not to meet with his teacher and learn what he could learn.

As he walked into the courtyard he practiced the foot technique Jin. Focusing on his ki into his ankle he tried to match it with his walk. There was a burst of speed forward before pain. Was that what his teacher meant?

A voice behind him startled him from his thoughts, "Shioon what are you doing?!"

Startled he turned to see Sae Hee walking up behind him. She looked happy to see him.

She said with a kind smile, "I've been following you for awhile. Didn't you notice?"

He shook his head as he replied, "My bad. I was thinking of something else. Nevermind are you alright?"

She seemed startled by the question. It was followed by a look of fear that was quickly hidden.

She smacked him on the back as she said, "Don't worry about it. I've already forgotten about it. If you want to live you have to keep moving forward."

He returned her smile. She was truly strong. How someone could go through so much and stay like that, was beyond him.

As they walked into the school a voice said, "Well look who we have here. Are you returning to school again, Shioon? Pretty girl? I haven't seen you in a few days. It's not nice for you to avoid us like that."

Sae Hee hid behind him. It was obvious that she had not forgotten what happened. That Chang Ho still scared her. He glared at the other boy his fists clenching and unclenching at his side. Hatred unlike anything he ever felt before filled him. Chang Ho would not touch his friend.

Chang Ho seemed surprised but said, "Look at that shit. Are you going to try something? Then how about you come over here then? Well get your ass over here!"

With a cold demeanor Harrison made his way over. It was not made in fear but in anger.

Chang Ho seemed happy about it as he said, "That's right. You are just a retard in the end. If we catch that fucker from before we will kill..."

"If you try that again... no. If you try to bother Sae Hee again. I will kill you!"

He turned away and held out his hand to Sae Hee. She immediately took it with a smile. Then together they passed Chang Ho. The boy seemed to be frozen with fear. Good. Then maybe he wouldn't bother them again. Students let them pass with looks of admiration and fear. It was the first time anyone stood up to Chang Ho.

When they were away from the prying eyes Sae Hee collapsed into his arms. She sobbed, "I'm sorry Shioon. I was so scared of those boys."

Gently he turned her around as he said gently, "It's okay. You have to worry. No matter what happens now. I swear that I will protect you from everyone. That is what Sungsengnim taught me."

Slowly she nodded into his chest. He walked her to her class and then made his way to his own. He sat towards the front of the class. There was a lot he had to catch up on.

His attention was drawn to a ringing in his bag. The phone that his teacher gave him? Maybe it was Chun.

He pulled it out and answered, "Hello?"

"Chunwoo-sii?"

Not his teacher or Shiho. Must be the person that his teacher was always chasing after. Why was she calling him? Didn't she hate Sunsengnim after all the dates of being left suddenly?

He replied as he moved out of the classroom, "Sungsengnim can't answer the phone right now."

"Sungsengnim? Who is this?"

Oops. He replied, "This is Sungsengnim's student."

"Student? Then you are a student at Nine Dragon's High? Are you there now?"

He said his suspicion rising as an uneasy feeling entered the pit of his stomach, "Yes. How did you know that?"

Harrison didn't hear the answer. A powerful strike hit the back of his head and he fell face forward. Without turning around he knew exactly who hit him. More blows rained down upon him.

He curled into himself waiting for the moment to strike back. There was questions coming from his phone. Then one of the gang members said some thing and the blows stopped.

A gentle touch on his shoulder brought him back to reality. Sae Hee shouted right in his ear helping him up to his knees, "Shioon! You have to get up! You have to wake up!"

Chang Ho said dementedly, "I said if you interfered I would kill you."

Shioon didn't hesitate. He spun on his heel. Using the momentum he pushed off. Using his ki he punched the other straight into his jaw.

The force of the strike sent Chang Ho flying. The older boy crashed painfully onto the ground. All of the students who gathered to watch stared at him. Surprise filled their eyes. Harrison who was known as the soft spoken boy who didn't cause trouble had hit Chang Ho. Not only that but it seemed the other was out cold.

Harrison snarled, "Didn't I tell you, if you ever touched Sae Hee again, I would kill you?! Get up you coward. Get up and fight me."

One of the gang members said not meeting his eyes, "Shioon he really has fainted. I'm going to take him to the infirmary."

With a deep breath he nodded. He wasn't a bully. All he wanted was for people to leave him be. To leave Sae Hee be.

A voice shouted from behind him, "Hey student! Is this your phone?"

A tall blond haired man stood there in a suit. If it wasn't for the dangerous aura he gave off, Harrison might have thought he was a business man. Next to him was a black haired man in the same suit. They weren't normal. If he had to guess, they were likely of Murim. It was the same feeling that he got from the battle.

"Sorry?"

The blond walked right up to him and grabbed his wrist sneered, "Tell me, what connection do you have to the Nine Arts Dragon?"

The dark haired man said, "Hey, Kang Woobin! The interrogation will be held by the master."

Woobin said with a grin, "Look how confused the brat is. It will be easy to get information from him."

They like everyone else were underestimating him. They thought he was weak. That he would roll over like a dog. If it had been a few weeks ago he would have. He would have avoided confrontation at all costs. Now he would protect his teacher just as his teacher had protected him.

He said with a growl, "Let me go."

Woobin said looking down at him with a sneer, "I can't do that. You see, we don't know if you can be used as a hostage. Luring out the Nine Arts Dragon is a priority."

No. He wouldn't let them use him as a hostage. He would not be the reason why his teacher got captured. Even if it cost him his life he would protect the man.

Harrison shifted his weight forward and threw a right book. Behind it was ki that he had been waiting to use. It was just beneath the surface ready to fight with. It almost felt like a caged beast wanting free.

It was only by the about of the dark haired man that Woobin avoided his attack. Surprise filled both men's eyes and they were too shocked to react as he took off running. The shock soon wore off however and they chased after him.

The blond while bulkier than the dark haired man was much faster. He soon caught up to Harrison who was making his way through the students.

He asked sounding almost happy, "Where do you think you're going?"

The other one shouted just as Harrison turned ready to strike out again, "Be careful! That kid knows how to use breaking spirit strike!"

The warning came too late. Similar to with Chang Ho the attack hit the man in the arm as he tried to block. It didn't make him go flying but he did stumble back quite a ways. The sound of bones crunching was sickening but he didn't stick around to think on It. Instead choosing to take a more deserted hallway.

Using back hallways he made his way to the emergency stairwell. It seemed he was home free. Only to take a step back as a giant of a man came through. Harrison had never seen someone so big. It was like staring at a wall.

The man held a smirk as he reached for Harrison. The boy knew that if he was going to use foot techniques it had to be now. Otherwise he would be the reason his teacher was caught.

Focusing his ki into his ankle he dodged under and around the other's arm. When he was in line with the window and side of the man he struck. Using inner ki strike he struck the man in his ribs.

The man went down briefly but didn't stay down. Harrison used the distraction to keep running. He had to make it out of the school. After all he was a sitting duck here.

In only a few moments he was outside and off school grounds. Without hesitation he ran into the city where he could hide easier.

Chun's POV

Rain had started. It would make cover easier to obtain. Still it made him uneasy. Something was going on away from there.

Shiho asked her eyes soft, "Are you perhaps hung up on leaving your disciple? It's not too late to take him with us you know."

Chun shook his head and said, "If that kid learned what we were really doing. He would immediately faint."

She laughed, "He would, wouldn't he? Do you really think he could return to a normal life after this, though? Somehow all that happens feels like it was all a dream."

He knew exactly what she meant. He sighed, "Same here. You know when my master died, I lived in a fog. Even when I messed things up I couldn't feel it in my heart. Just like the truth. Then I met that kid and somehow he changed something in me. I don't know how to put it. Also my feelings for you I have come to realize..."

Shiho practically collapsed against him. Tears were running down her face and he could feel them wetting his shirt.

She whispered into his shirt so that he barely heard her, "I know of your painful past. You have to realize that your not alone in that. One cannot have a happy past and be a Murim. However right now you have told me directly."

"Shiho..."

The door slammed open and like a pair of teenagers they split. Both of them were red in the face. Unsurprisingly it was only Alex and his usual loudness. It made Chun want to strangle the man.

Alex said grabbing a towel, "The boat is set to arrive sometime tonight."

Chun nodded his face going back to his mask. No need for someone to underestimate him.

Shiho asked, "Did you hear any other news?"

For a moment there was hesitation. Almost like Alex didn't want to tell them whatever he heard.

He sighed, "There was something. Apparently a summons has been issued. For the entire Murim Alliance."

The entire alliance? Where they onto them? If so they needed to move immediately.

Alex's next words made his heart stop. Not for his own safety but for that of his disciple.

"You know what though. It was for a 10 kilometers of Nine Dragon's High. It looks like that the Murim Alliance is chasing Shioon. Those fools are barking up the wrong tree. Though I hear the kid is giving them a run for their money. Apparently he escaped the school. Since they are chasing the kid it will provide the perfect distraction for us to escape."

Chun couldn't stand to hear anymore. He slammed the door open and stepped out into the rain. Taking a cigarette out he put it to his lips. Then he hesitated instead choosing to stare up at the dark sky.

Was he right in leaving the kid? Should he go after Shioon and bring him with them? What was he to do?


	20. Murim part 9

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Your right. Then again help can come from the most unexpected sources.

DarkRavie:Thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

Rain mixed with sweat and drenched his clothes. Hours passed since he escaped Nine Dragon's High. In that time he broke through three perimeters that were set up to catch him. If it had been back before the pill he would have passed out long ago. Thanks to Chun he had increased stamina.

A man in a black hoodie stood in front of him. Harrison didn't hesitate. Using his ki he attacked the man. The sound of crunching bones filled the air. It no longer made him sick to hear it. At this point it was him or them. If he wanted to survive this fight he would have to put aside his morals.

The man was thrown back into his compatriots. They shouted, "Shit he, got him! Run!"

Behind him another voice older shouted then blew into a whistle, "He's over here! Get this fucker!"

Despite his exhaustion Harrison continued to run. He pushed himself farther than he ever went before. Did they think he would let them catch him? He wouldn't be captured. Never again would he be a burden to his teacher. Not a chance in hell!

As he turned a corner he hid himself in a shadowed doorway. Nearby he heard voices shouting as he tried to catch his questioning, "Did you see him over there?"

"No. He's not over here. Let's try searching above."

Leaning against the the doorway he gulped down air. It was the first time he had the chance to catch him breath. It seemed every time he turned around there was four more of these guys. He didn't even know who they were. Just that they would use him to get back at his teacher.

"Goddamnit it! Where is the little bastard hiding?!"

"He's probably just as work out as we are. He's been running for hours."

The voices were fading as they moved away from him. He would take a few minutes to catch his breath. Then he would have to get moving again.

He was cold. The rain had frozen him to the bone. He had no strength left. All he wanted to do was to lie down and sleep. Still he could not stay there.

Harrison left the doorway. Several moments of silence told him that the men were gone. He had only gone a few feet when a man stepped out in front of him. The man had greying brown hair and kind brown eyes.

He asked sternly, "Are you the Nine Arts Dragon's disciple?"

Harrison's shoulders slumped. It was another person of Murim. Pushing aside his exhaustion he entered an open fighting stance. Surprise filled the brown eyes.

The man said trying to reason with him, "Just give up already. I know your stamina is at its breaking point."

Harrison didn't answer. Instead he leapt forward focusing his ki into the inner strike movement. The man despite his surprise dodged to the side. Stumbling slightly Harrison retook his stance. There wasn't even enough energy in his body to use a foot technqiue.

Brown eyes clashed with green as the man said entering his own stance, "You deserve to be called the Nine Arts Dragon's disciple. Come! I, Gangsung from Songhak Dojang, will face you."

Shioon watched him warily. Those words meant nothing to him. However they sounded like that boy's title. Could it be similar? If so he was in trouble. His last win was based on a technicality. He didn't even remember most of the fight. At the start of that fight he had full ki reserves too. Now he was down to the last vestiges of his reserves. Never had he felt this drained before.

Before he could blink he was flat on his back. The wind had been knocked out of him and the world went grey for a brief moment. The man stood where Harrison had just a moment prior. It didn't even look like he had struck him.

Realizing his position Harrison regained his feet. Even as he did so he found it difficult to breath. The strike had made the muscles around his chest constrict.

Gangsung said with a sigh, "You should stay down. However if you are even the slightest bit like your master you won't. Not until someone puts you down."

Harrison said with resolution, "I was tired of being beaten down. Sungsengnim gave me the courage to fight. I will not let you people take me in alive. I would rather die than betray my teacher!"

He lunged at the man again catching him by surprise. Gangsung tried to move to the side to avoid the attack. Midlung Harrison planted his leading foot. He swirled so that he faced the other his opposite hand tapping the other in the middle. There was no explosive force behind it.

It seemed that he was out of ki. As soon as his mind had the thought the world went black. Harrison's unconscious body collapsed onto the ground.

Marvolo's POV

The guardians were coming along in their trainings. So far he had been pleased with the results. Their magic could control the elements for up to half an hour at a time. As an advanced form of magic he wasn't surprised it was only a short time. Their spell work was what really impressed him.

Most of them only took three maybe four tries to learn a spell. Advanced spells some not taught at Hogwarts might take five tries but no more. Given that they were all fairly young he was pleased.

A frown marred his face. The fifth guardian was what worried him. The Guardian of the Forest was his son. Since their confrontation in his apartment he had not heard from the boy. He assumed that the teenager was studying under his teacher.

It was worrisome that there had not been contact; despite knowing that the boy was with a teacher. He considered having Severus check in on him but hesitated. If there was an issue he would think Harrison would make contact. At least he had better. Still the sense of foreboding would not leave him.

A knocking sound came from his window. Looking up he saw an unfamiliar owl was waiting to be let in. In its beak was a letter.

He flicked his wand at the window giving the creature entrance. It couldn't be from one of his inner circle. They would just come themselves. Typically only those who were undercover sent letters by nondescript owls.

When the letter landed on his desk he recognized the handwriting from the notes in the boy's room. Harrison had written him a letter? Was the Murim training going to take longer than expected? He didn't care either way. His son needed to learn to control his magic as well as his ki.

He opened it and read:

Father,

I will get straight to the point. My teacher has left me for the time being. An unforeseen circumstance has caused him to leave with haste.

I believe he will return for me but I know I need to learn to control my magic. Like my ki it is bubbling just beneath my skin. I'm not sure what to do about it however.

Your son,  
Harrison Riddle

If he knew his son the boy would go back to his muggle son. That meant if he waited a few hours he could catch him back at the apartment. He would bring Severus with him as well. The man knew his son the best out of everyone.

Chun's POV

His worry for his disciple was ever increasing. It had been hours since the first word that the alliance was chasing him. They heard nothing on whether or not he had been caught. There wasn't much information he could give, at least.

Still he worried about the boy more than he should. What was happening back there? Would the kid be able to avoid the alliance or would he fall?

Sensing a ki presence he turned his eyes narrowing. Two men were walking alongside Alex. He knew them but he didn't understand why they were there. They should be on their own missions.

The blond one said with a smirk, "Yo, lower your shields. Oi, Nine Arts Dragon how you been?"

The bald one complained under his breath, "This weather is terrible."

Shiho questioned just as confused as he was, "Takeshi? Demetri? Why are you two here?"

Alex snapped back angrily, "Why is it my fault? All I did was request a boat and they showed up."

Chun moved to start on something else. He had to take his mind off of the kid.

Takeshi seemed to take it as a sign to keep talking, "Damn... for us to be dispatched to save some kid that still smells of his mother's milk. The boss is so uptight. Yo I heard you made a kick was disciple."

What? They heard about Shioon? How?

He inquired hiding his interest behind a mask, "What are you talking about?"

Takeshi pushed his blond locks out of his eyes as he replied, "Don't act like you don't know, Nine Arts Dragon. All of Murim is in an uproar because of your kid. Now even Kaiser wants him."

Shiho questioned angrily, "What is he talking about, Alex? What does he mean Shioon is causing an uproar?"

Chun saw the Sunwoo clan princess poke her head in. She must have heard Shioon's name and grew curious.

Alex snarled sounding like a member of Murim for the first time, "Stop blaming me for this shit, Shiho! I thought we weren't talking about the kid. You know to keep the princess from worrying about him."

The little girl asked worry clear in voice making her presence known, "What happened to him? I thought you said he would be safe!"

Chun winced at the accusation. He thought his disciple would be safe. He hoped that the boy would be able to keep his head down. It never occurred to him that they would track him down to the school. Now Kaiser was interested in the boy.

Takeshi answered breaking him from his thoughts, "What's this? You actually don't know. The whole city has gone apeshit trying to catch that kid. Apparently he is using high level techniques like crushing spirit strike and lightning steps. It's like the kid is an expert."

Lightning steps? That's impossible. No one could use them after only seeing them once. Even he had to see them multiple times. It took him months to master them.

Crushing spirit strike was a half way point in inner strike techniques. It was a class four technique. Chun thought Shioon could only use the basic form. When did this brat become so good?

Shiho said as the two blond men began arguing, "We have a choice to make here. Either we go after Shioon. Or we leave him to die."

Chun said shaking his head, "There was never a choice. Alex, Takeshi, Demetri, you three stay here. Shiho let's go."


	21. Koa Business Tower part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Actually he had. It just wasn't said what was in the letter. Before he left the apartment he sent a message to his father. The Dark Lord kept his word and stayed away. Now he would be keep his own promise.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Gangsung's POV

After checking the child's pulse he picked the boy up. He easily held him over one shoulder. It surprised Gangsung that he could carry the boy so easily. As Goomoonryong's disciple the child should have more muscle on him. Yet he was lighter than a feather.

There was a safe house nearby. With all of the Murim Alliance looking for the boy it wouldn't take them long to pick him up. If what he suspected was true the boy would not live long. The alliance would either kill him out right for the techniques he knew. Or they would break his ki center and leave him to die a slow, excruciatingly slow and painful death.

Either way it would be a waste of talent. The child had stamina that most masters could only dream of. On top of that he adapted quickly to situations that threw others for a loop. Despite wanting to he could not go against the alliance.

When he arrived at the safe house two young men were already there. Both were in their twenties and still disciples of their respective masters. It would be a few more years before they could start making a name for themselves yet.

The taller one with blond hair asked surprised, " Gangsung-er is that him?"

Gangsung walked over to a nearby couch and gently laid the boy down. Then he replied calmly, "Yes this is him. Can you contact the Alliance now?"

"Yes sir."

They left him immediately. His eyes watched the boy's slow deep breaths. He was unconscious but was truly ready to fight to the end. Unrefined talent with remarkable spirit. It was a shame they had not found him before Goomoonryong. On the other hand he was a fitting apprentice to the man.

The screeching of tires drew his attention. It seemed a car was already in the area. Good that meant a less of a chance for the kid to escape.

Two men entered. One growled, "We got here as soon as we could. Where is the little bastard?"

They were older than the two youths with him. These two were in their thirties. By the feel of their ki they would never make master however. Just people to carry on the bloodlines it would seem.

The blond replied surprised, "You guys came hella fast. Here he is."

The new commers took the boy with quiet words of thanks. Gangsung walked them out to their van but didn't get in with them. A car would be sent separately for them. Even if those two weren't masters they could take on the boy if he woke.

The two youths were complaining. They thought that they should have gone too. No that wasn't the Alliance's way. Prisoners and men were transported separately.

Part of him was surprised. Those two looked like Torrent clan members. If he remembered correctly their Head of clan was refusing to take part in the hunt. That in itself was unusual but they didn't have time to question it.

The blond said as they began walking insise, "Gangsung, you must be tired. Let's go back inside and have some tea."

Ah so the boy was finally remembering his manners. A cup of tea sounded good. Chasing children in the rain was not good on his health. He was nowhere as young as these two were.

When the reached the door to the safe house more cars pulled up. This couldn't be the cars for them. They are on one of the last perimeters.

A man in a dark suit was first out of the car and he inquired, "Where's the kid?"

Did they not get the word? The boy was just picked up.

The next words sent chills down his spine in realization, "What? We came here because they told us you had the kid. We were told to bring him back."

The blond man asked confused, "What? Didn't you guys just pick him up?"

The newcomer growled, "I'm not sure what you are talking about. We came as soon as we got the dispatch."

It couldn't be... had the Torrent clan betrayed the Alliance?

Harrison's POV

When he came to his body was stiff but mostly undamaged. By the sounds around him they were in a car. Were they taking him as hostage, now?

He could feel his ki moving sluggishly throughout his body. It wasn't as low as it had been before he passed out. It was still lower than he would have liked. He needed to recover some of his energy if he wanted to get free again.

A voice asked from in front of him, "Hey you awake kid? Don't worry we aren't kidnappers."

He snarled in return opening his green eyes, "Where is this? Who are you guys?"

Looking at them he realized that they were some of the people from the bridge. Not the ones that had dragged him behind their motorcycles but from the same group.

The man's reply was drowned out by the radio, "Sector S-5. Suspect has escaped in a vehicle. I repeat suspect has escaped in a vehicle. Car model is Starcraft van. Currently in pursuit."

The driver snapped angrily, "Shit! I knew this was going to happen! There was no way this reckless plan was going to work."

The one who told him not to worry growled back, "Shut up! As long as we can get out of the blockade."

Looking out the window he could see black vans that caught up. This was the Murim people. So these two were telling the truth.

Why? Why would they risk their lives to save his? He wasn't anything more than a bargaining chip to the Murim people.

The cars moved from behind them to in front. Watching cop shows while running on the treadmill allowed him to realize what they were going to try to do. A pit maneuver. Already one van was getting in front of them while they other was tapping the side of their van.

With a forceful shove their van spun making him dizzy. When he could see again he found they were trapped in. They could hear the shouting from outside of their van. The two men didn't pay any attention to it. Instead the driver came back to where he was sitting. He grabbed Harrison up by the collar of his shirt and moved them to the very back of the van.

Harrison could not honestly say he was surprised by what he saw. There were two mini motorcyles.

The man whispered with a deadly serious look in his eyes, "If you want to live you need to come with us. If you go with them, they will kill you. We are trying to get you back to your master. To do that we need your cooperation."

Harrison nodded his jaw set in determination. He could see the honesty in the man's eyes. They might have been his enemy once but they weren't any longer.

The man got on the motorcycle with Harrison right behind him. When the people outside went to open the van doors they shot out. The chase was on once more.

Harrison shivered as the biting wind bit into his skin. Rain continued to pelt them. If they were still on foot he would have been grateful for it. Now it was a hindrance. It could be the reason the crashed out instead of getting away.

The other man that had been in the van with him threw what looked like stars in the ground. The screeching of tires sounded. It was soon followed by the sounds of crunching metal. The cars behind them had all their tires popped. It must have been a spike strip. A brilliant maneuver to get away from an opponent.

After forty five minutes of cutting through different alleys they finally lost their last tails. They went into an alley and parked the bikes.

His driver said nodding to the door, "Come on, kid. We need to get you some clean clothes. Then we can switch cars."

Harrison followed them inside. Once there he couldn't hold back his questions anymore, "Who are you guys? Why are you helping me? I don't have any connections to the Murim world."

They stared at him for a moment like he had grown a second head. Then they laughed. His face went bright red with anger and shame. Why were they laughing at him?

The second man said calming down slightly, "You are the disciple to the infamous villain Goomoonryong. Kid everyone in Murim is looking for you. To say that you have nothing to do with Murim is an insult."

Harrison snarled like a rabid wolf, "Sungsengnim is not a villain."

The man waved him off as he said, "Kid, he might not be to you. To the rest of the Murim world he is. This is unbelievable. Helping Goomoonryong's disciple is beyond me."

"Come on. Let's go warm up the car. I'm freezing."

The two men got in an elevator. When Harrison didn't follow the driver asked, "Kid, aren't you coming in?"

Harrison answered resolutely, "I cannot go with anyone who thinks badly of Sungsengnim. Thank you for saving me. We must part ways here."

He gave a bow of respect to the now panicking men. He hated to just leave them but he knew Chun would be out there looking for him. If he caught up with the man maybe things wouldn't turn into such a disaster.

Both men started speaking at the same time, "Hey now don't do that. It's just what we have heard. Maybe we were a little insensitive. If we don't look after you, we will be killed."

That last sentence caught his attention. He didn't want anyone to die because of him.

He growled feeling power return to him, "Killed by who?"

The men exchanged glanced before replying, "We can't really say. We were ordered to bring you to Goomoonryong."

Harrison blinked in surprise. He inquired hope lacing his tone, "Take me to Goomoonryong? Does that mean you know where Sungsengnim is?"

Both men shouted making his ears ring, "What?! You are saying you don't know where he is?!"

He nodded. The two men went to talk a little way away from him. Who were these pitiful people? Then again, what did that say about him? They had to save him.

His ki reserves were slowly replenishing but it would take time. If he had a place he could sit down and focus it would go by faster. Despite them saving him, he didn't trust them to not try something while he was rebuilding his reserves.

Eventually he was moved to the car garage. They found a new van waiting for them. Harrison kept his eyes open as he called the ki from his breath into his body. They had given him a grey sweatshirt and jeans. They were a little big but they were dry and warm.

After a few minutes the black haired man's phone rang. He answered it and explained the situation. Then he listened. Harrison kept his focus on the ki in his breath.

The man said, "We have to slip past net. From there they want us to go to the villa. This guy... is he asleep? How is this laid back person the Dragon's disciple?"

Harrison replied calmly, "I'm refilling my ki reserves. I would rather have as much ki as possible in case we are attacked."

The driver said with a grin, "Smart kid."

The radio let out a burst of static before they heard, "Suspect sighted. Suspect sighted. Suspect headed to district 6-4. Suspect headed to the Koa business tower. I repeat, suspect headed to the Koa business tower."

That wasn't right. They were on the opposite side of town. Why would they be deceiving the entire Alliannce? Unless... it was for his teacher. They were trying to trap, Sungsengnim.

He snapped, "You have to take me to Koa Business Tower!"

Then two men yelled, "Are you insane!"


	22. Koa Business Tower part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Well... not exactly killed but I can't say much else.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Yoochun's POV

Amusement filled him as he watched Goomoonryong and his love entered the Koa business tower. The man had enough power to go toe to toe with him. There wasn't any doubt in his mind that it would be a difficult fight if they became a serious.

Since feeling the power of the Guardian of the Forest he returned to civilization. It didn't take him long to find where the Guardian and his teacher were. He saw the way Goomoonryong left his student. Both of them didn't want to be separated. At the same time they knew there was no other choice.

Based on a gut feeling he had Yoochun stayed to watch the boy. He recognized parchment that the boy wrote a letter on.

For years Murim believed that the only way to make a Guardian was through magic and ki. This confirmed the long thought to be nothing but a fairy tale. His instincts screamed that something would that day. So he sent the letter that sat on the boy's desk.

From watching Goomoonryong he was able to see the power that the man had. Taking on the Iron Fist Munju was no easy task. The man not only beat the cocky bastard but killed him. From what he could see Goomoonryong wasn't even winded.

It wasn't until an hour later that he saw a new van pull up. Propping his chin on his palm he watched in amusement as the boy stepped out. Yoochun even from a distance could see that it was Shioon Lee. Like master like student it seemed.

Harrison's POV

Despite his denials the two men didn't let him go to the tower. Instead they were heading away from the tower. He continued to pull more ki into his system ignoring them.

That was until a voice came over the radio, "Oi, Munju-nims of the Alliance. This is Goomoonryong."

Harrison wanted to shout. It was his teacher. Chun really was around.

His face fell with the realization. It also meant that his teacher was in danger.

"Oh Munjus. How does it feel to he's Goomoonryong's voice after so long? Ah I enjoyed hearing that my disciple is at the business tower. But how come you didn't say anything about the Iron Fist Munju's dead body? You decrepit bitches are always the same. Save your own asses and use dirty tricks. That's why you covered up the Shinmujengpe. Did you think that it would stay quiet? Wait for me at the business tower. I'll show you the Shinmujengpe from that day. I'll show you my full power."

Harrison shivered at the time of his teacher's voice. There was no doubt that the man would do exactly that. His teacher was not one for empty threats.

The driver joked, "He seriously has a death wish. Your master is insane."

Harrison asked remembering his phone, "Can I charge my phone? This phone... I couldn't pick up because the battery was dead. If teacher was still around I would have thought he would call."

The other man said knowingly, "Yeah I have a cord."

It only took a few moments for it to turn on again. As soon as it did the missed call notification went off insanely. He could only blink. Why in the hell did he have so many missed calls?

Once again he wished that he knew numbers to Shiho's phone. She would know what he should do. However he did have a destination.

He said his green eyes hardening, "Take me to the Koa business tower."

The driver snarled, "Kid, what part of no do you not understand? If I take you there we are all going to die."

Harrison said his determination shining through, "Better to die fighting for what you believe in than to be a coward. My teacher taught me that. Either take me to the business tower or stop the car."

His reserves were back at their normal levels. He could fight again without a problem. Their saving him gave him the fighting chance he needed.

Both men were rambling about how they couldn't let him go. It was too much.

Harrison said opening the van door, "Then we part here. Good luck."

Tires screeched to a stop and the two men jumped out. The dark haired one said, "Hey wait a minute, "Harrison didn't stop instead kept running, "Man that brat is either and idiot. Or he is fearless."

Harrison's thoughts rang out, :Sungsengnim... wait for me. Wait for me to get there.:

Once into the main part of the city he hailed a taxi. It took some negotiation but he got the man to agree to give him a ride.

Upon reaching the tower he found a large crowd of people. They were all trying to get inside. A single man in a black and white pinstriped suit stood in the way. He had a fox like face and serious eyes.

The taxi driver said, "This is Koa business tower. Listen kid, I'm only taking this because you look like a nice kid. Call me later when you can pay for the ride."

Harrison nodded and said, "Yes sir. I'll definitely call you tomorrow and pay for the fare."

With that the taxi left and he walked up. People were shouting and it made his ears ring. These guys were too loud.

One asked upon seeing him, "Are you hear to see Goomoonryong too?"

"Uh yes."

He had to be cautious about this. They could be part of the group hunting him. However this was his only lead on his teacher.

The man shook his head and said, "Too late kid. Goomoonryong already went inside. They aren't letting anyone in."

Fox face returned and said, "Everyone please go back. If you keep causing trouble then the elders won't forgive it."

A blond haired man snarled as Harrison shoved his way forward, "Hmph what is the reason?! Locking down the entrance? Are you perhaps trying to bury what happens inside like you did all those years ago?! Why can't we say it?! Why can't anyone speak of what happened at the last Shinmujengpe? This is our right to know. I won't let there be a repeat. The Goomoonryong who went up there has defeated all the students who wanted a seat. He is not just the Goomoonryong in name. But in body. If we allow this to happen they will just hide it all again."

Fox face said with a light clap, "That's a great story. However if you keep making up ridiculous stories it will be problematic. Even in the genius of the school have only ever produced a Sam-moonyrong. Even that is considered a God amongst us. I think there is a big misunderstanding here. Right now nothing is going on..."

Harrison felt the familiar presence of his teacher. It was muted with distance but still there. In the next second a body came crashing down. It fell from the tenth story window. Even without going close to it he could tell the person was dead. It was time to end this.

He shoved himself all the way forward. The blond haired man tried to get close to the door. In the next second he was sent flying. Harrison didn't even see the fox faced man move. This was the power a master.

With a glare that would rival his father's the man said, "Please allow me to say once more. No more rowdyness will be tolerated. If there are any among you who don't understand. Then I will be happy to demonstrate my skills for you."

One man said as a realization hit him, "That's Yi Gyu Bum. About five years ago he was named Namjuksung (Southern red star) amongst the four supernovas."

"No way. What is an elite martial artist doing acting as a doorman?"

"Are you by chance Namjuksung?"

Fox face said his face darkening, "Yes I am Yi Gyu Bum."

That had everyone take a large step back. All except for Harrison. His shoulders squared he glared at Gyu Bum. He had to get to his master.

The man moved to close the door and Harrison made his move. He had to get inside. Catching the door on his open palm he stopped the man from closing it.

He stated simply, "Please let me in."

Gyu Bum rolled his eyes, "Do you want to meet Goomoonryong too? How absurd even a kid has fallen under this mirage."

Again the man tried to close the door. Harrison snarled, "Wait a minute!"

Before he could blink a strike hit him in the chest. The force of the strike lift him from his feet. Pain radiated through him. It was like he was fighting in the alley again.

As he pushed himself up to his hands and knees he heard, "I'll say it again. No one will be allowed in this building. It would be best if you took the kid to the hospital."

"You bastard that was too cruel. He's just a kid."

No. He's not just a kid. He was the disciple to Goomoonryong. There was no way that some doorman would stop him. His teacher was somewhere in the building.

Shakily he gained his feet. A cold look entered his green eyes. Fight and win. Or fight and die but he would not back down here.

"Just now... That was the Ascending Blue Dragon strike. How is this kid still standing?"

Harrison yelled as he walked back up to the door banging on it, "Let me in! Damn it! Let me in!"

A man tried to grab his arm but it was too late. Harrison used just a small amount of his ki. The moment his fist connected with it again the door was blown from its hinges. Glass shattered and rained down upon them and the ground.

Wide eyes stared at him in shock. They had come to see Goomoonryong. What they saw now was the Dragon's disciple. One who would not back down.

Three men were going up the stairs to the next floor. One was the one who hit him. Harrison didn't even break a sweat. Just determination to see this to the end. No matter what the end was.

One man in a dark suit questioned, "Wasn't that door made of reinforced glass? How?"

Gyu Bum said sounding mildly impressed, "Even at such a young age, to have such power... I'm curious to know what school you are studying under?"

Harrison shook his head as he replied, "I just came to meet with Sungsengnim. I know he came in here. Let me go to him."

"Sungsengnim?"

The man sounded genuinely confused. Then a look of realization came over the other's face. It would have been almost comedic if this was any other time.

Gyu Bum said loud enough for all to hear, "Soul crushing strike... only a few in our world could use it like that. I thought the other masters were exaggerating your capabilities. It seems they were not. I'm sorry for not recognizing you before. You are indeed the disciple of Goomoonryong. The one who has turned the Murim world upside down."

Surprise filled the air around him. Murmurs of disbelief and questions were going around. Why was he here? Was he insane?

However his entire focus was on the man in front of him. Something told him the other two weren't special. Gyu Bum was. He was on an entire other level.

The fox faced man continued, "You are certainly surprising. You could have stayed hidden and undetected. Yet you decided to come here. That means you are either very brave or very stupid. Have you not realized the situation you are in? Or is it just confidence?"

Harrison snarled entering his fighting stance, "Let me in!"

"And if I refuse?"

A growl erupted from the back of his throat. There was a burning sensation on the inside of his right wrist. For the moment he ignored it.

He snapped, "If you refuse me with force. Then I will use force to get in."

One of the ones in suits snarled, "You impudent brat! How dare you?!"

Gyu Bum said waiving him off, "Now now. Calm down. A student who uses soul crushing strike... This is a technique that requires the use of long stored up ki. At the very least you should be able to tell the difference ki flow and fighting abilities. If not that would mean you are a baby chick with only a shallow knowledge of the technique. I warn you, even if everyone here was to attack me at once. They could not defeat me."

There were murmurs of dissent. No one liked being told such things. However he still had a piece to say.

He replied, "I never thought of it like that. However isn't fighting and losing better than not fighting and retreating. That was my first lesson as a student just under a month ago. I know I have a lot to learn. But I will not run away."

The man growled, "Yes, though you may lose. You still wish to fight. Those indeed are words worthy of a disciple of Goomoonryong. Then from this point forward take care. I would be in a predicament if you died to easily."


	23. Koa Business Tower part 3

A/N Thanks for your your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder:Thanks for your your review my friend. Making its presence known.

DarkRavie:Thanks for your your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

Using Hweh he avoided the attacks that were coming at him. The fox faced man was fast on his feet. He wasn't even using any of his ki in his attacks. It took all of Harrison's speed to simply keep away from the attacks. Once again he was thankful for the chance he had been given to rest.

The attacks were straight forward and no doubt the man was playing with him. Harrison ducked around a claw like strike. He saw the perfect time to strike. As he moved to the left he threw out a strike timing his ki flow to the movement. Just before the strike would have landed the man dodged.

The man questioned sounding even more curious, "How much stamina can a child like you have? You are using high level techniques like they are nothing. Techniques that most masters would struggle to use half a dozen times you use them as easily as breathing."

Could it because of the pill he had taken? Or was it because of what lay inside him? Guardian... not much was known about them. His father would know better than he would. After all the Guardians were supposed to be bound to him.

A strike hit him in the chest knocking him from his thoughts. Through the haze of pain that enshrouded him he felt his ribs crack with the force. He was once again lifted several feet from the ground.

When he hit the ground the wind was knocked out of him. Several seconds passed as he just lay there.

Gyu Bum lectured from above him, "I do not understand what all the fuss was about. Where you planning on overturning the whole Murim with these fists? Your power is immense but if your fist cannot hit its target. Then it's child's play. From here on you should choose your battles more wisely," the man kicked him as he tried to regain his feet, knocking him back down, "It's time to pay for your immature actions."

Strikes came seemingly from everywhere. He didn't even see the strikes and his mind barely felt them. He was going into shock from the pain. Even as he hit the ground again he knew he had to stay awake. If he fell unconscious here then everything would be for naught.

"There's a limit to being reckless. Later when you wake up, hopefully you will see the world differently."

A limit? The only limit one had was how far they were willing to go. How much they were willing to put on the line for what they believed in. For Harrison that was everything.

His body was slower in responding to his commands this time. Even the simple order of get up taxed his strength. The attack had done internal damage that he couldn't see. Despite this he still forced himself into a sitting position.

Gyu Bum was still speaking. His words directed both at the crowd and his underlings. Obviously the man thought he was unconscious.

Harrison regained his feet even as blood dropped into his eyes and down his face. With determination that would make his teacher proud he moved forward. Focusing in on the man's left side he threw a punch.

There was a soft sound as it connected. The man's entire body tensed with pain and he turned to face Harrison.

Harrison grinned madly his words mimicking those of his last true fight, "I have not lost yet."

The man used a ki strike focused into his elbow to send Harrison flying back. This time Harrison was able to land somewhat more gracefully. He was sitting rather than laying. A large red skid showed that he had been practically shoved.

"Section chief!"

Gyu Bum snarled gripping the spot, "Stay back! You bastard."

Harrison laughed breathily, "Haa... Haa... I hit you once. How was it?"

"This kid... he got up again? What is he? He really is Goomoonryong's disciple. This kind of battle is possible because he's Goomoonryong's disciple, right?"

That's right. It was because of his teacher, that he had come so far. If it had only been a few months ago. He would have run and hide rather than fight. Now he stood for what he believed in. Would fight and die for it.

Gyu Bum whispered something strange crossing the blond's face, "Goomoonryong... you really... no! Once is more than enough for this nonsense," the killing intent began to rise in the room. Several people took large steps backwards.

Harrison found that his muscles were stuff. Not only was it with shock but he could not physically move. What was happening?

The look on the man's face changed with the pressure. It was no longer one he didn't recognize. Now it was one of absolute loathing.

When Gyu Bum moved he suddenly vanished. It was like when his teacher taught him walking foot techniques. Where did he go?

A shout resounded, "Kid! Above you!"

He could barely lift his head from the pressure in the room. The fox faced man was indeed above him. His arm was drawn back in a similar fashion to his own inner strike technique. If he was hit like that he would surely die. Yet for the life of him he could not get his body to obey him and to move.

Then as if gravity had been switched back on the man came down. There was the sound of ringing that filled the air. A sound that Harrison had heard before. It drove fear into his heart. The ringing of metal being thrown through the air.

Gyu Bum dodged in mid air just barely avoiding the sword as it imbeded itself into the wall. A familiar orc like man landed on the sword. His dark eyes met Harrison's green ones.

"Mister?"

The orc like man admonished, "Oi, Yi Gyu Bum, you have come far. Using Thunderbolt Strike against a kid."

The crowd murmured, "That's Ma Mun-Gi-Nim. How is it that he's hear? What?"

"Then this person is Ma Mun-Gi? The Buk-Huksung (Northern Black Star)?"

Mun Gui stated almost happily as he jumped down putting himself between Harrison and the man, "So two out of the four supernovas are here. Now isn't this a rare occurance?"

Gyu Bum took a step back from the other. A look of wariness crossed his face. There was more going on here than he realized. These two were powerful and it seemed one of them was on his side.

Mun Gui inquired almost offhandedly, "How come you created this big mess? Things would have ended easily if you just come to the cargo terminal."

Cargo terminal? Wait did that mean the guys from before? It had to be. They must be working for Mun Gui.

Gyu Bum asked his voice echoing off the walls, "Mun Gui, why are you here?"

"Why don't we talk about it after I send this beautiful... I mean this kid off."

Harrison shook his and snapped, "I'm not leaving! I have to meet Sunsengnim!"

Mun Gui reasoned, "Look here boy. Don't act so foolishly. Don't you understand why Goomoonryong came here? It's all to rescue you."

He shouted in return, "I know that! My teacher is always rescuing me from my own stupidity. That's why I can't leave. He's going beyond his limits to save me. I have to stop him."

The silence that followed his words was defeaning. They didn't understand. There was no way they could understand. None of them had been through what he had. To them he was just another kid. One meant go be ignored or used.

Then the orc like man turned to him and said with a creepy grin that made Harrison shiver, "My eyes aren't wrong. You are indeed an idiot. But i like idiots like you."

That was just creepy. He didn't even want to know what this man meant.

"Mun Gui! Tell me why are you here," came the annoyed shout of Gyu Bum.

That was a question Harrison wanted answered too. The orc like man was his teacher's enemy last he checked. Why was he helping him?

Harrison barely saw the orc like man move. He turned and attacked the fox face. It was so startling all anyone could do was watch.

"Boy, back then I said I would return the favor. Go! Save your teacher. I'll handle things here," there was such honesty in the man's eyes.

This wasn't a trap. It however did take him a minute to remember what the other was talking about.

Flashback

Unable to watch someone die he moved in front of his teacher again. Harrison could see the frustration in his teacher's eyes. The man seemed to be getting angrier and angrier with him.

He said bowing his head," Sunsengnim! Don't be like this."

"Idiot! Move!"

Harrison flinched at the harsh tone in his teacher's voice. He said biting his lip nervously," No! Something like this should never be done."

His teacher growled out," You think I can't cut you?! Move! I'll kill you if you don't!"

Not saying anything he stood his ground. He was waiting for the blow that he was sure would come.

He said ready to say one last thing before he died," You said this once. True courage is being determined and not backing down something you believe is right. Even if you don't have the power to fight. This is definitely not okay!"

His teacher said angrily," You little fuck!"

His teacher raised the sword again and Harrison met the man's eyes determinedly. He would not back down on this issue. Even if it cost him his life.

The sword was thrown it going right past his ear. His teacher said finally," You were lucky."

With that he began to walk away. Harrison breathed a sigh of relief. His teacher wasn't such a bad person.

Harrison said to the orc," He's letting you go Ajussi! Hurry up and go to the hospital. If you hurry they might be able to reattach your arm."

The orc said getting to his feet," I'm in your debt, boy. I'm Mamungi of the Torrent clan. I will definitely return the favor one day."

End of flashback

That's what he meant. It was because Harrison had saved him that day. Was this similar to a wizard's life debt?

The attacks began again and Harrison could see the difference from that day. Mun Gui was using both hands. There was still damage done to his opposite arm. The arm he cut off in compensation.

He wouldn't let the man's action go in vain. Spinning on his heel he ran towards the stairs. He had to get to the elevator. From there he would find his teacher.

Behind him the men in suits tried to chase him down. All his focus was on trying to reach the elevator. He would trust Mun Gui to watch his back.

Cries of pain could be heard behind him. The stairs shook with the force of the attack.

Gyu Bum chuckled causing Harrison to draw to a stop, "Do you really think that you can just waltz up to Goomoonryong in here? You truly have not thought this through. This building is state of the art. Nothing opens without the control systems approval. Add the elite fighters that are here. You simply walked into a giant trap. Just as your teacher had done."

Mun Gui questioned, "Are you trying to scare me? You really have gotten a big head."

The elevator doors opened and more men in suits came out. There had to be at least two dozen of them. With only just Mun Gui and himself. They were severely out numbered.

Gyu Bum inquired his eyes cold as they lay on Harrison, "Do you understand now? Resistance is futile."

"Boy we've come this far. How about surrendering now? There's no shame in admitting defeat."

Giving up? That was never an option. It wasn't when he risked everything to fight that boy. It wasn't when he faced off against the old man in the alley. It certainly wasn't now. He would fight to the very end.

A quiet chuckle entered his mind, "You are certainly the most interesting vessel I've had. That fighting spirit of yours will get you into trouble one day. However today is not that day. This is not an activation child but it's a glimpse of your power. I gift some of my powers onto you. May the lightning protect you and those you call you preciosu persons."

He bit his lip when the burning in his wrist increased. Then as quick as it came it faded.

Harrison snarled his ki sparking around him in blue lights, "I started learning martial arts so that I wouldn't bow down to others. I will not give up even if I were to lose this fight!"

It was almost imperceptible but the man twitched. Whether it was in anger or something else it was hard to tell.

The man snarled, "Take them into custody! Wait! There is one more thing I wish to ask. Mun Gui, why are you here? Why are you not taking care of our lady?"

Mun Gui let out a chuckle and said, "Now that is a story to tell. However not one that can really be answered by me. Why don't you ask our young friend here?"

 

Huh? What was he talking about?


	24. Koa Business Tower part 4

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend. 

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Because it will be needed very soon. Gyu Bum is not the one he should be worried about. The true enemy lies just ahead. 

Yusuke kun: thanks for your review my friend. If those two were to take this fight seriously, they would bring the whole damn building down. Not to mention a certain Dragon would want in on that fight. Glad you enjoyed it. 

Chun's POV 

It was getting difficult to breath in this room. He didn't know how long it had been since he entere the room but it seemed like hours. The members of the Murim Alliance seemed endless. 

Back to back with him was Shiho. She was holding her arm awkwardly at her side. No doubt broken or close to it. This battle had been difficult on both of them. 

He questioned glaring at the men surrounding them once again, "Are you okay, Shiho?"

She replied, "Of course. I'm with the invincible Goomoonryong."

Bodies of the fallen lay all around them but more only kept coming. Even with only the use of one arm Chun pushed through. He killed any who dared get too close to him and Shiho. 

He knew however that he would soon reach his limit. Not even he had the sheer amount of ki needed to keep this fight going. 

One man said, "They're wasted. This is the end of Goomoonryong. At my signal everybody attacks."

Shiho pants, "Those guys are like a pack of hyenas. Chun should I tell you something fun," he glanced over at her," this jacket is made of flammable materials. It gives off miasma that would will this room with poisoness glass in seconds. How about we make them our comrades in the trip to the underworld?"

That made the other's begin to question attacking them again, "Is it possible?"

"I'm not sure. She has been using poison on her weapons so far. So I guess its possible."

A new voice asked, "Poison? Do you really think that will stop us, Goomoonryong? Long time no see. Are you filled with despair now?"

Chun turned to see three men that were about his age. One was short and skinny with messy black hair. He was one who spoke. For some reason the man was familiar but he couldn't place it. 

Shiho inquired, "Who are they?"

"I have no idea. They look familiar but I can't quite place it."

The messy haired one laughed, "You don't remember us?! That's rich because we remember you. A nobody who took our titles. I am Dang Wo-Ha I battled you for the seat of the Dragon Step at the last, Shinmujengpe. Over there is Cha-Gi Joon. Who you fought for the seat of the Dragon Ki. Finally there is Min Yun-Gi who you fought for the Dragon's Stealth. We have waited for this day to get revenge for our loss to you."

Huh. He still couldn't remember fighting them. Maybe it was like with Mun Gi. He didn't remember the man very well either. Besides the fact that his brat of a disciple got in the way of him killing the man. 

Chun said shaking his head from the thoughts, "Humph. It's going to be tough to keep going at this rate."

Shiho's reply startled him, "I'm already resigned to it. The one thing I regret was that I never got to kiss you."

He could feel his face heating up at those words. Of all the times to say such things. Now was not the time for it. 

Then again, they were most likely going to die here. It wouldn't be realistic to think they were going to get out of this alive. He knew that the moment he arrived. It was why he tried to stop her from coming with him. He didn't want her to die alongside him. Maybe this was the perfect time for such things. 

Tch. Never one for indesicion he spun on his heel so that they were facing each other. 

"Chun?" Came her soft surprised question. 

Green met sky blue as they stared at each other. It was now or never. They weren't getting out of this building alive. So why not?

Chun gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted it as he leaned down. The surprise was clear in her eyes. He spent the entire time denying his feelings for her. No more. 

They were both startled when the elevators dinged open. Out stepped a familiar black haired boy with an idiotic look on his face. How in the hell had he gotten in? 

Chun growled pulling away, "You! How and why are you here?"

The brat, Shioon replied a little sheepish, "I came because I was worried. Maybe I'm being a bother?"

This brat was worried about being a bother now? He had been a pain in the ass for nearly a month. Now he was worried about it?! The nerve of this little shit!

Chun snarled like a rabid dog, "I... Idiot! Why would you be a bother..." 

"Is this really the time for such leisurely talk? Get them," came someone from the crowd of Murim. 

Shiho ditched her jacket as the two of them ran for the elevator. They definitely didn't want to be in there in a few seconds. He grabbed the brat's collar and hauled him along inside. 

Once they were safely inside Chun yelled, "You good for nothing little idiot! Why did you come here? Who told you to come to a place like this, huh?!"

Shioon flinched back as if expecting to get hit. Chun paused in his rant. He knew that the boy didn't have the best home life. That the apartment he was staying at wasn't with his real family. He never pressed for the details. Maybe he should have. 

The boy however said, "Sungsengnim, I just..."

"Shut it! I will not over look if you keep following me! You are," in that moment he began to wobble. It was only thanks to the wall nearby that he didn't face plant. That would have been a real embarrassment. 

Shiho said with a wide grin, "Be that as it may... You can't be more honest can you? That you are happy to have your disciple here. Or that you're proud to death of him. Why can't you say that instead?"

If he did that, then the boy would take after him. He would do stupid things and lose that ray of light. That was one thing that Chun could not have. Shioon must never lose his light. 

So he denied not seeing the hurt in his disciple's eyes, "What? Nonsense."

Then he choked. His body was rejecting having so little ki in it. He needed to replenish his reserves. 

Shiho said, "If you have left over strength to tell. Then use it to replenish your ki reserves."

"Tch. Fine let's take a breather for a bit."

He focused on his ki center and pulling more from the air. In through his breath pulled into his center. The excess out with his exhale. 

Vaguely he could hear them talking still, "Thanks Shioon. If it weren't for you we would be dead."

The boy answered as Chun took in another breath, "It was nothing."

"Chun and I are both bottomed out in our reserves. So after a little bit of replenishment. We'll move. You should take the time to do the same."

He didn't hear the reply after that. Instead he continued to focus on regaining some of his reserves. It would take more time than they had to get them all back. Even a small amount could mean the difference between life and death here. 

Chun heard about thirty minutes later, "Sungsengnim, the doors going downstairs won't open."

Chun opened his eyes and snapped, "Down? What are you saying? I'm going up."

He could see the realization in Shioon's eyes. Despite what most people including himself at times, the boy wasn't stupid.

Shiho inquired her pale features showing some shock, "Are you really going to fight the alliance to the end? Now that we have Shioon let's stop."

This was why he didn't want her to come along. It wasn't just about getting the kid. Though if he was there it would have been an added bonus. No this was about getting revenge for what they did to his own master. 

Chun sighed, "I thought I told you. The reason why I came here." 

She tried to cut in, "Someone like you..."

He didn't let her finish, "They've already taken a critical hit. If I continue circulating the replenished ki and recover myself. It will be easy to take them on again," he stopped with a long suffering sigh, "Shiho, you take Shioon. Find a way down from here."

"I thought I told you before as well. I'm going with you to the end," came her reply. It came with a gentle smile. One that he did not deserve. 

They both exchanged a glance before giving a chuckle. It was so wrong to do at this time. Yet so right. 

Then all hell broke loose as the fire alarms were tripped. Flame retardant powder rained down upon them. There was little hope of being able to replenish more ki there. They needed fresh air.


	25. Resonance part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Drrakkos: thanks for your review my friend. This is where we finally get to see the Guardian come into play. You are right in the fact the fact that they are similar to Biju and a Jinchūriki. We are finally going to get a taste of their power. I promise you won't be disappointed. If you liked the Breaker then I suggest going and reading Veritas. It is similar and what this is also crossed over with. It was where the original idea of the Guardian came from. There must be a balance of power here as well. We have already seen one of the balances. Just as there are five guardians there are five balances.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Hes not the only one with one last trick up his sleeve. Though Harrison's isn't exactly known to him. Yet. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend. 

Harrison's POV 

They could barely see in front of their faces as they ran. Every door they passed was checked. Not a single one opened for them. It wasn't until they reached the rooftop door that they finally understood. 

They were herded like cattle towards the roof. Instead of using their ki to break through they followed like mindless animals. 

Finally the burst out into the night air the smoke burning their lungs. Harrison grabbed lungfuls of fresh air it relieving the burning slightly. 

In the next moment they were illuminated by spotlights. It blinded all three of them for just a fraction of a second. Behind the spotlights figures stood. Dozens of them that Harrison realized must be members of Murim. If not for the place they were in he would have thought that they were regular people. 

Chun whispered barely audible to even those closest to him, "Chief..."

A man with silver hair and a short beard greeted with a condescending smirk, "Goomoonryong, welcome. You're a little late I see."

Harrison felt the hackles on the back of neck rise. No one could speak to his mentor like that. Unbeknownst to him blue spark began to come off of him. 

Shiho said the wind blowing her hair into her face obsurcing her expression, "They were probably luring us here from the start. In our current state it will be difficult to take them on our own. Chun Woo? Shioon?"

Master and student's expressions were perfect mirrors of each other. These people hurt his teacher and tried to hurt him. Harrison would not allow them to continue to do so. If it meant throwing away his fear and doubt so be it. 

Chun snarled, "I was wondering where all the rats had gone. Here they are hiding away so cozily. Old fuckers you don't have many days left. Why don't you attack me all together. That way I can send you off together."

Harrison took a step forward so that he was just off his teacher's shoulder. The man stiffened with surprise and glanced at Shioon. 

He asked a voice barely above a whisper, "Are you sure about this? If you fight alongside me this world will never release you from its claws."

Harrison replied his green eyes hard, "That time has passed, Sungsengnim. They won't let me go even if I don't fight here. They know I'm your disciple that I fought in your name. I will never regret that decision. You gave me hope when I had none. When I was little more than a cowardly kid."

The blue lights became more prevalent with the surge of his emotions. Determination filled him. This was something he had to do. 

Someone shouted from the crowd, "How arrogant!"

The one that Harrison assumed was the chief said, "Goomoonryong you seem to be under the impression that you are fairly strong. Then why don't you try me? I remember a time when you were the same age as the boy at your side. Do you wish him to share your fate?"

Harrison answered even as his teacher's mouth opened to reply, "My fate is my own! In this world there is no such thing as destiny! Every choice is ours and ours alone. My choice is to standby my master."

A sworn promise. One that had not been made in centuries. To defy one's fate was not something that was done. 

Unbeknownst to those present the promise was something stronger than a mere promise or oath. Thousands of years prior Guardians swore not to interfere in Murim culture to keep the peace. Heavenly Ways Masters of the Murim swore with those of the Murim council swore that they would not interfere in the world of Magic. 

What had begun to crack years prior finally shattered. Seals that still remained on the young vessel broke fully. Unleashing the full power of the Guardian of the Forest. 

Sparks turned into full course lightning. A vibrant blue band encircled the boy's wrist. The members of the Alliance took steps back their eyes widening in surprise. Even Chun was forced to step away from Harrison his arm raised to shield his face. 

:What is happening to me? What is this power?: came his fearful thoughts.

It was different than when the Guardian gave him a gift. The gift seemed to be amplified ten fold. His magic was reacting similarly but it wasn't visible. 

He thought when he recieved power from the Moon Dan pill that was it. There wouldn't be anymore surges in power. It seemed he and everyone else was wrong. 

The chief denied his dark brown eyes widening with surprise, "That's not possible! The Guardians were destroyed by the wizards centuries ago. They were labeled dark creatures by the Ministry."

Something inside him stirred as he said, "You can kill the vessels and destroy the bloodlines that we originated in. However we will always return when the world needs us. As do your own five. Five to settle the worlds affairs. Five to defend those who need defending. Protectors of the Forests, Mountains, Ocesns, Skies, and Deserts. Heaven's chosen elements Fire, Lightning, Earth, Water, and Air."

Where in the world had that come from? Those weren't words he knew but at the same time they were ingrained into his heart.


	26. Resonance part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Ah so you caught that. Good man. They definitely should run. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend. 

Yoochun's POV 

The boy was more resourceful than he first thought. Chun was fighting with the Alliance Chief. While the old man was showing why he was the Chief, the boy was proving he earned his title of disciple. 

Yoochun couldn't hear what was being said. However the blue lights that came off the child surprised him. It wasn't light as he first thought. Instead it was purified ki. The child was doing what took most masters years to perfect on instinct alone. 

It was far from perfected but for someone with minimal training it was intriguing. He could feel his own ki fluctuating in response to the battle below. This boy was certainly different. 

It was possible he was a Guardian. If he was it would have to be the Guardian of the Forest. Unactivated by the looks of it. The boy was just coming into his powers. 

Lightning was coming off the boy in waves now. It was fueled by the boy's emotions. Given what had been going on that night he wasn't surprised that his emotions were going haywire. 

For now he would just watch and see what happens. If it came down to it he could step in. 

Harrison's POV 

He dodged to the left to avoid the old man that attacked him. The only thing he could do was keep the man's attention on him. Chun was struggling to fight with another one. The one he called Chief. 

The other heads of clans had been told to capture him. That the Chief would handle his teacher. It was taking all he had to stay one step ahead of the men. 

Lightning seemed to follow him in his very wake. It had to be his ki but he wasn't sure how. Magic while it held elemental properties did not react like this. 

After the first person who tried to grab him dropped onto the ground in convulsions no one else had tried. With his mind completely on the battle at hand he missed that Shiho had snuck off. In turn he wasn't paying attention to the two men fighting around him. Until one was thrown straight into him. 

Both he and the man on top of him were sent into the wall of the stairs. Harrison coughed and blood wetted his lips. By the pain in his side he had little doubt that there was a broken rib in there. 

Looking up he saw that it was his teacher was on top of him. It seemed despite being an old man the Chief had skills. 

Chun grunted regaining his feet, "Good work softening the blow kid. Next time turn off the lightning. It messes with my ki flow."

As if he cou... oh. If the lightning could disrupt with his teacher's ki flow. Then maybe it could disrupt the other's. 

Next to them the door burst open admitting Gyu Bum and the orc man. Both of them looked at Harrison concern and an odd fire in their eyes. 

The chief said almost mockingly, "I suppose you both came because you were worried. There is no need to be worried anymore. This will soon be taken care of."

Harrison regained his feet wincing slightly as he felt his broken rib shift. Mun Gi asked almost equally as mocking, "So this was where you all were?"

Someone he didn't recognize shouted, "Who are you?! How dare you come up here!"

The Chief held up a hand silencing the man, "Its fine. It's a good chance for them to see."

Harrison bounced up onto the balls of his feet. He glared at anyone who dared move. If this was where his teacher would make his final stand then so would he. 

Chun growled, "Kid don't forget what I taught you. It's not much but with what you have inside you. It may just be enough."

Don't back down. To give up now would make everything they had done up until this point mean nothing. 

Shiho had drawn ki from him during their break. It had been while his teacher was regaining his own. In terms of how much ki he had, she didn't take much. He wondered if it would help any. This would be the time to find out. He would just have to give his teachers the opening the needed. 

As the man went to strike his teacher Harrison full body tackled him. Lightning coursed over both of their bodies. The coursing lightning took his breath away. 

Breathing heavily he regained his feet. Chun was off to the side where Shiho was giving him more ki. Harrison could only hope that his ki would be enough. 

The Chief snarled, "Get away from him, woman. This fight isn't over."

Chun snarled, "I'm fine. Thanks for the warm welcome you old bastards. Shioon," Harrison looked at his teacher, "Stand aside. I will take it from here."

Harrison moved out of the way. His green eyes watched as teacher made his way back to the Chief. The two men stared each other down. 

Mun Gi said wonder in his voice, "Today we may very well see the start of a new world."

"Indeed, Goomoonryong seems to have one last technique up his sleeve."

Chun inquired curious, "What's with that look on your face, Chief? Seeing you like that. Maybe you really are afraid of me."

Harrison's eyes narrowed as he saw movement. An injured man came through the stairs. In his hands was a gun. A wild look was in his eyes and they were completely focused on Chun. 

Harrison was already moving before anyone else noticed. Four shots rang out and a fiery pain coursed through him. His ki flow was disrupted by the wounds. 

One to his right shoulder. One to his right side just above the hip. A third to his left should and a final one to just above his left knee. 

Lightning coursed uncontrollably over his body. It didn't take but a second for the entire world to fade to black.


End file.
